Young Teen Hearts
by Romi Zuckerdame
Summary: Hinata es una chica normal que hace sufrir al chico que quiere con ella mientras el hace lo propio con ella...es una alboroto grande grande que nadie sabe como terminara. Lamento haber quitado la categoría pero era necesario...ya se enteraran porque
1. Tratando de formar una amistad

**_Serie: Los idiotas de Konoha_**

**_Fanfic:Young Teen Hearts_**

**_Pareja principal: NaruHina_**

**_Parejas secundarias: SasuSaku, NejiTen, KibaIno, Shikatema._**

**_Nota: ESTE FIC ESTA PUBLICADO EN OTRA PAGINA Y LO ESTOY PUBLICANDO CON PERMISO DE ESA AUTORA, ESO Y POR QUE YO SOY TAMBIEN AUTORA DE ESTA HISTORIA._**

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_  
_

**_Es extraño tratar de comprender lo que sucede,_**

**_Tus mejillas se enrojecen_**

**_Y tu garganta se enmudece_**

**_Cada vez que intentas hablar con él,_**

**_Ese sentimiento que poco a poco crece,_**

**_Cada vez que lo miras al pasar_**

**_Y sientes que algo dentro de ti se mueve._**

_**Capitulo 1: Tratando De Formar Una Amistad.**_

_**(Hinata)**_

Suena el despertador, pesadamente abro los ojos, miró el reloj, las 6:00 am, me levantó de la cama y camino hacia la ventana, abro las persianas y los rayos del sol poco a poco iluminan mi cara, trayendo con ellos la luz de un nuevo día.

Me dirijo al armario, y cojo mi uniforme de la escuela, camino hacia el baño y en el caminó observo a mi primo saliendo de su cuarto y como ya es costumbre con el celular en la mano. Llegó al baño, abro la llave del grifo de la bañera, me quitó la pijama y me sumerjo en ella. Al sentir el agua caliente sobre mi piel trato de relajarme y me hundo en ella tratando de que el agua despeje mi mente y se lleve mis penas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

No pasan más de 20 minutos cuando me dispongo a salir de la bañera, tomo una toalla y me seco con ella, me pongo el uniforme que consiste en una falda tableada a cuadros azul marino, una camisa manga corta blanca, un chaleco negro, una corbata del color de la falda, calcetas largas también blancas y zapatos negros. Después de vestirme trato de peinar mi cabello y aun que me gusta largo, es una lata tratar de cepillarlo.

Al terminar de arreglarme, bajo al comedor y al llegar me doy cuenta de que mi hermana menor Hanabi y mi primo Neji ya están desayunando… malos no me esperaron, me acercó a la mesa y tomo mi lugar junto a mi primo y espero a que me sirvan mi desayuno. Después de un rato veo como mi hermana se levanta de la mesa y camina hacia su alcoba, es cuando en ese momento me percato de que mi padre no ha bajado a desayunar.

-Neji-Kun mi padre otra vez salió verdad?

-Si Hinata-San lo llamaron de la empresa y tuvo que salir muy temprano

-ah

Suspiré creo que a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada. Mi padre es el presidente de las empresas Hyuga, que se dedican principalmente a la producción y exportación de materiales de construcción, y al ser una de las principales empresas de Tokio, mi padre siempre está muy ocupado, y desde hace un tiempo casi no se encuentra en casa, eso en realidad a mi no me importa (ya que así no lo tengo todo el día presionándome con lo buena que debo ser en los estudios, para un día encargarme de la empresa familiar) pero a mi hermana Hanabi si, ella desde muy pequeña ha sido muy apegada a él y ahora creo que le molesta mucho su ausencia.

-este… Hinata-San?- me llamó mi primo

-he… si Neji-Kun

-cuando termines de desayunar te esperó en el auto, para irnos juntos a las escuela vale?

-este si… pero falta poco más de una hora para que comiencen las clases, llegaremos muy temprano, y además tengo libre la primera hora

-si lo sé y disculpa por eso, pero tengo que pasar a la biblioteca antes y para serte sincero no creo que a Hiashi-Sama le agrade mucho que te vayas sola

-si creo que tienes razón… está bien solo voy por mis cosas y nos vamos

-ok

Mi primo Neji es 2 años mayor que yo, asistimos juntos al mismo colegio, el cursa el último año de preparatoria, este verano se gradúa y entra a la universidad, piensa estudiar administración de empresas (ya que a diferencia de mí, a él si le interesa el negocio familiar). Él vive con nosotros desde que yo tenía 5 años de edad, después de que sus padres murieran en un accidente de avioneta, desde entonces Neji se volvió un chico muy frío y serio, pero últimamente desde que sale con mi amiga Tenten creó que se a suavizado.

Terminó de desayunar y subo a mi habitación por mis cosas, acomodo mis libros en la mochila, cojo mi celular y bajo hacia la cochera donde me debe estar esperando mi primo Neji, al llegar me doy cuenta de que ya está en el auto… mmm y parecerse que está hablando por celular y a juzgar por esa sonrisa yo creo que es con Tenten, esto me causa mucha risa ya que tiene menos de una hora desde la última vez que se hablaron, realmente están muy enamorados.

Neji al notar mi risa me manda una mirada fulminante, que a pesar de provocar que me calle no puede evitar que me deje de reír internamente. Me subo al auto y esperó a que mi lindo primito deje de hablar con su novia. Sacó el ipod de mi mochila, me pongo los audífonos y le pongo play a la lista de reproducción. Escucho el sonido de la música tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos y sobre todo mis sentimientos, pero es inútil. Cierro los ojos y reclino mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento otra vez en un intento vano de tratar de escapar, intentando borrar todo en cuanto mi mente está.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Vamos llegando al colegio, Neji estaciona el auto en el lugar de siempre. Me bajo de el, y guardo mi Ipod en la mochila, miró mi reloj de pulsera, perfecto! Hora y media sin hacer nada, pero bueno creo que no sería tan mala idea acompañar a Neji a la biblioteca. Volteo para avisarle a mi primo que lo voy a acompaña, cuando me encuentro con que él y Tenten se están besando, suspiró, estos dos cuando no están pegados al y teléfono andan montando espectáculo por toda la escuela.

-eh… Neji-Kun- le llamó interrumpiendo su momento

-si?- me pregunta algo molestó por la interrupción

-no tenías que ir a la biblioteca?

-ah es cierto…

-Hola Tenten-Chan- saludó a mi amiga

-hola Hinata

Tenten es una chica muy linda, al igual que yo tiene 16 años y vamos en el mismo grupo, es muy buena compañera y una excelente amiga.

-y Tenten-Chan que haces aquí tan temprano? Se supone que no tenemos la 1° hora…- mmm esto estaba muy raro

-si lo sé… es que…- parecía nerviosa

-me viene a ayudar con un trabajo-saltó rápidamente Neji un poco más tranquilo pero igual se veía algo incomodo por la situación

-pero Neji-Kun… Tenten es 2 años menor que y está en un grado inferior al tuyo como te puede ayudar?

-la que pasa es que… necesito que me ayude a traspasar información de unos libros a unas fichas de trabajo

-pero Neji-Kun en ese caso creo que ya que me trajiste muy temprano, bien me lo pudiste pedir a mí no tenías por que mandar a mi amiga a la escuela tan temprano

-es que… oh Tenten mira la hora! Se nos hace tarde y todavía tenemos que terminar el trabajo… no vamos ya?

-si Neji-Kun… este Hinata te veo después vale?

-aja –" _no sé porque pero comienzo a pensar de que eso de ir a la biblioteca es pura excusa_"

Bueno como no tengo nada mejor que hacer me dispongo a ir al jardín que está en la parte trasera de la escuela, ese es mi lugar favorito, no sé porque pero estar ahí me relaja.

Caminó por pasillo, viendo como los demás pasan a mi lado y como algunos otros ordenan sus cosas antes de comenzar las clases. Llegó al jardín y me siento bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo, abro mi mochila y busco algún libro que me pueda hacer pasar el tiempo, pero no encuentro nada más que mis libros de texto, entonces saco un cuaderno y un lápiz y me pongo a dibujar. El dibujo es algo que me gusta mucho pues de alguna manera me ayuda a expresarme.

Levantó mi cara hacia el frente, buscando algo que pueda dibujar y… pero que hace él aquí? Se supone que tiene clase del otro lado del colegio en 20 minutos debería estar preparándose… ah! A Naruto le gusta complicarme la existencia.

Naruto Uzumaki, juntó con su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, son los chicos más populares y guapos del colegio, van en el mismo grado de yo pero en diferente grupo, tienen a casi media escuela detrás de ellos (incluyéndome a mí y a mi amiga Sakura, aun que ella aún no lo admita) Incluso creo que tienen su propio club de fans

Miró como Naruto seguido por el Uchiha se sienta en la jardinera que está enfrente de mí, volteó a ver a Sasuke y notó que trae una cara de fastidio que no más no puede con ella. Desvió mi mirada hacia Naruto, el cual parece estar mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Sonrojada apartó mi mirada de él y trato de concentrarme en mi dibujo, pero me da curiosidad y lentamente levanto mi mirada y… oh no! Me sigue mirando, si su intención era ponerme nerviosa… pues felicidades!, ya lo logró.

-hola Hinata!

-eh?... Sakura-Chan hola-saludó mientras desvió mi mirada a mi amiga la cual se ve más contenta de lo normal… trama algo

-que haces? Estás dibujando?

-si

-ay a ver!

Sakura Haruno al igual que Tenten es una de mis mejores amigas, también tiene 16 años y va en nuestro grupo. Tiene una peculiaridad que es su cabello ya que extrañamente es de color rosa, y por increíble que parezca es natural. Está medio loquita pero es buena amiga.

Sakura se sienta a lado mío y sin que yo me de cuenta me arrebata el cuaderno de las manos.

-oh Hinata dibujas muy bien pero… mmm… es Naruto?

-eh? NO! Y DEVUELVEME MI CUADERNO!

Le quitó el cuaderno a Sakura y lo guardo en mi mochila. Volteó a ver a Naruto, pero Sakura se da cuenta.

-Hinata si tanto te gusta el chico creo que deberías acercarte a él y hablarle, digo por algo se empiezan las cosas, además creo que también le gustas pues no deja de mirarte.

-no, no creo que le guste, creo que ni me conoce, además, que él no tiene novia? Acaso no anda con una de su salón?

-mmm… pues si pero Ino no se compara contigo, a parte nunca esta con está con ella se la pasa más tiempo con Sasuke-dijo esto último algo recelosa- y cuando están juntos parecen más amigos que novios, nunca la abraza y cuando lo hace es ella quien le salta al cuello… sin contar que no la ve como te ve a ti- terminó con una sonrisa pícara

-creo que estás mal, deberías ponerte lentes no crees?

-está bien pero si no me crees por qué no le preguntas a Tenten o alguna otra persona?

-no creo, de seguro ustedes están planeando en mi contra para hacerme creer eso

-piensa lo que quieras, pero si no haces algo tú lo hago yo- sonrisa malvada

-no serías capaz…

-hmp

De repente suena el timbre indicando el indicando el inicio de clases. Veo como Naruto y Sasuke se disponen a marcharse, Sakura se levanta de su lugar y veo como a paso lento se dirige hacia ellos… no sería capaz… no se atrevería. Me levanto rápidamente de mi lugar y…

-NARU…

-Cállate Sakura-Chan

Afortunadamente le tape la boca a tiempo, la vuelvo a sentar sobre el césped, luego volteó a ver a Naruto y a Sasuke para ver si se dieron cuenta, pero al parecer no pues siguen caminando como si nada, suspiró y le quito la mano de la boca a Sakura.

-vez te lo dije pero no me creíste capaz

-ya cállate y no lo vuelvas a hacer…- le dije sería

-Está bien- n.n

-mejor dime tú qué haces aquí tan temprano si siempre llegas tarde?-en serio algo tramaba esta chica ya que no es normal que llegué a estas horas

-es que vine con Tenten me pidió que la acompañara pero ya vez… me dejó sola- bueno eso explica todo, pero aún no me fío de ella

-pues se fue con mi primo a la biblioteca a ayudarle con un "trabajo"

-y en que le puede ayudar ella si es dos años menor que él? Para mí que fueron a hacer otra cosa…

-tal vez pero ni modos- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto

-oye desde hace tiempo quería preguntarte algo?

-mientras no sea de Naruto… dime te escucho

-tu primo es gay o algo por el estilo?

-CLARO QUE NO!... cómo preguntas eso si sabes que anda con Tenten?

-si, por eso mismo lo digo, ya sabes que Tenten tenía un gusto por los chicos que a largo plazo terminaban siendo raritos-dijo Sakura algo fastidiada

-ah te refieres al mismo gusto que tú tienes por los chicos serios, cubitos de hielo, frío y sin sentimientos con cara de matones

-sip… algo así

-como Sasuke- susurré casi inaudible

-eh? Dijiste algo?- mi amiga estaba bastante distraída hoy

-nop-n.n

-bueno pero te decía… además el hecho de que tu primo tenga novia no quiere decir que no sea gay, puede estar aparentando

-ya no digas tonterías, claro que Neji-Kun no es gay

-bueno… si tú lo dices… aun que yo no estaría tan segura

Sakura y yo estuvimos un rato platicando y claro no falto Naruto en la conversación y claro las bromas y sarcasmos de Sakura respecto a él. Luego sonó el timbre, nos dirigimos a nuestro salón y nos encontramos a Tenten "despidiéndose" de mi primo. Sakura inmediatamente fue a ella tan pronto se retiro Neji.

-Tenten que estabas haciendo con Neji?- preguntó curiosa

-qué acaso no puedo estar con mi novio?

-si pero se supone que él debería estar en clase desde la hora pasada y tú ya no apareciste

-pues es que Neji llegó tarde a su clase y ya no lo dejaron entrar, entonces mejor me fui con él

-oh ya pero que tanto estaban haciendo? Se supone que solo iban a terminar un trabajo… no?-Sakura no parecía querer dejarla en paz hasta que le contara todo

-si… pero… es que… bueno

-aja!

-Sakura-Chan ya déjala en paz

-tienes razón Hinata…- sonrisa malvada- oye Tenten, Hinata dibujo a Naruto… otra vez

-SAKURA-CHAN!

-qué Hinata? No me vayas a negar que no era Naruto porque bien que se parecía a él y mucho

-Sakura ya déjala… mira ya la pusiste roja… Hinata no le hagas caso

-No te preocupes Tenten-Chan ya me acostumbre

-oigan miren ahí vienen Azumi, Mina y Akira… Hola!- saludo Sakura muy efusiva a las chicas que venían por el pasillo

-hola

-hola

-oigan que clase tienen?- preguntó la castaña de cabello cortó y lentes, Azumi

-mate en el 109 y ustedes?-contestó la pelinegra

-historia aquí con Orochimaru-Sensei-exclamé con pesadez

-con ese pedófilo- preguntó la castaña de cabello largo y lentes blancos, Mina

-sip… y quiere con Hinata

-SAKURA-CHAN!

-qué?... yo no tengo la culpa de que quiera contigo

-Sakura ya deja a Hinata- la riño Tenten

-bueno niñas nosotras ya nos vamos que se nos hace tarde-dijo Mina

-ok adiós

Azumi a sido amiga de Tenten desde la secundaria, solo que en la prepa las pusieron en diferentes grupos, y ahí fue donde Azumi conoció a Mina y Akira.

El pedófilo secuestra lolitas profesor de historia nunca llegó, pero dejo encargado un trabajo para la próxima clase, como hoy teníamos dos horas de Historia, estuvimos ese tiempo en la biblioteca acabando el trabajo, luego tuvimos lógica, geografía y después dibujo, que aun que es mi clase favorita, no me pude concentrar, y todo lo que dibujaba, terminaba pareciéndose a Naruto, cosa que provoco un montón de burlas por parte de mis amigas. Al final de mis clases no volví a ver a Naruto.

-oye Hinata podrías avisarle a Neji-Kun que me fui con Sakura y que luego le llamó?

-Si claro Tenten-Chan

-oye Hinata te vas a quedar aquí?-me pregunto Sakura

-No te preocupes Sakura-Chan, tengo que esperar a mi primo, es que está en unas platicas de la universidad y va a salir un poco tarde

-ah está bien entonces nos vamos

-nos vemos mañana Hinata-se despidió Tenten

-Adiós

Al despedirme de mis amigas, me dispongo a caminar un rato el lo que terminan las platicas de Neji, por alguna extraña razón, siento algo raro, como si algo fuera a pasar. Voy caminando por el pasillo de segundo piso cuando me encuentro con una chica conocida de último curso.

-Temari-Sempai… qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en las platicas con los demás chicos de último curso?

-hola Hinata-Chan… ah si pero me aburrí y me fui

Temari es una chica muy amable, se mudó hace dos años desde Osaka, el año pasado iba en el mismo grupo que mi primo Neji, pero este año les tocó escoger área y por eso están en diferentes grupos, incluso Temari fue novia de Neji.

-oye Hinata-Chan y tú qué haces aquí si ya acabaron las clases?

-pues estoy esperando a mi primo, es que me voy a ir con él… y tú si ya te saliste de las pláticas entonces que haces aquí?

-ah… pues digamos… que también espero a mi hermano-dijo con una sonrisa

-pero Kankuro-San se acaba de ir

-ah no es a ese a tonto a quién esperó… si no a mi otro hermano

-tienes otro hermano?

-si se llama Gaara, de hecho es de tú edad

-de casualidad no tiene el pelo rojo y ojos verdes?- pregunte nerviosa imaginándome la respuesta

-si cómo sabes? Acaso lo conoces?

-no… es que…

-ah mira ahí viene ven te lo presentó- me dijo emocionada mientras me tomaba del brazo

Efectivamente a unos metros delante de nosotras, venían unos chicos, entre ellos Gaara el hermano de Temari, pero también pude distinguir a Sasuke y a… Naruto!

-Mira Hinata-Chan viene con sus amigos

-este… Temari-Sempai yo tengo cosa que hacer… mejor me los presentas luego si?

-pero si ya vienen, aparte ya acabaron las clases… pero por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-p-pues y-yo… bueno

Llagamos a donde estaban los chicos, inmediatamente baje mi cabeza tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo, luego veo como Temari se acerca a Gaara y le dice algo. Yo volteo a ver a Naruto pero parece que le dice algo a Sasuke. Temari se acerca a mí y nuevamente me toma de la mano arrastrándome hacia ellos yo trato de soltarme pero es inútil. Temari nota el porqué de mi nerviosismo y sonríe… creo que ya sospecha.

-este… miren chicos les presento a Hinata Hyuga es prima de un compañero mío del año pasado.

-Hola Hinata mi nombre es Gaara y como ya sabrás soy el hermano de Temari- no pensé que fuera tan educado, no como su otro hermano

-h-hola mucho gusto

-mira ellos son mis amigos: Sasuke Uchiha- señalo al pelinegro

-hmp-wau que expresivo no sé cómo le gusta a Sakura?

-… y Naruto Uzumaki- mi corazón se paraliza

-Hola Hinata-Chan… te puedo llamar así?

-s-si

-Hinata tú también vas en nuestro grado verdad?- me preguntó el pelirrojo

-s-si

-oye Hinata-Chan por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-este… y-yo…-perfecto y ahora se me da por tartamudear

-dobe cállate que la espantas más

-por qué no mejor te callas tú baka?

-que me dijiste dobe?

-lo que oíste BAKA

-dobe

-Baka

-dobe

-baka

-dobe

-ba…

-ya cállense! No ven que ponen más nerviosa a Hinata-los tranquilizó Gaara quién iba a decir que los dos chicos más cotizados de colegio eran unos completos idiota?... sin embargo unos idiotas muy lindos

-disculpa Hinata-Chan

-hmp

-N-no hay problema Uzumaki-San- él hizo una mueca

-no me llames así solo dinos por nuestros nombres

-si

-bueno Temari creo que ya es hora de irnos no?

-si creo que tienes razón… bueno Hinata-Chan yo me voy te veo luego

-si Temari-Sempai

-Hinata-Chan ya te había dicho que no me llames así solo Temari…

-está bien Temari-Chan

-bueno Hinata fue un gusto conocerte… adiós

-adiós Gaara-Kun

-bueno nos vemos después chicos

-si Gaara-baka

-hmp

Veo como Temari y Gaara se van alejando poco a poco hasta desaparecer del pasillo. En ese momento me doy cuenta de que me acabo de quedar sola con Sasuke y Naruto. Cuando volteó hacia ellos, veo a Naruto todo sonrojado y a Sasuke con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, como si acabara de burlarse de él. Esto me recuerda a como Sakura de burla de Tenten, me preguntó cómo se llevarían Sasuke y Sakura?

-este… oigan chicos yo me tengo que ir también, debo esperar a mi primo

-espera Hinata-Chan si quieres te acompañamos para que no estés sola

-n-no es necesario Naruto-Kun, no quiero molestarlos

-no es molestia

-b-bueno está bien vamos

-ok… nos acompañas teme o ya te vas?

-mmm… los acompaño

Nos fuimos al salón en donde se estaban los del grado de Neji, nos sentamos en la jardinera era de enfrenta y estuvimos hablando (bueno en realidad solo Naruto y yo, ya que Sasuke solo abría abierto la boca para insultar a Naruto o para burlarse de él, cosa que ocasiona un par de discusiones, pero que sin embargo me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que en realidad se aprecian) estuvimos hablando sobre la escuela, mis amigas, etc. Él me contó que vivía con su padrino, ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente. Después Naruto se levantó para ir a comprar unas bebidas, dejándome sola con Sasuke.

-oye Hinata?

-si Sasuke-Kun?

-a ti… te gusta Naruto?- por qué tenía que ser tan directo

-eh… y-yo... Pues… este- no podía estar más roja

-ya veo-dibujo una sonrisa de arroganci

-oigan chicos ya llegue… toma teme aquí tienes tu bebida-le entrego una lata de refresco

-hmp

-ya bien podrías darme las gracias

-hmp

-de nada… Hinata-Chan aquí está la tuya- me ofreció un lata de refresco mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa, no pude evitar sonrojarme

-g-gracias N-Naruto-Kun

-de nada

-oye cómo que ya tardaron esas platicas no?

-si teme creo que tienes razón… ha miren ya están saliendo

Giramos nuestros rostros hacia el salón y efectivamente los alumnas comenzaban a salir, entre ellos pude divisar a mi primo así que lo llamé.

-Neji-Kun!

-ah Hinata-San disculpa la tardanza pero… y ellos?-preguntó mirando a los chicos

-ah disculpa, mira ellos son: Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki… él es mi primo Neji

-ah hola

-hmp

-Naruto?... ah! Tú eres el chico que le gusta a…

-oye Neji-Kun me decías que…

-ah si… este disculpa pero tengo que quedarme a llenar unos formularios y no creo que termine pronto, te puedes regresar tu sola si quieres… ah oye y Tenten?

-se fue con Sakura-Chan pero me dijo que te hablaba luego

-bueno está bien

-oye Neji-San ya tenemos que regresar al salón… ah hola Hinata-Chan- me saludo Rock Lee un amigo de mi primo

-Hola Lee-San

-ok ahorita voy… entonces te regresas sola?

-si Neji-Kun no te preocupes…

-si quieres nosotros la acompañamos?- se ofreció Naruto dejándome completamente sorprendida

-p-pero N-Naruto-Kun ustedes tienen que regresar a su casa

-no te preocupes, mi casa queda por tu rumbo y el teme no se desvía mucho de la suya… verdad Sasuke?

-hmp

-en ese caso se las encargo mucho- les dijo Neji no muy confiado aún

-si no te preocupes- le aseguró Naruto

-entonces Hinata-San nos vemos en la casa

-si Neji-Kun

-Hinata-Chan nos vamos?

-si Naruto-Kun

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nos pasamos todo el camino en silencio y por extraño que parezca eso no me incomodó. Cuando llegamos a mi casa me despedí de ellos y vi como se iban alejando, discutiendo para variar. Me metí a mi casa y subí corriendo a mi habitación. Al cabo de dos horas regresó Neji

Hoy fue un gran día, no puedo creer que por fin le hablara a Naruto, es mejor persona de lo que pensaba ya que creí que al ser popular, iba a ser un egocéntrico, creído superior a todos, pero no, es todo lo contrario. Lo único que me preocupa es que Temari se dio cuenta de que tal vez me gusta Naruto y no solo ella si no también Sasuke.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Esa noche casi no pude dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos pensaba en Naruto. Y al otro día me levante con unas ojeras y con mucho sueño, pero no me importo porque estaba feliz. Me arregle para ir a la escuela y baje a desayunar, cuando termine como de costumbre me fui con Neji, para la escuela, y al llegar e encontré con mis amigas y les conté todo.

-ves Hinata yo te dije por algo se empiezan las cosas!- Sakura se veía muy feliz- … y dime le dijiste que te gusta

-Sakura no crees que es muy pronto para que Hinata le diga eso?

-si pero si no se apura…bueno ella sabrá

-oye Hinata y de que hablaron?-Tenten parecía muy interesada en el tema

-de muchas cosas de la escuela, de nuestras vidas, de ustedes… etc.

-Y que le contaste de nosotras Hinata?

-nada importante… que eran mis mejores amigas. Que Tenten-Chan era novia de mi primo, que te gusta Sasuke-Kun…

-¿¡QUÉ!

-no es cierto era broma… solo le dije que estabas medio loquita

-que mala onda Hinata… oye y te hablo de su novia

-no hice me hizo muy extraño porque…

-qué se te hizo extraño Hinata?-pregunto una voz grave pero fastidiosa a la vez

-nada que te importe Kiba

-ay Sakura que carácter…

-tan temprano y ya van a pelearse… que problemático

-Shikamaru a ti que no te parece problemático

-tal vez Temari-Sempai no lo crees Tenten?

-jajajajajajajaja si tienes razón Sakura

-tsk… problemáticas

Kiba y Shikamaru aun que no lo parezcan son nuestros amigos. Azumi nos los presento un día cuando esperábamos nuestra clase de física. Azumi y Shikamaru se conocían desde la primaria y Shikamaru conoció a Kiba aquí en la prepa.

-oigan ustedes no deberían estar en clases?

-si pero pasamos a saludar a nuestras amigas, que no podemos?

-pues "queridísimo" amigo ya te puedes ir yendo porque estamos muy ocupadas

-Sabes Sakura? A veces pienso que te caigo mal

-no! De veras!

-y también creo que deberías dejar el sarcasmo

-no!... sarcástica yo! Me lo juras!

-bueno ya… que era lo que te parecía extraño Hinata?

-ya te dije Kiba no te importa

-No te estoy preguntando a ti Sakura si no a Hinata

-chicos ya no discutan- Tente trataba de calmarlos

-no te metas Tenten no ves que está bestia no entiende

-cómo me llamaste?

-acaso no escuchaste? Te dije bestia

-que poca tienes

-gracias

-no te estaba alabando

-igual gracias

En lo que estos dos discutían como de costumbre, yo me asome hacia las jardineras, por alguna extraña razón me siento emocionada de haber conocido a Naruto, aun que todavía me da un poco de pena tener que hablarle.

De repente lo veo salir del pasillo y sentarse en una jardinera, estoy a punto de gritarle, cuando veo que sale una chica rubia con su pelo amarrado en una coleta, Ino le salta al cuello y lo besa, él corresponde y después de un rato la abraza. Aparto mi vista de ahí. Sé que no puedo culparle de nada porque yo lo sabía, y tampoco puedo reclamarle porque apenas lo conozco. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco mal.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

¿Les gusto? espero que si como ya había dicho antes este fic es una creación de dos amigas y mía nos ha costado hacerlo pero eso no quita lo divertido que ha sido ponernos a discutir sobre los capitulos, los poemas que vienen al principio son originales que nosotras mismas hemos compuesto para resumir un poco de lo que se va a tratar el capitulo o el sentir del personaje que relatara el capitulo, ummm aparte de eso los capitulos se entregaran cada tres semanas.

Aparte de eso les agradesco profundamente a las personas que han servido como modelo para los personajes que estan dentro dela historia ¡Pido reviews para ellos! sin mas que decir hasta la proxima.


	2. Amigos o algo más

**_¡SORPRESA!  para todas los que lo solicitaron por reviews a qui esta el segundo capitulo disfrutenlo._**

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Una amistad requiere de tiempo para poderse formar

De recuerdos y momentos, para valorar,

Y sin embargo cuando el cariño sobre pasa los lazos de hermandad

El amor renace de lo que empezó como amistad.

**_Capítulo 2: Amigos o algo más…_**

(Naruto)

Ha acabado la primera clase, y ahora tenemos dos horas de educación física con Gai-Sensei. Salgo del vestidor ya con mi uniforme puesto, el cual consiste en un short azul marino, una playera deportiva blanca y tenis del mismo color, Sasuke ya me espera con su mochila en el hombro, para entrar al gimnasio, tenemos que subir las escaleras que están en el mismo edificio. Cuando llegamos, el grupo ya estaba calentando, así que dejamos nuestras cosas en un rincón y nos acercamos a Gaara, lo saludo y nos ponemos a calentar.

-porqué llegaron tan tarde?-preguntó Gaara

-es que Naruto quería ver a…-lo interrumpí dándole un pisotón-… Auch! Pesado

-nadie, nadie- digo rápidamente poniendo mis manos delante de mí, Gaara me mira raro pero antes de que pregunte, llega el profe, justo a tiempo.

-muy bien mis pupilos hay que encender la llama de la juventud!-grita alzando el pulgar y sonriendo con un brillito en los dientes

-si! Gai-Sensei-ahora el que grita es Lee un tipo raro que siempre viene a ver al profe

-y de dónde salió este?-susurra Sasuke

-ni idea-contesta Gaara viendo como alumno y profesor se toman de las manos- pero me dan miedo O_Ou

-muy bien den 20 vueltas al gimnasio!-ordena el profesor comenzando a correr.

Hubo un suspiro general, y después de unos segundos comenzamos a correr, yo estoy de buenas, y eso es algo que refleja en lo que hago ya que me encuentro corriendo delante del grupo, seguido de Sasuke y Gaara que están detrás de mí. Van 10 vueltas y mis amigos me alcanzan, pero de un momento a otro Gaara se detiene a descansar.

-con que ganas vienes- me dice el teme

-si-contestó sonriendo- recuerda que ayer por fin le hable a Hinata-Chan

-sí y sabes una cosa… hoy te vio besándote con Ino

En ese momento detengo mi paso, oh no! Me vio!... ahora que voy a hacer!. Mi aura depresiva es más que palpable, entonces me pongo de espaldas a Sasuke, quien se acaba de dar cuenta de que ya no voy a su lado.

-Naruto?- sin respuesta- estás bien?

-Sasuke-silencio-estoy deprimido-agacho mi cabeza

-oh no! Otro de tus ataques de emo no!

-Hinata-Chan me vio-susurro sacando algo de mi bolsillo del short

-Lo perdí!

-me vio-tomo la galleta y hago como que me corto las venas

-Naruto… que haces?-me pregunta Sasuke con una ceja levantada

-me siento vivo

-dame eso-me arrebata las galletas sin gran esfuerzo- y la que está en la otra bolsa

-toma T.T –se la doy y luego me da la espalda para reanudar su camino, pero inmediatamente voltea a verme

-ah! Y también la de la calceta- la saco y se la entrego en la mano

-qué haces?- veo como mi amigo tira la que me saque de la calceta y se come las otras dos

-tengo hambre, no pude desayunar bien- me comenta mi amigo con las galletas en la boca

-pero… T.T

-vamos chicos enciendan su llama de la juventud!-nos dije Gai-Sensei llegando a nuestro lado y empujándonos

Después de otra hora y media, 100 abdominales y 100 sentadillas, el sensei nos mando a ducharnos y arreglarnos. Al salir de los vestidores nos despedimos de Gaara ya que el a pesar de ir en nuestro grupo, en algunas materias llevamos secciones diferentes, la igual que mi novia Ino.

Llegamos al salón y no hay nadie, así que nos sentamos en las bancas que están afuera y Sasuke comienza a hablar.

-no debiste haberte puesto tan mal

-y qué querías que hiciera… ahora va hacer más difícil acercarme a Hinata-Chan

-si, pero no era para tanto-suspiró

-no creo soportar esto mucho tiempo

-entonces corta a la mandona esa y evítate problemas-me sugiere mi amigo muy quitado de la pena

-¿¡QUÉ! No puedo cortarla así porque si

-claro que puedes, además me cae mejor Hinata

-si… ella te cae mejor o es que le habla a esa pelirrosa que tanto te gusta

-cof…cof… te decía que-¬////¬ … mi amigo estaba así o más rojo

-cambias el tema, eso quiere decir que si te gusta!

-mejor cállate dobe con arranques de EMO

-teme cubito de hielo con arranques de persona "normal"!

-dobe

-teme

-dobe

-teme

Y así estuvimos otro buen rato, hasta que llegó el maestro de español. Varias horas después, salimos del colegio. Hoy no vi para nada a Hinata y ahora que me vio con Ino no sé que voy a hacer?, aunque estoy seguro de que ella sabe que tengo novia. Pero bueno mañana pensare en algo. Ahora vamos de camino a mi casa, por el momento vivo con mi padrino ya que mis padres están muertos.

-oye dobe mañana me vas a acompañar a mi casa para recibir a mi hermano?-me preguntó el teme con cara de fastidio

-es viernes?

-si

-Pues creo que si, pero me darías asilo

-claro, no pienso quedarme en el departamento solo con él

-y qué tus padres no vienen? Hace tiempo que no los veo

-no ellos siguen haciéndose cargo de sus negocios en Europa

-es verdad…

Llegamos a mi casa, sacó las llaves, abro la puerta y me despido de mi amigo mientras entró a mi casa.

-padrino!-no hay respuesta-ero-senin!

Pasó a la sala, no hay nadie, subo y reviso su habitación, tampoco hay nadie, así que entró a mi cuarto, aviento la mochila y me cambio de ropa, sacó mi celular del bolsillo del pantalón de la escuela, y del cajón del escritorio mi Ipod y enciendo la computadora. En lo que se termina de encender, bajo a la cocina comer algo, en el refrigerador hay una nota de mi padrino, la leo y resulta que se fue a comer con otros escritores, dice que me dejo algo "comestible" en el microondas. Como lento para después al terminar subir nuevamente a mi habitación a checar mi correo.

Me encuentro con un correo de Tsunade y su hija Shizune, ellas son para mí como una tía y una prima, prácticamente las conozco desde que uso pañales gracias a que Tsunade es amiga de mi padrino desde la universidad. El correo decía que ya habían publicado el libro de medicina de Tsunade en Nueva York, y que había sido un éxito, también me mando algunas fotos de la firma de autógrafos.

Después de esa grata sorpresa, hago mi tarea y al terminar de hacerla, bajo a ver la televisión un rato. Dan las 8 pm y Jiraiya me manda un mensaje diciendo que llega en 20 minutos.

Tal vez pueda pensar en una solución al problema que tengo con Ino y Hinata, bueno tal vez pueda como dijo Sasuke cortar a Ino… o seguir con ella e ignorar la situación con Hinata y hablarle como si nada. Después de unos minutos la puerta se abre y aparece mi padrino.

-Naruto! Ya llegue!

-estoy en la sala Jiraiya!-mi padrino deja sus llaves en la mesa que hay en el recibidor y entra a la sala, al llegar junto a mi me da un golpe en la cabeza.

-más respeto niño

-auch! Ya perdón –mi padrino se desanuda la corbata y se sienta pesadamente en el sofá

-como te fue?- me pregunta para comenzar una conversación

-bien… por cierto recibí correos de Tsunade y Shizune

-como las extraño… hace tiempo que no las veo

-lo mismo digo

-te noto raro… tienes algo?

-eh!.. yo bueno… tengo un problema…- le confieso algo afligido

-se trata de esa tal Hinata y la loca de tu novia?... haz lo que cualquier persona en su juicio haría, corta a la loca y quédate con la que te gusta

-"_que todo el mundo se puso de acuerdo? Y cómo supo lo de Hinata?"-_pensé – oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-si la que quieras

-cómo supiste lo de Hinata?

-ah! Pues eso Sasuke me lo dijo y el cuaderno donde escribes siempre está abierto en tu escritorio

-no deberías hurgar en mis cosas-le reclamo

-a no?

-no… y otra cosa mañana iré a casa de Sasuke a dormir, está bien?

-quien los viera diría que parecen novios

-ja ja que gracioso ¬¬

Después de ser el hazme reír de Jiraiya, me fui a dormir, pero antes arregle mi uniforme y puse a cargar mi celular y el ipod, me cambie, me metí en la cama, y me quede dormido después de meditar unos pocos minutos sobre la solución a mis relaciones pero fue en vano.

Me desperté en la mañana y la alarma de mi celular comienza a sonar. De verdad estoy cansado y agotado, porque toda la noche prácticamente me la pase en vela resolviendo mi problema. Por tercera vez el celular sonó así que lo apagué y seguí mi rutina diaria, lo que se refiere a ir del cuarto al baño y del baño al cuarto, una vez vestido arreglo mi mochila con mis libro y tomo otra más pequeña en la que guardo mi ropa. Bajo a la cocina y me encuentro a mi padrino hablando por teléfono y cocinando.

-ajá te veo allá-lo miro interrogante y me contesta con los labios "es Tsunade".

-dile que felicidades por su libro-susurró tomando en una mano dos manteles y en la otra un par de platos.

-así, otra cosa Naruto te felicita-silencio- dice hola y Shizune también –me informa me padrino y después continuo hablando por tres minutos más, en lo que ponía yo la mesa, después desayunamos y me fui al colegio.

Hay veces que la concentración no se me da, y hoy fue uno de esos días. Si no hubiera estado Sasuke ahí estoy seguro de que no hubiera tenido más que garabatos en mi cuaderno.

Han pasado todas las clases, ya me despedí de Gaara y de Ino, la cual como siempre hizo una escena gigantesca, que provoco que Sasuke y Gaara se pusieran de malas. Llegamos al departamento de mi mejor amigo y después de un suspiró y de una larga pausa, tomo sus llaves y abrió la puerta que había en el recibidor del edificio, entró y dio vuelta a la derecha, de repente nos paramos en frente de una elegante puerta de madera con un letrero que decía "Uchiha" con un pai-pai debajo, dentro del departamento se escuchaba una música de jazz de muy buen gusto.

-debió de haberse esperado-murmura entre dientes mi amigo

-qué sucede?

-nada, solo que Itachi se adelantó-suspiró- pensé que al menos tendríamos unos momentos de paz

Metió la llave de la cerradura y el picaporte y los giró, la puerta se abrió dejando salir un aroma delicioso, entramos y dejamos las mochilas en una banca que estaba en el pasillo de la entrada. Una voz se escucho desde el comedor.

-Sasuke?-él solo torció la boca y respondió

-si soy yo y vengo con un amigo!

-pasen y tomen asiento, traeré una porción para tu amigo-dijo otra vez sin que pudiéramos verle

Hicimos lo que el hermano mayor del teme nos dijo, y nos sentamos en el comedor, Sasuke en el lugar que ya estaba servido, y yo delante de él, en cuanto toque el asiento un hombre joven entró en el comedor con un plato y un vaso, lo dejo delante de mí y se volvió a sentar. Era alto de tez clara, cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color con unas líneas debajo de ellos que parecían como ojeras, tomo un poco de su agua y se presentó, si es verdad que conocía a los padres del teme pero jamás había visto a su hermano.

-soy Uchiha Itachi, mucho gusto

-soy Uzumaki Naruto, un placer

-y dime qué te parece la comida?

-umm…deliciosa-dije probando un bocado

-gracias- él también probó una porción de su comida-y dime qué hacen tus padre?

-pues ellos murieron-le dije un poco cabizbajo- pero mi padrino escribe libros

-oh lo lamento… pero como se llama tu padrino?

-Jiraiya

-he escuchado hablar de él… y he leído algunos de sus libros-comentó el hermano de mi amigo

-genial

Después de responder un par de preguntas y echar otro par de vistazos a la cara de Sasuke, decidimos por fin comer en silencio, hasta que en el postre Itachi intento volver a sacarle platica a su hermano.

-y cómo va la escuela?

-bien-respondió secamente el teme

-y cómo… han estado mis padres?

-bien no he tenido la oportunidad de verlos ni de hablar con ellos, pero ambos te extrañan

-creo que les llamaré mañana… y cómo van tus relaciones?

-pues conozco a Naruto-dobe, a Gaara y…-interrumpió

-me refiero a si conocen a alguna chica?-preguntó de manera pícara

Uy! Platicas incomodas, estaba a punto de levantarme de mi lugar con algún pretexto estúpido, cuando sucedió.

-pues a Gaara creo que le gusta una chica que vive por su vecindario, mientras que Naruto tiene novia y quiere con otra chica de otro grupo-dijo el teme dejándome todo rojo, así que dispuse a dar un sorbo de mi vaso para contraatacar

-sí y a Sasuke-Teme le gusta una chica llamada Sa-ku-ra-pronuncie lentamente viendo como las mejillas de él se ponían rojas y miraba su pastel como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-que bien! Y cómo es?-pregunto Itachi con un brillito en los ojos- es linda?

-le habla a la chica que le gusta a Naruto- le respondió mi amigo quien comenzaba a impacientarse

-hay hermanito estúpido!

-ay! ya cambia de frase no?

-y si no quiero?

-al menos ten imaginación

-no

-falto de imaginación!

-estúpido!

-SIN IMAGINACIÓN!

-yo me retiró

-y yo me largo… vámonos dobe

Vi como ambos se levantaban como resortes de la mesa y salían del comedor, yo tomé mi pastel y seguí a Sasuke.

-que hermosa familia feliz, y a qué ambiente tan relajado me viniste a meter- ironice mientras caminábamos por el pasillo

-cállate baka, mejor toma tus cosas, te llevare a tu cuarto

Avanzamos unos cuantos pasos más y él me señalo un cuarto que estaba entre el de él y el que supongo era el de su hermano, así que entramos. Hasta la hora en que se supone nos tendríamos que ir a dormir no supe más de Itachi ya que estuve jugando Rock Band en la habitación con Sasuke, hasta que su hermano hizo acto de presencia.

-bueno ya vengo a hacer las paces… amor y paz hermanito-dijo Itachi entrando a la habitación y con las manos haciendo una señal hippie

-quién eres tú y que le hiciste a mi hermano?-dijo falsamente sorprendido Sasuke

-uno intenta razonar contigo y te pones pesado

-tú! Las paces jajajajajajajajaja!

-Aja

-qué la hipocresía es parte de lo que te enseñaron en la universidad?

-ya cállate

-ahora que lo recuerdo… y tu novio Kisame?

-que te digo lo corte y ahora estoy con AZUKA-respondió con notable sarcasmo

-deberás? Ay tan bien que me caía

-estúpido lo dije con SARCASMO

-es que lo dijiste de una manera tan convincente-comento Sasuke mientras apagaba el x-box y dejaba su guitarra

-oye estaba ganando!-le reclamé cuando vi por perdido mi juego

-ya cállate dobe y vamos ya a dormir

-si los niños buenos se acuestan temprano

Eran las 10:30 y Sasuke dio media vuelta y salío de allí conmigo pisándole los talones, después de eso todavía estuvimos en su cuarto en el internet, bajando música y chateando con Gaara por web-Cam, por poco tiempo ya que Temari apareció con el teléfono en la mano y saludando para después decirle que se fuera a acostar, nos despedimos y después desapareció.

Y hablando de música en el último momento a Sasuke se le dio por bajar varias canciones de su grupo favorito, y después como a las 12:20am me regrese a mi cuarto a dormir.

Ha pasado un mes desde entonces y creo tener ya la solución a mi problema, pero no la pienso poner en marcha hasta estar seguro de que funcionara, por el momento estoy dejando enfriar la situación con Ino para que no arme una escena y con Hinata pienso ser yo quién vuelva a hablarle.

Hoy ya casi me voy y no la he visto, estoy caminando sin rumbo por la escuela ya que el profe de lógica no se presento a dar clase, Sasuke viene a lado de mí tan cubito de hielo como siempre, cuando de repente veo como un par de chicos pasan corriendo dejándonos atrás, creo que se quienes son, y si no me equivoco, ellos son: Kiba Inozuka y Shikamaru Nara, obviamente el primero arrastrando al segundo.

Pocos metros después se paran y saludan a un par de chicas que estaban sentadas en una jardinera mientras que por el otro lado viene Hinata, veo como al llegar con sus amigos los saluda a todos. Razono durante dos segundos y luego tomo a Sasuke por el codo, y comienzo a jalarlo, desconcertado él mira hacia donde nos dirigimos y sonríe altaneramente para después soltarme y sostenerme el paso.

-HINATA-CHAN!-gritó con todas mis fuerzas, ella me ve y se sonroja levemente, luego las otras dos chicas voltean y nos ven (reconozco a la que le gusta a Sasuke) luego sonríen pícaramente y le dicen algo a Hinata la cual se sonroja aun más.

-hola Naruto-Kun,- me saluda cuando llegamos a su lado

-hola! cómo estás?- la saludo con un beso en la mejilla

-bien y tú?

-igual-le sonrió

-hmp hola Hinata

-hola Sasuke-Kun- los cuatro que estaban con ella nos ven y carraspean su garganta

-ah! Perdón chicos les presentó a mis amigos… Kiba Inozuka

-alias la bestia-dice la castaña de chonguitos, provocando las risas de sus amigos menos de kiba, y de Sasuke pero disimulada

-Shikamaru Nara

-alias el Vago problemático-dice ahora la chica de cabello rosa riendo junto con la otra chica mientras sus amigos lo miran con recelo

-y Sakura Haruno y Tenten Ama

-alias el par de locas-dijeron ambos chicos a la vez mientras comenzaron a reír, pero sus risas no duraron mucho ya que ambas chicas golpearon tan fuerte sus cabezas que sonó hueco

-y así Neji te soporta Tenten?-pregunto Kiba

-cállate Tarado!-gritó ella

-Tsk… par de problemáticas

-Cállate vago!-gritó ahora Sakura

-ya chicas…-dijo Hinata tratando de calmar a sus amigos, mientras yo trataba de hacer que Sasuke dejara de reír para que respirara un poco. Después de eso me presente.

-yo soy Naruto Uzumaki – salude mientras les daba la mano a los cuatro

-y yo Sasuke Uchiha- mi amigo no se movió ni si quiera un poco, ni sonrió, solo dirigió su mirada a Sakura "disimuladamente"

-oh que bien! Hace tiempo que los conocíamos de vista-dijo Sakura

-si… de vista-dijo Tenten con una nota de sarcasmo y picándole las costillas a su amiga

-saben?... nosotros tan bien hemos escuchado de ustedes-comentó Kiba

-así… dónde?-pregunte

-ustedes no juegan video juegos?

Así es… ustedes también juegan no?

-si

-y tú juegas cartas?-dijo Sasuke señalando a Shikamaru

-si

Y allí comenzó toda una plática entre ellos y yo me puse a platicar con Hinata, Tenten y Sakura, porque Kiba se unió a la plática de los otros dos. Después llegó Gaara y se unió a nuestra plática.

Así estuvimos un buen rato, hasta que tuvimos que salir del colegio. Antes de que llegáramos a la puerta nos encontramos con Neji, el primo de Hinata y Temari, la cual se puso a platicar con Shikamaru. Me di cuenta de que cuando me acercaba más de medio metro Hinata su primo ponía cara de asesino y Tente lo tenía que jalar.

Y así estuvimos hasta que llegamos a su casa y luego Sasuke se ofreció a llevar a Sakura a su casa. Mientras que a Gaara y Temari los encaminaron Kiba y Shikamaru. Después de dejar a su prima en casa y de afilar su mira y hacerme casi correr, Neji llevó a su novia a su respectiva casa.

Me parecieron muy buena onda los amigos de Hinata, aun que su primo más o manos, todos me dan un poco de miedo, pero presiento que me he de llevar muy bien con todos, o al menos eso es lo que espero porque realmente quiero estar con Hinata y ser parte de su mundo.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Bueno pues espero que les aya gustado es el primer capitulo de mi autoria y pues me toco ser Naruto espero no haberla regado mucho. Un millón de gracias por todos los reviews y las alertas.


	3. No entiendo a Narutokun

Bueno lo prometido es deuda llega el tercer capitulo de este fic asi que sin mas se los dejo

* * *

**_Cuando te fuiste,_**

**_Los telones de mi corazón_**

**_se cerraron, pero…_**

**_Tú, te quedaste… en el escenario_**

**_Capítulo 3: No Entiendo a Naruto-Kun_******

**_ (Hinata)_**

Ya estamos a punto de terminar el año escolar, y ya casi no hay clases, así que hay mucho tiempo libre, sin embargo mi primo Neji ya no quiere que me vaya sola a la escuela si no con alguien de confianza, es por eso que ahora vamos rumbo a la escuela en su auto.

-Hinata-San?-me llamó Neji mientras conducía

-eh?... si Neji-Kun?

-quiero que me esperes saliendo de clases para irnos juntos de ahora en lo que resta del año está bien?

-mmm… puedo saber el por qué?

-porque esos nuevos amiguitos tuyos no me dan confianza y mucho menos Uzumaki… entonces me esperas?

-está bien

Y es que qué le podía decir para que cambiara esa forma de pensar?, porque como se puede ver Naruto y Sasuke no se defienden. Llegamos a la escuela, me bajó sin decir una sola palabra del auto y me voy a mi salón donde supuestamente tenía mi próxima clase, me siento en una jardinera enfrente del aula, sacó una libreta y comienzo a dibujar, hasta que de repente a los pocos minutos llegan Sakura Tenten y Kiba, pero venían muy sospechosos, seguramente algo hicieron.

-Hola chicos-los saludo-… y Shikamaru?

-le dio flojera venir y mejor se quedó jugando x-box en su casa-me responde Kiba

-pero si hubiera presenciado lo que pasó se le quita la flojera jejejeje

-qué presenciaron Tenten-Chan?

-pues… que ellos te cuenten, ya llegó tu primo verdad?-asentí-voy a buscarlo- y se fue sin decirme nada solo con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, mientras Sakura y Kiba se hacían los disimulados para irse

-Kiba… Sakura-Chan… díganme que fue lo que vieron?-deje mi cuaderno a un lado para poder prestarles atención

-sabías que las saladitas son horneadas?

-no! De verdad… En serio Kiba quiero saber

-bueno mejor te lo digo yo-me dijo Sakura- lo que pasa es que nosotros junto con Tenten llagamos algo temprano y como no teníamos nada que hacer, nos fuimos a caminar sin rumbo…

-y luego…?-la incite a continuar

-pues detrás de la biblioteca vimos a tu novio con su novia

-a mi novio con su novia?-le pregunte sin entender

-bueno… a Naruto con Ino… y como somos tus amigos entenderás que teníamos que ver qué pasaba y platicártelo no?

-aja, continúa

-la cosa es que nos quedamos espiando y se ve que el tipo no tiene tacto para hablar y sobre todo para cortar a la rubiecita, simplemente le dijo muy serio…"disculpa pero esto ya no funciona, terminamos"… me sorprendió por que cuando Ino le dijo…" me dejas por otra… verdad?"… -Sakura imitaba la voz de trompeta de Ino, y era raro que no se riera-…Naruto se puso todo rojo y le contestó tratando de disimular haciéndose el ofendido…"tú crees eso de mi? Ya vez por qué te digo que esto no está funcionando? Somos diferentes que no lo puedes entender!"… ya para no hacerte el cuento largo la corto y ella se fue llorando, se ve que tu nov…

-hola Naruto! Sasuke!-gritaron mis amigos y como llegaron tan rápido se me subieron los colores al rostro

-Hola Hinata-Chan, Sakura-Chan y Kiba

-hmp!

-oye Hinata-Chan me preguntaba si hoy te ibas a ir sola… digo para que te acompañemos-jala por el brazo a Sasuke con algo de fuerza-oye por qué estás tan roja

En eso suena el timbre para la siguiente hora

-discúlpame Naruto-Kun… pero me voy a ir con mi primo

-oh! Es…este…está bien… bueno ya nos vamos porque tenemos clase-y vuelve a jalar a Sasuke porque este estaba entretenido con Sakura je je je!

Por fin estamos en vacaciones y todo ha sido muy aburrido ya que no he tenido nada que hacer solo me la he pasado recordando la última vez que vi a Naruto en la escuela, ese día que no pude irme con ellos, como se alejaban y escuchaba a Sasuke hablarle a Naruto desde lejos.

-**_ya dobe no es para tanto… Y DAME ESA GALLETA!_**

y recuerdo a Naruto, por raro que parezca con un aspecto, como si hubiera ido a un funeral…mmm algunas veces parece medio emo.

Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado?

Hoy voy a salir con Sakura, Tenten y mi primo Neji, vamos a ir a un centro comercial, pero no mis amigas no me quieren decir a cual, pero esto ya no me sorprende de ellas, siempre me hacen lo mismo.

-Hinata-San ya estás lista? Se nos hace tarde

-ya voy Neji-Kun

Baje corriendo las escaleras y casi me caigo… otra vez. Llegamos temprano al lugar en donde nos habíamos quedado en ver, ya que a mi primo no le gusta llegar tarde a ningún lugar y menos si está su novia.

-oye Neji-Kun?-le llamé mientras esperábamos a que llegaran las chicas

-si?

-no te dijeron a que plaza vamos?

-no… creí que te lo habían dicho a ti.

-mmm… estoy segura de que algo traman estás dos-susurre despacio solo para mi misma

-qué dijiste?-me preguntó mi primo extrañado

-nada… no dije nada… este….mira ya vienen-mis dos amigas venían caminando por la calle riendo y secreteándose no se que cosa

-Hola Hinata!-dicen en coro con una cara mal disimulada tratando de aguantarse las risas

-Hola Neji-Kun!-lo saluda Tenten y va a su lado derecho para tomar su mano-bueno entonces… ya nos vamos?

-claro vámonos

Nos fuimos en metro, durante todo el camino trate de que Sakura me dijera algo, pero solo reía y reía y me miraba con unos ojos como queriéndome decir "_te vas a sorprender"_ y obviamente la pareja estrella, solo estaba absorta en su propio mundo. Luego bajamos en una estación que yo no conocía, salimos del metro y caminamos unas tres cuadras hasta llegar al centro comercial Konoha y de repente todo tuvo sentido.

*La forma en que se comportaban

*el centro comercial

*no quererme decir nada

*sus risas extrañas

Volteo a ver a Sakura y a Tenten con cara de "_me las van a pagar algún día_", Sakura comienza a reírse a carcajadas muy fuertes y Tenten se ríe pero al mismo tiempo se esconde detrás de mi primo solo asomando su cabeza del lado derecho, mientras Neji no entendía lo que pasaba.

Flash Back

Estábamos a unos días de salir de vacaciones, y yo me encontraba con Naruto platicando afuera de mi salón.

-oye Hinata-Chan?

-si?

-qué piensas hacer en vacaciones?

-bueno yo pensaba que tal vez, podría conseguir un trabajo o practicar un deporte, también ver si podría entrar a un concurso o tal vez solo tal vez encerrarme en mi casa y quedarme allí hasta que la escuela comience… otra vez

-jajajaja eres muy graciosa Hinata-Chan

-no era broma-le dije con un hilo de voz

-yo he conseguido… bueno en verdad Sasuke-Teme me ha conseguido un trabajo en donde el trabaja es una tienda de discos

-oh y dónde es?-le pregunte curiosa

-es en un centro comercial que se llama Konoha, Lo conoces?

-no, creo que no… pero si quieres puedo ir a verte algún día?-me sonroje al decirte esto

-claro que si cuando quieras-me contestó súper contento y algo sonrojado

Fin Del Flash Back

ME HAN TRAIDO AL TRABAJO DE NARUTO! Y para mi mala suerte no me puedo ir porque aquí está mi primo y no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando. Qué hago? Que hago? QUE HAGO!

-pues entra-me dice la risita mal disimulada de Sakura en mi mente

-por qué nos detenemos?

-pues es que Hinata se detuvo, pero ya vamos Neji-Kun- le dijo Tenten-vamos Hinata al cabo ya estás aquí- y fusilo a mi amiga con la mirada por decir eso

Tomó aire y entró a la plaza, primero fuimos directamente a donde se supone trabajan Naruto y Sasuke, es un mix-up bastante grande y bonito por cierto… pero qué pasa?... pensé que habían cortado… qué se supone que hace ella aquí!

Estaban afuera del mix-up hablando, la verdad es que no quería saber ya más nada, ni de lo que estaban hablando, ni el porqué están ahí, ni quise fijarme solo que cuando los vi, todos mis pasos se cortaron, y se me fue la voz cuando… cuando…ELLA LO BESO!

Ino me daba la espalda y estaba de frente de Naruto, él me alcanzo a ver cuando me detuve y de repente estaba como a 5m de ellos, pero ya no quería ni podía acercarme más. Al verme la empujo inmediatamente y… no sé que paso… me tape los oídos para no escuchar nada me di la media vuelta y salí corriendo hasta el último piso, que era el estacionamiento y ahí me quede un rato.

Luego recordé que Neji se iba a enojar y no lo quería ver enojado, ya que es inaguantable, además ya llevaba un rato allí y deben estar preocupados. Bajé a buscar a todos, pero no me atreví a poner ni si quiera un pie en el piso en donde se encontraba el mix-up.

-Hinata dónde estabas?-me preguntó Tenten que al parecer me estaba buscando

-pues en el estacionamiento, y dónde dejaste a mi primo y Sakura-Chan?

-veras cuando saliste corriendo, Neji-Kun ni si quiera se dio cuenta de lo que paso, es más ni si quiera vio a Naruto, entonces pregunto que a donde fuiste y a Sakura solo se le ocurrió que tenías que ir al baño, luego les dije " la voy a acompañar, ustedes váyanse al café y ahorita los alcanzamos" y te vine a buscar…

-espera… es café está en el mismo piso que el mix-up?

-cálmate, está uno más arriba

-está bien- respire un poco tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos- viste lo que yo Tenten-Chan?

-si lo vi todo, pero ha de haber una razón… te juro que yo vi cuando la cortaba, no sé qué paso…

-no importa Tenten- suspiré- en verdad no tiene importancia, simplemente pensé en algo que no era cierto… que le gustaba mientras tenía novia, y por qué habría de gustarle yo? Habiendo tantas chicas que darían todo por él

-Hinata ya estuvo bueno!-me gritó- arriba ese ánimo, no es por nada pero dime acaso has visto a una chica tan bonita como tú que quiera ha ese tonto tanto como tú! … no verdad? Y si en verdad volvió con ella pues él se lo pierde! ENTENDISTE!

-si pero ya no grites por favor que todos se nos quedan viendo

-que!-voltea a ver a todas las personas que se nos queda viendo por el gritadero, ella se sonroja-mmm… este… ya nos vamos… Hinata? Vámonos!

Y corrimos hasta el elevador, fue muy graciosa su cara al ver a todas esas personas que la vieron con desconcierto. Llegamos algo cansadas al café.

-por qué tardaron tanto?

-perdón Neji-Kun-habló Tenten- pero es que unos tipos dejaron oprimidos los botones del elevador y no podíamos salir verdad Hinata?

-he… si, si eso paso

-bueno y van a pedir algo?

-yo quiero un capuchino… y tú Hinata?

-no quiero nada gracias

-no te pongas de anoréxica

-no me digas así… está bien también quiero un capuchino

Después de comer y platicar un rato en cual estuvimos muy bien, ya nos íbamos pero en ese momento…. Oh dios no!... no puede ser! Naruto venía subiendo por las escaleras… diablos por qué no podía tomar el elevador? Bueno ya no importa

En ese mismo momento voltea a verme… lo vi y quería que me tragara la tierra, pero en vez de eso me salvo… Neji… fue algo… extraño, pero al mismo tiempo bueno. Neji vio a Naruto que me estaba viendo, como estaba a mi lado derecho, pasó su brazo izquierdo pobre mis hombros para abrazarme y hacer que entráramos al elevador que estaba muy cerca de nosotros.

Luego mi primo ya estando dentro del elevador, presiona el botón para cerrar las puertas y con su mano derecha se despidió de Naruto con una sonrisa y una cara que decía "no te le acerques"

Llegamos rápidamente a mi casa e inmediatamente subí a mi habitación, primero habíamos acompañado a Sakura hasta su casa y luego me dejaron a mí y Neji se fue a "dejar" a Tenten a su casa (nadie se cree eso). Al entrar a mi cuarto, me tire en mi cama, me puse los audífonos, prendí el ipod, tomé mi cuaderno y comencé a dibujar, mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado, y si había estado bien haber reaccionado de esa manera y me dije a mi misma qué habrá pensado Naruto?, no lo comprendo, en verdad soy una tonta, ni si quiera soy una persona muy a llegada a él, y es por eso que no le puedo reclamar nada.

Qué voy a hacer la próxima vez que lo vea?... quisiera estar bien con él, quiero decir aun que siga o no con Ino… pues en verdad quiero una linda amistad con él aunque solo eso sea. A continuación veo el dibujo que hice, al parecer una pareja que se están abrazando muy felizmente, del otro lado de la hoja hice el mismo dibujo pero viendo por detrás a la parejita. Por la música que puse pronto me comencé a quedar dormida.

… Y desperté... o eso creo yo… pero estaba en un lugar que no conocía, era un parque, estaba muy lindo y casi no había gente pero yo… estaba con un chico desconocido, no lo le veía la cara, pero tenía el uniforme de la escuela igual que yo, veníamos caminando muy contentos y platicando, creo que era su novia porque de repente me abrazó y me beso y yo naturalmente le correspondí… después de eso seguimos platicando y…

… como siempre Naruto… ya me estoy comenzando a acostumbrar a que aparezca. Llega y se pone frente a nosotros, nos detiene no se qué le dijo a mi acompañante, pero este reacciono mal.

-eso no es cierto Naruto! Estás mintiendo!

-no estoy mintiendo-le dijo serio-solo digo la verdad y si no pregúntale a ella

-no pienso caer en tú juego-le contestó mi supuesto novio-y si nos permites ya nos vamos-Me tomo de la mano y yo miraba la cara de Naruto que era de dolor al ver que nos íbamos y de repente

-HINATA-CHAN! RECUERDA QUE TE AMO!-gritó con lágrimas en los ojos-DILE A ESE IMBECIL QUE SIENTES LO MISMO POR MI!

Me paralice, lo que siempre había querido y me iba con otro, pareciera que yo nunca iba a regresa, y fue entonces cuando se me ocurre ver a la cara a mi acompañante y vi perfectamente su rostro y…

No sé quién era, solo que tenía el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color, era un chico muy parecido a Sasuke, pero en definitiva no era Sasuke ya que su sonrisa no era de arrogancia si no algo falsa, a pesar de todo él era muy amable conmigo y me trataba con mucha dulzura, el me abrazó de la cintura y después nos fuimos caminando como si nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado con Naruto.

Y luego no entiendo porque… pero escuche la voz de Sasuke, primero escuche como le hablaba a Naruto.

-Oye dobe cálmate va a regresar, no te pongas emo.

-por alguna razón en el siguiente instante estaba junto a nosotros pero mi acompañante no lo veía solo yo.

-Hinata sabías que tu y Naruto van a terminar juntos?

-perdón?-le pregunte sorprendida

-si qué te casaras con él… mmm…. Cómo cuántos hijos van a querer?

-de qué estás hablando!

-20?... bueno si tú lo dices- él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, era como si hablara del clima o algo así

-yo no dije que 20 hijos!

-está bien si quieres los 20 hijos, bueno pero eso te va a doler un poco

-Sasuke-Kun no me estás haciendo caso verdad?

-en parto natural o por cesárea?

-Sasuke-Kun ya basta!

-mmm… puede ser la mitad y la mitad

-por favor te lo pido por favor… qué quieres decirme?- y mi disque novio ni en cuenta, Sasuke dibujo una sonrisa altanera en su rostro

-tú-te-vas-ha-quedar-con-Naruto-Baka… lo entendiste?

-si-fue lo único que pude decir después de lo que me dijo y otra vez enrojecí y miraba el suelo, asimilando lo que me acababa de decir

-entonces por qué andas con ese idiota?-me preguntó con algo de molestia

-anda…?-y mire a mi acompañante, yo sabía que este tipo era mi novio, pero hasta este momento me cayo el veinte de que yo ni si quiera lo conocía entonces Sasuke tenía razón que hacía yo con él?

Y después…

…Desperté totalmente sacada de onda, lo único que pude hacer fue ir por mi cuaderno de dibujo y plasmar todo lo que había soñado, este sueño me tenía totalmente aturdida y confundida, y lo único que deseaba era poder aclarar ya esta situación.

* * *

Les gusto? espero que si por que en realidad esta amiga se esforso muchísimo y pues reviews para ella que les parce dejenmelos ami y yo se los paso uno por uno.

¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS!


	4. Decepción: Una amistad sin sentido

Siguiente capitulo subido y para todas aquellas que pensaron que era Itachi el del sueño, les tengo noticias...neee...no se los diré por que es sorpresa y quiero que ustedes lo descubran a si que échenle coco y piensen un poco. Sin mas el capitulo #4 de Young Teen Hearts!

* * *

No sé porque me siento desvanecer…

Somos tan iguales y diferentes a la vez…

Comprendo tu anhelo de crecer,

Pero mi egoísmo no me deja ver…

Que a tu lado…

Tal vez nunca estaré…

**_Capítulo 4: decepción: Una Amistad Sin Sentido_**

(Sakura)

Después del "pequeño" incidente en el centro comercial, al otro día, Hinata nos contó algo sobre un sueño, la verdad no le preste mucha atención, yo estaba más concentrada en saber por qué Ino había besado a Naruto? Si ya habían cortado y por qué este le correspondió?... bueno ya lo averiguaría después, Hasta que Hinata contó algo sobre Sasuke en sus sueños… esperen, qué hacía Hinata soñando con MI Sasuke!... bueno está bien, no es precisamente "mío" pero bueno… igual incomoda que tu amiga sueñe con el niño que te gusta, aun que solo sea para advertirle que tarde o temprano acabara con su mejor amigo… aun que claro, eso es verdad Naruto y Hinata están hechos el uno para el otro, aun que ellos no lo quieran ver… claro ya yo me encargaría de eso.

Las semanas después de eso pasaron tranquilas… bueno vale no tan tranquilas para alguien que debe cuatro materias, por esa razón casi no vi ni a Tenten ni a Hinata ya que tenía que estudiar para pasar mis exámenes y claro yo me aproveche de esto para pedirle ayuda a Sasuke (no es que la necesitara, ya que yo era muy capaz de pasar lo extraordinarios sin ni siquiera estudiar… pero simplemente quería pasar más tiempo con él, sé que suena presuntuoso pero es la verdad)

Él acepto ayudarme, y le sorprendió un poco el hecho de que debiera cuatro materias, entonces no me quedó de otra más que explicarle las razones por las que reprobé esas materias. La verdad es que lo que eran artes y dibujo, bueno son materias en las que me especializó muy bien, por lo tanto quise ahorrarme la molestia de entrar todo el año a clases en las cuales ya sabía todo lo que hay que saber sobre ellas, y de paso ahorrarles un disgusto a los profesores de quedarme dormida en sus clases… así que decidí hacer los extraordinarios de esas materias.

Bueno en lo que respecta a las otra dos materias, bueno en física no iba muy bien que digamos, ya que no siempre cumplía en clases, pero igual alcanza el promedio para exentar, solo que poco antes de de que Tenten y Neji empezaran a andar, a mi amiga le gustaba un chico de nuestro grupo, al principio me daba igual y de vez en cuando la molestaba diciéndole que era gay (es que el chico en verdad tenía la pinta) pero un día al muy desgraciado se le ocurrió decirme ángel… ósea yo un ángel! Eso no lo podía permitir, y un día que llegaba tarde a clase de física me lo encontré en las escaleras y "sin querer" le puse el pie y se calló de los últimos 5 escalones fracturándose el pie, para mi mala suerte el profe me vio y me mandó a la dirección, pero como no tenía pruebas de que lo hubiera hecho a propósito y como aun era su clase, solamente me mandó a extraordinario, Shiro que así se llamaba el chico, no asistió a clases durante dos semanas, en las cuales durante su ausencia Neji y Tenten se empezaron a tratar… y después de todo algo bueno salió.

Fue extraño ya que esto no se lo había contado a nadie, ni si quiera a mis amigas (ya que estoy segura de que me matarían… sobre todo Tenten) Sasuke simplemente río ante mi relato (una risa encantadora diría yo) y me dijo que él había hecho algo parecido con una ex novia de Naruto, solo que fue un accidente… y quién dice que lo mío no lo fue?... fue un accidente… planeado… pero al fin de cuentas accidente.

Entonces me pregunto qué había sucedido en lógica? Por un momento me sonroje, ya que no podía decirle que es materia prácticamente la reprobé por su culpa, ya que la profesora me había mandado solo a examen final por como yo les decía "continuas llagadas tempranas" y el día del examen él estaba afuera del salón con toda la bola de sus amigotes, enfrente de la ventana de la cual yo estaba sentada a lado, y qué no conteste ninguna pregunta por estarlo mirando, esto claro me trajo una buena bronca y un extraordinario más a la lista. Entonces opte por decirle que la profesora me tenía muy mala fe, él pareció dudarlo, pero se lo conté en un tono tan falsamente amargo y con unos ojos tan tiernos que Sasuke terminó por creerme y me prometió venganza contra la maestra. Si todo mundo me llamaba ángel, me aprovecharía de eso no?

Estuvimos dos semanas antes de los exámenes estudiando, hay que admitir que para el carácter que tiene, me tenía bastante paciencia, incluso él me lo dijo alguna vez:

_-Es muy extraño… a estas alturas si Naruto no le hubiera entendido ya le habría gritado y me hubiera largado, y contigo… es completamente diferente, realmente quiero que entiendas aun que me lleve todo el día-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa_

Yo me sonroje por el comentario, la verdad no entendía porque lo hacía, yo conocía a la perfección la resolución del ejercicio, sin embargo sentía la necesidad de tenerlo más tiempo conmigo. No comprendía nada, la verdad es que yo soy muy enamoradiza, y con mis antiguos novios nunca dure más de dos meses, pero con Sasuke sentía algo completamente diferente.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y Sasuke y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos. Llegaron los extraordinarios y Sasuke me acompaño a presentarlos. Al terminar me acorde de algo, de algo que me había estado molestando y entonces de camino a mi casa decidí preguntarle.

-Sasuke-Kun?

-hmp?

-oye el día que fuimos al centro comercial… a verlos a ti y a Naruto a su trabajo… por qué Naruto besaba a Ino?... no se supone que ya habían terminado?

-cómo sabes que ya cortaron?-me pregunto enarcando una ceja

-bueno pues…-le tuve que contar todo lo que pasó ese día

-jajajaja… entonces lo espiaron

-claro que no!... fue solo curiosidad-le conteste algo avergonzada

-claro curiosidad, y me vas a decir que las otras veces que las otras veces que nos veían también fueron por curiosidad?-me dijo con sarcasmo- o es que te gusta Gaara?-me miró fijamente

-pues aun que así fuera qué? Gaara es muy guapo y un buen chico… " _y en realidad le gusta a mi amiga Matsuri"-_pensé mientras le contestaba cruzándome de brazos, él apretó los puños como si estuviera… enfadado?-además lo mismo podía decir de ustedes, muchas veces los vi mirando a nuestra dirección… o es que acaso te gusta Tenten?... porque si es así déjame decirte que ella tiene nov…

-no me gusta Tenten-dijo apretando los dientes

-pues a mí tampoco me gusta Gaara-le dije de igual manera

Nos detuvimos a media calle mandándonos miradas desafiantes, luego de un rato los dos volteamos la cara hacia el lado contrario, fingiendo enojo, aun que la verdad está pequeña pelea nos causaba gracia por dentro, después seguimos caminando, pero sin dirigirnos la palabra en todo el trayecto.

Entonces llegamos a mi casa, estaba a punto de entrar fingiendo que aun estaba molesta, la verdad es que sabía que tan pronto llegara él a su casa, alguno de los dos le, marcaría por teléfono al otro para pedir disculpas, no durábamos mucho tiempo peleados, aun que discutiéramos a cada rato, así fue desde que nos comenzamos a tratar. Entonces me llamó.

-Sakura?

-eh?-lo voltee a ver

-el día que fueron al centro comercial y encontraron a Naruto besándose con Ino, fue un mal entendido…

-explícate

-ella llevaba toda la semana acosándolo para que volvieran, pero él se negaba, ese día le pidió a Naruto que hablara con ella y él de mala gana acepto, entonces le dijo que no lo volvería a molestar, que entendía sus razones para terminar con ella, Naruto se extraño, pues no era posible que de la noche a la mañana, ella entendiera eso y claro no se equivoco porque a cambio de eso, Ino le pidió que la besara aun que fuera por última vez, él no quería, pero por dentro se sentía culpable… ya vez como es Naruto, entonces aceptó y la beso y fue cuando llegaron ustedes.

-entonces eso fue lo que en verdad pasó?... ya sabía yo que no había nada entre ellos… me pregunto qué dirá ahora Hinata? Se lo tengo que contar!

-yo le dije a Naruto que aclarara las cosas con ella, porque se ve que en realidad se gustan, pero ya vez como se pone cuando le dan sus arranques de depresión… realmente es un dobe…

-jijijiji lo se principalmente porque tú te has encargado de que no se me olvide

-bueno… y ya no estás enojada?-me preguntó mirándome a los ojos

-no… disculpa no era mi intención molestarte-le sonreí

-ya… tampoco la mía… aun que sigues siendo una molestia

-ah si!... pues prefiero ser una molestia a un egocéntrico!-le dije mientras le enseñaba la lengua

-pues yo prefiero ser un egocéntrico que una chillona!

-TEMPANO!

-HISTERICA!

-ODIOSO!

-GRITONA!

-TE DESTESTO!

-Y YO A TI!

Y así entre a mi casa dándole un portazo a la puerta, fui a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, para luego regresar a la sala, ni mi madre ni mi hermana mayor estaban, así que tome el teléfono y le marque a Hinata, le pregunte que si podía ir a su casa, la verdad esto se lo tenía que decir en persona, ella me dijo que si y le pedí que le avisara a Tenten, que en 20 minutos llegaba a su casa.

Después de un rato de platicar colgué el teléfono y mire el reloj, 30 minutos habían pasado desde que se fue Sasuke, tiempo suficiente para que llegara a su casa, así que nuevamente descolgué el teléfono y marque su número…

Llegue corriendo a casa de Hinata, la verdad es que en vez de tardarme 20 minutos me tarde 1 hora, pero es que hablar con Sasuke hace que pierda la noción del tiempo. Toque el timbre y Hinata abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, suspiró y luego relajo su postura.

-Llegas tarde-me dijo seria

-lo sé… y Tenten?

-en la sala con Neji-Kun… y ahora cuál es tu excusa?

-me creerías si te digo que me colgué al teléfono

-parece que salir con Sasuke-Kun te ha cambiado… al menos ya no inventas tanta cosa-me dijo entrando a la casa

-YO NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON SASUKE-KUN!-le grite cerrando la puerta

-si claro… y me vas a decir que solo "estudiaban"

-pero si es la verdad!

-bueno ya lo que tú digas

-pero tú no puedes decir lo mismo de Naruto… ya que aunque no he salido me entero de cosas… dime Hinata, a dónde fueron tú y él ayer eh?

-bueno y-yo…

-vez! Al menos yo puedo poner de pretexto mis exámenes pero tú…

-pero nadie te cree eso

-claro que si, cualquiera… menos ustedes porque ya me conocen- le dije mostrándole la lengua en señal de burla

Llegamos a la sala y ahí se encontraban Tenten y Neji abrazados, les pedí hablar a solas, por lo que Neji debió captar que solo hablaríamos cosas de chicas porque salió de la sala, a lo que yo solo le dije un "lo siento" y él me contesto con un "no te preocupes" Tenten solo me fulmino con la mirada por arruinarle el momento con su novio.

-ya no te enojes… como si no tuvieran más momentos como ese… y hasta más activos jajajajajaja

-SAKURA!-me aventó el cojín del sillón

-ya calma pareces una novia frustrada

-OYE!

-y bien que era lo que nos ibas a decir?-me preguntó Hinata de repente

-ah bueno pues que ya se porque el tonto de Naruto se estaba besando con la loca de Ino cuando fuimos al centro comercial

-por qué?-está vez fue Tenten

-bueno fue…-les conté todo lo que me había dicho Sasuke

-vez Hinata! Ya sabía yo que algo tenía que haber pasado-gritó mi amiga emocionada

-pero entonces por qué no me lo dijo ayer que salimos?

-JA! Entonces si salimos con Naruto verdad Hinata?-le dije levantándome del sillón, ella se sonrojo

-Hinata tal vez Naruto no sabe cómo explicarse… y tu Sakura-me señalo Tenten parándose también- deja de fastidiar a la pobre chica y dinos… cómo te enteraste? A caso Sasuke te lo contó?- ella me mandó una mirada pícara ante lo último, yo me sonroje un poco y mire hacia otro lado para ocultarlo

-pues si Sasuke-Kun me lo dijo-les conteste cruzándome de brazos, Hinata y Tenten se mandaron una mirada pícara y me voltearon a ver con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

-y dinos Sakura cuando es la boda?

-a cuál te refieres?-me hice la desentendida- a la tuya con Neji? O a la de Hinata con Naruto?... solo no se les olvide que quiero ser la madrina- las dos se sonrojaron

-nos referimos a la tuya con Sasuke-Kun-me contesto Hinata aun sin darse por vencida

-pues no lo sé…-le dije poniéndome un dedo en la barbilla en pose pensativa- déjame le pregunto y ya les avisó-les termine de decir con una sonrisa a lo que ellas solo rodaron los ojos

Me quede todavía un rato más en casa de Hinata platicando con ella y Tenten. Ya era tarde y Neji se ofreció a dejarme en mi casa de camino a la de su novia, pero yo me negué, no quería ver el espectáculo que seguro se montarían a mitad de camino.

Había pasado una semana y ya habían salido las calificaciones de los extraordinarios, Sasuke se ofreció a ir por mis calificaciones a la escuela. Estaba nerviosa y no precisamente por los resultados, estaba segura de que había aprobado todas las materias, y para ser sincera poco me importaba si las reprobaba. Era solo que últimamente la presencia de Sasuke me ponía más nerviosa de lo habitual.

Tocaron a la puerta y Salí disparada a abrirla, ahí se encontraba mi tormento, tan lindo como siempre y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia digna de él. Lo salude con un beso en la mejilla como acostumbraba y lo invite a pasar a la sala, él se sentó enfrente de mí y me paso un sobre blanco, estaba abierto por lo que supuse que ya lo había leído y a juzgar por su sonrisa había aprobado todas las materias, saqué una hoja del sobre y comencé a revisar su contenido, efectivamente, había aprobado todas mis materias y con excelentes notas.

No sé qué impulso idiota me llevó a hacerlo o tal vez si… pero no lo quería ver, me levante del sillón y me acerque a él, Sasuke solo me miraba extrañado y fue entonces que, sin previo aviso me abalance sobre él en un gran abrazo que provoco que ambos termináramos en el suelo, él pareció tensarse un poco, al menos si preguntaba algo sobre esto ya pondría yo como pretexto mis calificaciones.

Me separe de él después de un rato con un muy notable sonrojo en mi rostro, Sasuke me ayudo a levantarme y después de un largo silencio me invitó un café para celebrar que hubiera exentado todas mis materias, yo acepte. Fui a mi habitación tome un suéter y regrese a la sala en donde me esperaba. Entonces salimos de la casa y tomamos un taxi para ir a una cafetería que estaba cerca del colegio.

Llegamos y nos llevamos la pequeña sorpresa de encontrarnos con Hinata y Tenten, las cuales la vernos, nos miraron sospechosamente y con una sonrisa, nos acercamos a ellas y las saludamos, durante un rato estuvimos platicando hasta que se me ocurrió una idea. Arrastre a Tenten hasta los baños de damas, dejando solos por rato a Hinata y a Sasuke. Él al ver mi sonrisa al salir de ahí, sospecho que tramaba algo y me sonrió de igual manera, dándome a entender que él me ayudaría con cualquier cosa siempre y cuando fuese divertida.

-y bien Sakura… qué tramas ahora?-me preguntó Tenten cruzándose de brazos y mirándome acusadoramente

-no es nada malo tranquila… simplemente se me ocurrió una idea para dejar a Naruto y a Hinata solos

-pero ni si quiera está Naruto aquí

-de eso no hay problema yo me encargo

-tú lo único que quieres es pasar más tiempo con Sasuke pero sin hacerlo tan obvio-me dijo sonriendo, yo me sonroje me había descubierto

-me crees capaz de aprovecharme de mi amiga… solo para pasar más tiempo con el chico que me gusta?... me ofendes-le dije falsamente indignada, ella solo me mando una mirada de "si te creo capaz de eso y mucho más"-bueno está bien me cachaste… pero si me ayudas tú también puedes salir ganando y pasar más tiempo con Neji-le dije con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, tocando su punto débil

-está bien-se resigno- qué tengo que hacer?

-bueno necesito que le hables a Neji y le preguntes si lo puedes ver ahora, después ahorita que salgamos te vayas diciendo que vas a salir con tú novio, yo le voy a pedir a Sasuke-Kun que le marque a Naruto para que venga, y después nos iremos con cualquier excusa, dejándolos solos-mira Tenten la cual aun estaba dudosa- no te preocupes y míralo por este lado… ayudamos en su romance a una pareja que por un lado está predestinada a estar junta y de paso pasamos más tiempo con las personas que queremos-Tenten suspiró

-está bien

Entonces comenzamos a llevar acabo mi magnifico plan, Tenten la marcó a Neji preguntándole si lo podía ver, a lo que él acepto y le dijo que en 20 minutos pasaba por ella a su casa, entonces salimos y en lo que Tenten distraía a Hinata, yo le contaba el plan a Sasuke, él acepto ayudarnos y disimuladamente le mando un mensaje a Naruto, después Tenten se despidió de nosotros y se fue, estuvimos otro rato charlando hasta que llegó Naruto, y fue cuando nos despedimos y con la excusa de que debía llegar temprano a casa salimos del lugar, Hinata me mando una mirada de "ya me las pagaras" antes de salir, simplemente reí antes eso y después Sasuke y yo caminamos sin rumbo fijo.

-ya me imagino el sonrojo de Hinata en estos momentos-reí por lo bajo

-viste la mirada que te mando?... seguro estás en problemas

-no me importa

-eres perversa… seguramente el dobe se ha de estar trabando con las palabras

-ni lo digas que tú eres igual que yo, ya que aceptaste seguir con mi plan

-bueno si… pero es que esos dos son muy complicados

-tal vez no tanto… yo creo que a este paso terminaran siendo novios a mediados del año

-bueno y mientras… que quieres hacer?... quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-preguntó parándose de golpe

-no… aun es temprano y me aburro mucho allí… hagamos otra cosa

-bueno ya… si quieres vamos a mi departamento y vemos algunas películas y ya después te paso a dejar a tu casa… qué dices?

-está bien… eso me parece mucho mejor-le conteste con una sonrisa

-entonces vamos

Caminamos hacia su hogar, en el trayecto me acorde que aun no conocía el departamento de Sasuke, está era la primera vez que iría y algo a cerca de una conversación que tuve no hace mucho con Naruto llegó a mi mente.

-oye Sasuke-Kun?

-hmp?

-es verdad que tienes un hermano mayor?-él enarcó una ceja y estaba a punto de replicar algo, pero yo me adelante- y antes de que digas que te espió déjame decirte que Naruto me lo contó

-ese dobe…-murmuro apretando los puños y crujiendo los dientes

-entonces?-le volví a preguntar impaciente

-si, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Itachi… pero es un idiota

-y vive contigo?

-por el momento si… pero él en realidad radica en Estados Unidos ya que estudia allí… y como mis padres se mudaron a Europa, decidió pasar sus vacaciones aquí

-ah… y crees qué lo pueda conocer?

-mmm… no creo que a estas horas esté en la casa… pero dime…-me miro fijamente-de cuando acá tanto interés en mi familia Sa-ku-ri-ta?-odiaba que me llamara así… pero este juego lo podían jugar dos

-pues ya ves Sa-su-ki-to-le conteste encogiéndome de hombros

-hmp-fue lo único que emitió

Llegamos a su casa, era un lugar muy bonito, me pidió que lo esperara en la sala mientras él iba a su cuarto a buscar algunos Dvds, me senté en un sillón y observe por un rato el hermoso departamento, de repente un joven alto, muy parecido a Sasuke salió por el pasillo, supuse que era su hermano mayor, él solo me miro algo extrañado.

-hola

-hola-le conteste

-tú eres amiga de Sasuke?

-si, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-me presente ofreciéndole mi mano y con una sonrisa

-ah… yo soy Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke-estrechó mi mano y me devolvió la sonrisa

-mucho gusto

-oh! Ya recuerdo!... Naruto me hablo de ti…-su rostro cambio por uno de sorpresa- tú eres la chica que le gus…

-ITACHI!-gritó Sasuke llegando a la sala

-ah hola Sasuke por qué no me dijiste que teníamos visitas?

-qué haces aquí? No deberías estar con Azuka?-omitió la pregunta de su hermano

-pues ya vez… decidió salir con sus amigas

-pensé que había venido a Tokio por ti?

-si pero tenía mucho que no veía a sus amigas y quiso salir con ellas-le aclaró muy quitado de la pena

-y no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-pues ahora que lo mencionas… tengo que hablar con Kisame sobre algunos asuntos de la universidad

-no que ya lo habías cortado?-Sasuke parecía burlarse de su hermano

-pues si… pero ya vez… el primer amor nunca se olvida-le contesto con sarcasmo

-lo que tú digas

-bueno los dejo… voy a ver que encuentro en la calle-dijo comenzando a salir, entonces se volteo a mirarme con una enorme sonrisa en la cara-nos vemos después Saku-Chan y no dejes que el amargado te haga algo-me lo dijo en un tono extraño de doble sentido y saliendo inmediatamente por la puerta

-ITACHI!-Sasuke corrió detrás de su hermano, pero ya se había ido- disculpa a mi hermano es un confianzudo- me dijo entrando en la sala

-pues a mí no me molesta-le respondí mirando por donde se había ido-oye y tu hermano es bisexual o gay?

-por qué?... ahora acaso te gusta mi hermano?-me dijo con una notable molestia en su voz que yo no entendía

-pues no está nada mal…-luego mire el rostro molesto de Sasuke- pero tú eres más lindo-le sonreí

-hmp… al menos

-pero es una lástima que Itachi sea bisexual…

-Sakura-me llamó apretando los dientes no sabía si de molestó o por tratar de aguantarse la risa

-ya, ya… es solo una broma

.bueno… entonces vemos una película de terror?-me ofreció sentándose en el sillón a mi lado, yo me estremecí levemente y él lo notó-no me digas que te dan miedo?-me pregunto con algo de burla en su comentario

-no, no me dan miedo, es solo que… las escenas sangrientas me dan algo de asco-le conteste haciendo una mueca

-bueno eso no es problema-se paró y coloco el dvd

-bueno que conste que te lo advertí, tú te harás responsable de lo que suceda

-si… ya…

Estuvimos viendo la película "tranquilamente" dentro de lo que cabe, hasta ahora no había ninguna escena sangrienta fuerte que no debiera ver por lo que aguante casi toda la película, hasta que llegamos al final, cerré los ojos y agache la cabeza, después de un rato Sasuke me dijo que podía mirar, levante la vista, y de inmediato palidecí, en la pantalla charcos de sangre partes, chicos desmembrados y partes mutilada, en fin una catástrofe total, Sasuke reía por lo bajo, pero debió arrepentirse al notar mi reacción por lo que dejó de reír. Yo comencé a sentir nauseas y salí corriendo en busca de un baño.

Sasuke corrió detrás de mí. Cuando llegue al baño, no pude evitar arrodillarme junto al inodoro y comenzar a vomitar, me sorprendí un poco pues casi no había comido, Sasuke por su parte estaba en el marco de la puerta con una cara de arrepentimiento.

-lo siento…-se disculpo pasándome una toalla

-e-eres un i-idiota-le conteste con algo de dificultad tratando de aguantar las ganas de volver a vomitar

-ya… no pensé que fuera para tanto-se arrodillo a lado de mí y me apartó algunos mechones de cabello de mi rostro, en ese momento se escucho como abrían la puerta principal

-SASUKE YA LLEGUE!-gritó Itachi desde el recibidor

-SI!

Se escucharon los pasos de Itachi caminar hasta el baño, donde nos encontrábamos.

-qué paso?... por qué están así?-pregunto levantado un ceja al vernos

-a Sakura le dieron nausea y vomito-le contesto tranquilamente Sasuke

-ah…-entonces Itachi sacó sus propis conclusiones- Oh Dios!... no me digan que voy a ser tío?… ESO ES GENIAL!... felicidades estúpido hermanito! que guardadito se lo tenían-nos miró pícaramente-aun que no creen que son muy jóvenes? Apenas tienen 16…-yo me sonroje enormemente y agache la cabeza por lo que no pude ver la reacción de Sasuke

-ITACHI ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!... solo estábamos viendo una película de terror y a Sakura le dan asco las escenas sangrientas por eso vomito

-ah bueno… y yo que ya me había ilusionado con ser tío-le dijo yéndose por el pasillo y con una falsa tristeza en su rostro-Sasuke eres un desgraciado me has quitado la ilusión de ver a un pequeño Uchihita de ojos verdes o cabello rosa…- yo seguía igual de sonrojada o tal vez más

-no le hagas caso es un imbécil-me dijo Sasuke ya más calmado

-c-creo que en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo… a quién se le ocurre que yo podría tener hijos?

-no quieres tener hijos?-me pregunto elevando una ceja

-no… no están en mis planes, yo lo que quiero es acabar la universidad y luego conocer el mundo y pasármela bien, sin ningún compromiso

-eres rara… la mayoría de las mujeres sueñan con ser madres, tener un buen marido y esas cosas… y tú solo quieres conocer el mundo

-bueno… tal vez si encuentro a alguien especial a quien poder amar en verdad y que me supiera entender… tal vez podría cambiar mis convicciones respecto al matrimonio y entonces a lo mejor me gustaría tener un hijo…-le explique sonriendo

-no me digas que tampoco quieres casarte?... al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo…

-bueno ya te dije… tal vez si encuentro a alguien cambie de parecer

-pues eso si lo dudo… a ti te gustan 3 de cada 5 chicos que ves pasar

-Eso no es verdad!-Sasuke solo me mando una mirada de "a no?"-… bueno tal vez, pero solo físicamente… porque si te das cuenta y a ellos nunca los podría llegar a querer

-y eso por qué?-me pregunto extrañado y como si estuviera aliviado

-porque… aun que me gusta cada niño que veo pasar… yo solo tengo ojos para una persona… tal vez suene raro, pero así es como me siento y esa es la verdad-le di una sonrisa-y tú Sasuke-Kun? Que hay de ti?

-pues yo igual que tú tampoco tengo planeado casarme… a menos que de verdad ame a esa persona y con respecto a si quiero hijos… pues eso no lo sé…

-ah… oye y alguna vez te has enamorado?-mi pregunta seguramente lo tomo por sorpresa porque abrió los ojos enormemente

-pues… eso… no lo sé… hay una chica que me hace sentir cosas extrañas… y me siento como nunca a su lado… pero no sabría decirte…

-pues entonces yo creo que si… que estás enamorado de esa persona-me dolía terriblemente pensar que Sasuke estaba enamorado de otra chica… pero al menos quería mantener una amistad con él. Sasuke me miró profundamente a los ojos y yo solo mantuve una sonrisa falsa

-bueno dejemos de hablar de eso… dime ya estás mejor? Aun te notó algo pálida

-si ya se me pasaron las nauseas

-entonces regresemos a la sala-me ofreció su mano, una vez que se puso él de pie

-si-la acepte

Regresamos a la sala, y Sasuke me ofreció una taza de té ya que aun me notaba algo pálida y le sentaría bien a mi estomago. Platicamos otro rato y escuchamos algo de nuestra música preferida (porque extrañamente poseíamos los mismos gustos en cuanto a música), hasta que comenzó anochecer, y fue cuando Sasuke me acompaño hasta mi casa.

Cuando llegué subí a mi cuarto inmediatamente y vi el celular en mi cama, lo había olvidado. Entonces revise y tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Hinata, las cuales eran puras amenazas, por haberla dejado a solas con Naruto, Tenten le había contado lo del plan.

Tenten Traidora

Entonces le marque para tratar de calmarla y que mañana no me linchara. Primero que nada me grito una sarta de tonterías de que era una mala amiga por dejarla con Naruto y que la había abandonado solo para pasarme el día con Sasuke. Y yo para calmarla tuve que contarle lo que pasó está tarde con Sasuke y la confusión de su hermano. Ella se río y se burlo de mí, Naturalmente, seguramente mañana se lo contaría a Tenten y entonces no habría quien las aguante. Después de que se calmo, le pregunte que como la había pasado con Naruto, guardo silencio un momento, supuse que se sonrojo y fue cuando por fin llegó mi turno de burlarme de ella. Me platico que se la paso bien, que se dio cuenta de que Naruto era una agradable compañía y que por fin se había atrevido a aclararle lo del centro comercial. Supuse que se estaba guardando algo más, pero la verdad no quise preguntarle.

Terminamos de hablar y quedamos en vernos mañana todas, tome una pijama de mi ropero y me cambie de ropa para poder dormir más cómoda, después de todo mañana sería un largo día.

**__**

Pasaron dos meses desde que me entregaron mis calificaciones de los extraordinarios y hoy teníamos que ir a inscribirnos para el nuevo año escolar, que comienza dentro de dos semanas, Sasuke y yo quedamos en vernos antes de irnos juntos a la escuela, era extraño, estás últimas semanas se había comportado muy raro y casi no lo había visto, supuse que era por asuntos de su trabajo.

Hinata seguía saliendo con Naruto al parecer se estaban haciendo muy amigos, hasta parecía que escondían algo. Tenten no podía ir mejor con Neji, aun que este pronto entraría a la universidad. De vez en cuando salíamos todos juntos, Azumi nos acompañaba pocas veces, ya que casi no la dejaban salir sus padres, otras veces salíamos con Shikamaru y Kiba, claro cuando uno no tenía flojera y él otro no se desaparecía para irse a jugar cartas. Termine de vestirme y arreglarme, entonces sonó el teléfono, era un mensaje de Sasuke.

**_Sakura, no voy a poder pasar x ti…_**

**_Te veo en la escuela, si?... _**

Bueno, supongo que ya me lo esperaba, termine de arreglar mis cosas, tomé el teléfono y vi la hora… ya era tarde, tomé mis cosas y Salí corriendo de mi casa, iba a llegar tarde… otra vez

**__**

Llegué a la escuela y corrí hacia las jardineras de la entrada, en la tercera se encontraban Hinata. Tenten, Azumi y Akira platicando.

-h-hola chicas…-las salude tratando de recuperar el aliento

-hola!

-y Mina?-comencé a buscarla por todas partes

-no pudo venir hoy… pero mañana viene a llenar su inscripción

-y por qué llegaste tarde?... y por qué no vienes con Sasuke-Kun?

-llegué tarde porque precisamente estaba esperando a Sasuke-Kun, y no vine con él porque me mando un mensaje diciéndome que lo vería aquí… y a todo esto no lo han visto?

-pues no, parece que no han llegado ni Naruto ni él

-oigan y a qué grupo se piensan inscribir?-preguntó Azumi, todos nos volteamos a ver

-pues Sasuke-Kun y yo pensamos que tal vez deberíamos inscribirnos al mismo grupo… ustedes qué dicen? Tal vez el 564

-yo opinó que es una buena idea!-expresó Tenten-tú qué dices Hinata?... Hinata?

-…-estaba completamente roja

-y tú Azumi?... Akira?-les pregunte

-pues yo…-dijo Azumi-no puedo quede con Mina de inscribirnos al 560

-pues yo si acepto-afirmo la otra chica

-Tú qué dices Hinata?-le pregunto nuevamente Tenten

-yo…

-Mira Hinata!... Naruto está cubierto de chocolate!-grite

-QUE! DONDE!-empezó a voltear por todos lados como desesperada

-jajajajajaja no puedo creer que cayeras jajajajajaja

-SAKURA-CHAN!

-calma fue solo una broma… no lo pude resistir jajajajajaja

La debilidad de Hinata siempre han sido los dulces, sobre todo los chocolates, tal vez no lo parezca pero es una persona muy hiperactiva, si le dan un chocolate no hay quien la pare después. Estuvimos un rato en la jardinera, esperando a que abrieran las oficinas, de vez en cuando salíamos con algún sarcasmo e ironía que causaba un par de risas en el grupo. Y fue entonces que divisé una cabecita rubia que venía a nuestra dirección.

-Hinata mira!... ahí viene Naruto-le grité a mi amiga

-ah no Sakura-Chan… no te volveré a hacer caso acaso crees que soy como Tenten-Chan?

-OYE!-reclamó Tenten

-HINATA-CHAN!-gritó Naruto llegando hasta donde estábamos

-ves te lo dije-ella solo me fulmino con la mirada

-hola Naruto-saludamos la chicas

-hola chicas! Hola Hinata-Chan!

-h-hola Naruto-Kun

Mire por todos lados tratando de encontrar a Sasuke, pero no lo vi…

-oye Naruto… y Sasuke-Kun?

-bueno… él…-parecía que ocultaba algo

-qué pasa… acaso no ha llegado?-preguntó Hinata

-no, es solo que…-suspiró-el teme está con la odiosa de su nueva novia-confesó con una mueca de desagrado

Sentí como el peor de los golpes, todos me miraban. Al fin de cuentas resultó que si estaba enamorado de otra chica, sé que es tonto… pero igual duele, me quedé callada sin decir nada, entonces por eso no había podido ir a mi casa en la mañana y estuvo tan distante en la semana?. Naruto debió notar la tensión porque inmediatamente comenzó a hablar.

-no entiendo al teme… cada día me demuestra más que es un idiota… no sé como se pudo fijar en esa tipa si es una odiosa, tonta y por si fuera poco una zorra y…

-oye Naruto-Kun que te trae por aquí?-pregunto Hinata tratando de cambiar la conversación

-ah es verdad!... venía a preguntarte… más bien a pedirte que nos inscribiéramos al mismo grupo si? Por fa qué dices?-le suplicó asiendo pucheros

-este… yo…

-ándale… Hinata-Chan por fa… así podremos estar en el mismo grupo-Hinata nos volteó a ver a todas, Tenten y Akira asintieron

-está bien… qué grupo?

-bueno…-Naruto volteo a verme algo avergonzado- lo que pasa es que la novia del teme quiere tomar el 554 y él no se puede negar y yo no lo puedo dejar solo con esa zorra, así que sería inscribirnos a ese grupo…-Hinata volteo a verme

-no te preocupes Naruto… no hay problema…

No quería estar en el mismo grupo viendo como Sasuke y su novia eran felices juntos, pero tampoco iba a echar a perder lo que costó trabajo formar con Naruto y Hinata, aparte a pesar de todo, aun quería conservar mi amistad con Sasuke.

.Bien! Entonces iré con el teme ahorita regreso-dijo Naruto yéndose por el pasillo

-Sakura… si quieres no tenemos que entrar al mismo grupo-me dijo Hinata

-no hay problema, además me vas a negar que quieres estar cerca de Naruto?-ella se sonrojo

-de verdad estás segura?-está vez fue Tenten la que me preguntó

-si, a demás yo ya sabía que estaba enamorado de alguien… y después de todo yo no quiero perder su amistad

-ustedes chicas son muy complicadas…-dijo Akira

-tienes razón, además es irónico no?... primero con Hinata, Naruto tenía novia y luego la cortó y ahora ella y él se llevan genial hasta parece que hay algo más, y contigo Sakura, te llevas tan bien con Sasuke y ahora él tiene novia-explicó Azumi

-el hecho de que tenga novia, no tiene que ver con que le hable o no

-bueno tú sabrás

-bueno chicas vamos a formarnos que ya abrieron las oficinas

-fórmense ustedes, ahora que recuerdo tengo que ir con Azuma-Sensei pare que me de mi historial académico ahorita regreso

-si no te tardes

Me fui por el pasillo, subí las escaleras al primer piso hacia el aula A-115 donde por lo regular se encontraba el profesor Azuma, entre y me felicitó por haber pasado mis extraordinarios y me dio mi historial académico, me pregunto que qué grupo iba a escoger y le dije que probablemente el 554, él me comentó que era una lástima ya que él no daba clases a ese grupo, él profesor Azuma impartía la materia de lengua española en 4° y en 5° literatura, era un gran profesor y uno de mis favoritos ya que hacia en verdad interesante la clase. Me dijo que el solo enseñaba a tres grupos de 5°, el 555, 561 y 557, era una pena no tenerlo para el próximo año. Me despedí de él y me fui caminando por el pasillo, baje las escaleras de fondo mientras veía mi historial y antes de terminar de bajar los últimos escalones , me detuve, escuche unas voces familiares, al parecer Sasuke y Naruto discutían muy fuerte, me pegué a la pared y trate de escuchar.

-TEME! NO ENTIENDO COMOPUDISTE! COMO ACEPTASTE ANDAR CON ESA ZORRA DE KARIN!-Grito Naruto

Karin? Con que con ella anda, ahora entiendo porque Naruto decía esas cosas sobre la novia de su mejor amigo y ahora que lo menciona, yo tampoco entiendo cómo puede andar con ella si esa tipa es una regalada, ahora comprendo eso de que el amor es ciego

-PUES YA VEZ ME GUSTA! Y QUIERES DEJAR DE METERTE EN MI VIDA!

-ME METO PORQUE ERES MI AMIGO! ADEMAS NO QUE LA QUE TE GUSTA ERA…!

-A MI NO ME GUSTA NADIE MAS QUE KARIN!

-y Sakura?-preguntó ya más calmado

Yo no entendía que pintaba aquí. Sasuke se detuvo parecía dudarlo y después de unos segundos sonrió con orgullo.

-ella solo es mi amiga… oh al menos eso es lo que ella cree porque solo me acerque a ella para que nos ayudara con Hinata, bueno a ti porque es a ti al que le gusta

No lo podía creer, todo este tiempo solo había estado fingiendo, que estúpida fui, solo quería acercarse a mi para ayudar a su amigo… y yo que a pesar de todo creí que podría llevar una amistad con él.

-ERES UN DESGRACIADO… COMO LO PUEDES DECIR ASÍ?

-pues ya vez...-él solo se encogió de hombros

Subí corriendo las escaleras y me metí al primer baño cerrando la puerta fuertemente, tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar, no sabía si de decepción, de dolor o simplemente por coraje, ya que él no merecía ni una sola de mis lágrimas, quería vengarme, desquitarme de él y hacerlo sufrir de la manera más dolorosa posible, pensé en mil maneras de hacerlo. Pero no podía, sencillamente no podía porque ni eso merecía él de mí, o al menos eso quería penar yo. Salí del baño ya más tranquila y regrese con mis amigas por las otras escaleras, con ellas se encontraban Shikamaru y Kiba, bueno Shikamaru dormido y lo que era Kiba discutía con Tenten.

-Hola loca!-me gritó Kiba a modo de saludó

-…-yo no le conteste

-por qué traes esa cara? Pasa algo?-me preguntó Azumi

-eh?... no nada…-le conteste apagada-Hinata y Tenten me miraron extrañadas, pero no preguntaron nada

-oigan y ustedes qué grupo van a tomar?-le preguntó Tenten a Kiba

-pues el 558, supongo que ustedes tomaran el 554 junto con Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara-le contesto mirando sospechosamente a Hinata

-si… y por qué no entran con nosotras?-esta vez fue Akira la que pregunto

-porque a mí y principalmente a Shikamaru-miró al chico que dormía en la jardinera-se nos hacen muy problemáticos los líos amorosos entre ustedes y ellos-lo último lo dijo mirándome a mí y a Hinata, yo seguí sin reaccionar y Hinata… bueno ella como siempre estaba roja –segura estás bien… no me has insultado en lo que llevó aquí-me dijo Kiba pasándome las manos por la cara, entonces reaccione.

-Idiota

-bien, comenzaba a pensar que eras una impostora

-Hinata-Chan!-Naruto venía corriendo hacia nosotros

-tu novio viene en camino Hinata

-SAKU… digo KIBA IDIOTA!

-que raro que tú no gritaste…-me dijo Tenten

-hmp

-ya se te están pegándolos modos de Sasuke-sonrió, yo me limite a fulminarla terriblemente con la mirada por su desagradable comentario

Entonces Naruto junto con Gaara llegaron a donde estábamos, detrás de ellos venía Sasuke con una chica pelirroja y con unos horribles lentes, colgada al brazo de Sasuke… Karin…

Karin nos recorrió con la mirada a todos, como si se creyera superior, extrañamente se detuvo en mi sonriéndome falsamente, yo giré mi cara e intente hacer una plática con Gaara, quería distraerme y no pensar en que los tenía cerca, mis amigas me miraron raro, al igual que Gaara, pero aun así platico conmigo muy amablemente, aunque no faltaron la indirectas e insinuaciones de Kiba, conmigo y Gaara, Sasuke enarcaba una ceja cada que Kiba insinuaba algo entre Gaara y yo.

Cada uno fue entrando a las oficinas a llenar su inscripción, primero fue Azumi (la cual tomo el 560 como ya lo había dicho) luego Kiba y Shikamaru (quienes tomaron el 558) Gaara, Tenten, Naruto, Karin, Sasuke, Hinata y al final me toco a mí.

Estaba esperando mi turno detrás de un chico, mis amigas habían tomado el grupo 554, yo quería estar con ellas, pero no podía aguantar estar en las mismas clases que Karin y Sasuke viendo como se burlaban de mí, mi orgullo no me lo permitía, entonces mire los horarios de los grupos de 5°, el 557 era un buen grupo, era uno de los pocos grupos que entraban 3 días la 1 hora tarde y salían 1 hora más tarde que los demás, revise el horario del 554 al menos si tomaba el 557 casi no me toparía con ellos.

Llene mi solicitud para el 557 y se la entregue a la secretaria la cual me entrego inmediatamente mi tira de materias, al salir al patio, solo estaban Hinata y Tenten esperándome en la jardinera.

-y los demás?-les pregunte acercándome a ellas

-se tuvieron que ir, ya sabes que Azumi casi no tiene permiso para estar en la calle y Akira la acompaño a su casa, Shikamaru tuvo flojera y se fue, Kiba se fue a jugar cartas y Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke y la zo… digo y la "señorita" se fueron a comprar-me contestó Tenten

-qué pasó? Por qué tardaste tanto Sakura-Chan?

-bueno yo…-tomé aire- … escogí el 557

-QUE!... pero quedamos en que íbamos a estar juntas en el mismo grupo ya que el próximo año estaríamos en diferentes áreas por qué lo hiciste?-me regaño Tenten indignada

-tengo mis razones-les conteste fríamente

-y cuáles son esas?-suspiré, creo que mis amigas tenían derecho a saber-está bien se los diré…-les conté todo lo que paso cuando salía de recoger mi historial, ellas abrieron los ojos y pusieron caras de disgusto tras mi relato.

-pero cómo te hizo eso! Es un maldito!-gritó Tenten

-aun podemos cambiarnos de grupo-exclamo Hinata de igual manera

-no, no lo hagan… Hinata-le dije mirándola- no puedes echar a perder lo que tienes con Naruto solo por esto… a demás él no es como el Uchiha… y Tenten-ahora la mire a ella-no la puedes dejar sola ya que la puede regar

-pero…

-pero nada, yo estaré bien…

-si… pero en el grupo que escogiste casi no nos vamos a ver

-claro que si en las tardes y los fines de semana o cuando yo no tenga clases me cuelo a las suyas o ustedes a las mías

-bueno está bien-aceptaron las dos sonriendo, a lo que yo les correspondí

Entonces miré hacia la entrada, allí se encontraban Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke y Karin, ella volteó a mi dirección, dibujó una sonrisa malvada, luego miró a Sasuke y de un momento a otro lo beso, él abrió los ojos, yo desvié la mirada, Hinata y Tenten lo notaron pero igual no dijeron nada, después de un rato volví la mirada hacia ellos, Naruto y Gaara los despedían y ellos caminaban hacia la salida, como la perfecta pareja de enamorados que eran, fue entonces cuando Gaara y Naruto caminaron a nuestra dirección.

-oigan chicas!-gritó Naruto

-qué pasa?-preguntó Tenten

-les quería preguntar que si querían ir con nosotros a la cafetería que está aquí cerca?

-quiénes van a ir?

-pues Naruto, Sasuke y yo-respondió Gaara

-y Karin?-pregunte levantando una ceja

-ella no va, le dije al teme que no la llevara que la fuera a dejar a su casa… ya nos alcanzara

-bueno pues…-mis amigas parecían dudarlo

-ellas aceptan-dije yo

-pero Sakura-Chan…

-nada Hinata tú no tienes nada que hacer y Tenten… Neji estará ocupado hasta tarde con lo de la universidad… así que pueden ir

-tú no vienes Sakura?-me preguntó Gaara extrañado

-no prefiero quedarme un rato más aquí

-segura?-me preguntaron mis amigas

-si… váyanse ustedes-les dije sonriendo

-bueno entonces nos vamos… adiós Sakura-Chan-se despidió Naruto

-adiós- me dijeron los demás

-adiós! Y diviértanse!-les dije despidiéndome con la mano-les habló luego!

-si!

Los vi desaparecer por la puerta, entonces deje de fingir una sonrisa y me deje caer en la jardinera, luego saqué mi ipod y me puse los audífonos, puse play y me quede escuchando a mi grupo favorito, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero la verdad es que escuchar a Panic At The Disco hace que me olvide de todo, pero una voz me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

-hola- me habló un chico alto, de tez muy blanca, ojos claros, cabello algo largo hasta los hombros medio quebrado y negro, muy buen cuerpo, pero sobre todo con una encantadora sonrisa la cual sin saber porque me dio mucha confianza.

-hola-le conteste devolviéndole la sonrisa lo mejor que pude

-puedo sentarme?

-si claro-quité mi mochila y el ocupo su lugar.

-por qué tan sola?-me preguntó de repente

-hmp ya vez…-me encogí de hombros- y tú?

-bueno pues a mis amigos al parecer le encanta jugarme bromas y al parecer me dejaron cuando fui a dejar mi inscripción… oh por cierto me llamó Hiro Miname-se presentó ofreciéndome su mano, la cual estreche con gusto

-yo soy Sakura Haruno

-flor de cerezo eh? Te molesto si te llamo Saku-Chan?

-para nada- le conteste simplemente raro odiaba que me llamaran así, incluso en mi casa solo se limitaban a decirme a lo mucho Saku

-y dime a que grupo te has inscrito?

-pues al 557

-oh que coincidencia yo también me he inscrito a ese grupo-me volvió a sonreír

-bueno entonces creo que seremos compañeros

-aun que yo aspiro a que seamos amigos… la verdad es que me das mucha curiosidad…

-curiosidad?

-si es que no sé porque pero desde que te vi hace un momento me llamaste mucho la atención, estoy completamente seguro de que tú no eres como las demás chicas

-en eso tienes razón ya que yo estoy chiflada-le dije como so fuera lo más normal del mundo… bueno lo es-y soy malvada

-jajajajajaja eres graciosa

-es la verdad

-no lo creo… solo eres diferente… a demás alguien que se ve tan tierna no puede ser malvada

-bueno si tú lo dices-no me molestó para nada que me llamara tierna

Nos quedamos hablando un buen rato, le platique cosas de mi y él me platico un poco de su vida, le conté sobre mis amigas, sin llegar a tocar el tema de Sasuke, también le conté lo de Hinata y Naruto y él se comprometió a ayudar aun que todavía no los conociera. No sé porque pero aun si conocerlo bien le tenía mucha confianza, casi la misma confianza que le tenía a Sasuke cuando lo conocí.

Después de un rato en la escuela, Hiro me invitó a comer, acepte como una forma para distraerme de lo que había pasado no hace mucho, me la pase muy bien con Hiro en verdad era un lindo chico, al final incluso me acompaño a mi casa.

-bueno te dejo porque ya es algo tarde

-oye no me has dado tú teléfono?-le dije sacando mi celular

-oh está bien es…

-espera, déjame arreglar unas cosas primero- en mi celular habían varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Sasuke, como el teléfono estaba en vibrador pues no los escuche, y borre todo sin leerlo-listo, ya dime

-es…-me dio su número y yo él mío

-bueno debo irme… espero poder verte pronto-me sonrió

-porque no salimos mañana… así te puedo presentar a mis amigas

-claro dime a qué hora?

-déjame quedar primero con ellas y luego te mando un mensaje

-vale… entonces te veo después, adiós-se despidió de mí dándome un beso en la frente cosa que logro mi sonrojo

-adiós Hiro-Kun

-Bye Saku-Chan

Entre medio atontada a mi casa, mi madre estaba en la cocina y mi hermana como de costumbre había salido con el zoquete de su novio

-ya llegue!

-está bien… Sasuke estuvo llamando toda la tarde

-oh…-fue lo único que exclame desinteresadamente. Mientras cambiaba los canales de la tele

-no le vas a llamar?-me preguntó mi madre extrañada desde la cocina

-nop

-que raro… se pelearon o algo? Porque ahorita estarías como loca marcándole

-no… simplemente no tengo ganas de llamarle, bueno me voy a mi cuarto

-no vas a cenar?

-no tengo hambre, gracias

Subí a mi habitación, y me cambié de ropa, me acote en mi cama y le mande un mensaje a Hinata, Tenten y a Matsuri, para ver si salíamos mañana, ya que quería presentarles a alguien, Matsuri eventualmente no podía por lo quede con las demás a las 2:30pm entonces les pregunte que tal su tarde con las chicos, ellas me dijeron que estuvo bien. Sasuke estuvo algo ausente, Tenten se tuvo que ir temprano, para ir a ver a Neji y entonces volvieron a dejar a Hinata y Naruto, solos, me reí.

Después de mensajearme con ellas mire el reloj las 9:25, aun era temprano, por lo que encendí mi laptop y me puse a bajar canciones, entonces le mande un mensaje a Hiro para avisarle la hora y el lugar en el que quedamos. Sonó mi teléfono, lo tomé de mi cama y era Sasuke, suspiré iba a colgarle pero al final decidí mejor contestarle.

-diga?

-Sakura porque diantres no contestaste ninguna de las llamadas ni mensajes que te mande?

-porque tenía el celular en vibrado y no tenía crédito-le conteste indiferente

-bueno… oye estás enojada?

-no por qué abría de estarlo?-como si no fuera obvio

-tal vez por dejarte en la mañana…pero tenía que pasar a recoger a Karin ya que ella…

-Sasuke…

-Sasuke? Y el Kun?... entonces si estás enojada?

-bueno está bien Sasuke-Kun no necesitas explicarme nada

-claro que si prácticamente te deje plantada en la mañana y te ignore en la escuela… además eres mi amiga

-a sí claro…-conteste sarcásticamente

-bien entonces salimos a algún lado mañana?

-y Karin?-alías la maldita zorra peli teñida de horribles gafas y descerebrada

-ella se va a ir de vacaciones mañana con sus padres a Osaka así que estás dos semanas voy a estar libre… además quiero explicarte porque ando con ella…

Claro! Me va a decir que se dio cuenta de que está profundamente enamorado de la fea peli teñida, pelos de zanahoria

-mmm…. No puedo ya que quede con las chicas-le dije fríamente

-está bien-me contestó de igual manera-… por qué no fuiste hoy con nosotros?

-no tenía ánimos de salir… preferí quedarme en la escuela

-que raro… pensé que te encantaba molestar a tus amigas y está era una oportunidad perfecta

-pero como te dije no estaba con ánimos

-y preferiste quedarte sola?-me preguntó extrañado

-…- no podía decirle que no estaba sola en realidad-a veces la soledad es mucho mejor compañía que algunas personas-" _más cuando esas personas se dedican a herirte_"-pensé

-…- él se quedó callado, creo que entendió mi mensaje

-bueno si eso es todo te dejó porque ya me voy a dormir

-pero si apenas son las 9:55 pm y tú siempre te duermes como a las 11 o 11.30

-si pero realmente estoy cansada

-bueno entonces… adiós-su voz sonaba como… dolida?

-ajá-realmente me dolía hablarle así pero él se lo merecía

Colgué el teléfono y regresé a la compu, estuve bajando canciones y revisando mi correo hasta como a las 12, luego me dio sueño y apague las luces del cuarto, tomé mi ipod del escritorio y me puse los audífonos, quería olvidarme de todo lo que pasó hoy… bueno no de todo, Hiro es un gran chico (además de guapo… muy guapo) y con solo un día de tratarlo ya me llevaba muy bien con él, como si nos conociéramos de años… definitivamente yo no soy normal, además su mirada es tan profunda y serena y muestra tanta sinceridad… no como la de Sasuke, aun que en otros tiempos yo hubiera jurado que era sincero o al menos conmigo. Pero ya no, ahora me he dado cuenta de que solo fingía… pero aun así no puedo evitar que me duela el saber que solo me ha estado utilizando.

Me cubrí completamente con las cobijas, y cerré fuertemente los ojos, tratando inútilmente de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, jamás había llorado por ningún chico y no quería hacerlo ahora y menos por él… pero dolía tanto. Puse mi lista de reproducción tal vez escuchando mis canciones favoritas, lograría olvidarme un poco de todo…

**_Me dejé en volver por la música, perdiéndome en cada letra, todo me recordaba a ti, con cada canción, te entregué mi corazón, y con la melodía que un día te escribí, se va mi razón…_**

**_El sueño se apoderó poco a poco de mí, llevándome así a un mundo con mucho matiz, un lugar donde puedo guardar, todo el amor que un día yo te di y que ahora por un error… todo lo perdí._**

* * *

Bueno pues a qui empiezan las metidas de pata de los chicos y pues ya veremos como lo "solucionan" esperen el siguiente capitulo. Sayonara


	5. Conociendo a Hinata y a otros

Siguiente capitulo subido. Espero que les guste.

* * *

En cada corazón arde una llama,

Si hay una ilusión y el amor es fuerte…

Pero en mi corazón desde que te amo

Sin que haya ilusión…arde una hoguera.

**_Capitulo 5: Conociendo a Hinata-chan…y a otros._**

(Naruto)

Hoy es el primer día de clases al que asisto en el mismo grupo que Hinata-chan…estoy emocionado por el hecho de tenerla todo el día conmigo. Llevaba dos días preparándome psicológicamente para este día…mejor dicho para no trabarme cada tres minutos o cada vez que ella me mirara o hablara, pero bueno había puesto mi despertador media hora antes para llegar temprano y poder tener un poco de tiempo a solas con ella pero hubo un pequeñísimo problema.

-_Y Jyraiya dijo que así llegaba más rápido-_suspire cancinamente y mire al asiento del conductor donde mi padrino venia parloteando atreves de su celular , mientras aceleraba y frenaba a un ritmo más o menos constante, recargo mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento del copiloto.

Alzo mi muñeca a la altura de mis ojos 6:40 am, pase la mirada del reloj de pulsera negro que llevo puesto hoy, al hombre que está sentado en el otro asiento, al sentirla el voltea con la disculpa pintada en los ojos yo por mi parte moví mi cabeza dirigiendo mi vista hacia el parabrisas desde donde ya se puede distinguir la esquina el colegio, a si que tomo mi mochila y el saco de la parte trasera del auto, intente recordar que clase tenia pero mi mete se quedo en blanco, solté un bufido, abrí la mochila y comencé a revolver las cosas que había dentro hasta que sentí la mica de mi horario, lo saque y le eche una ojeada:

**Día Hora Salón Materia Profesor**

**Lunes 7:00-7:50 A.206 Historia Orochimaru**

Antes de que lo siguiera revisando, se escucho el sonido de cómo un celular de carpeta se cierra, guardo el papel y cierro mi mochila, agarro bien mi saco, entonces mi padrino carraspeo la garganta, para llamar mi atención, volteo topándome con la mejor cara de disculpa que el pudo darme:

-Si me vas a decir algo dímelo, anda reclámame-dijo dramatizando la situación al darse cuenta que yo no respondía, llegamos a la esquina y paro el auto para permitirme bajar abrí la puerta, pero antes de bajar me gire y con el rostro más frio que pude mostrar:

-A si llegue más rápido…no?-creo que no salió bien porque mi tono de voz no combino nada con mi cara, pero por si las dudas, salte del auto y azote la puerta, cuando me asegure que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, me fije si mi pequeña broma había surtido efecto.

Cuando voltee, ahogue una risotada con mi mano…delante del auto pasaban las personas, mirando raro al interior, donde mi padrino estaba con la cara toda roja, por el volumen al que gritaba quien sabe que barbaridades que solo eran amortiguadas por las ventanas, mientras que esto sucedía toda la gente apresuraba el paso por creerlo loco e incluso los que traían niños pequeños les tapaban los oídos. Negué con la cabeza mientras seguía sonriendo camine a la entrada del colegio y al entrar me tope de frente con una escena que ya era muy conocida para mí.

La escuela estaba hasta el tope de personas que caminaban de un lado a otro, unas directo a sus clases, otras miraban desorientadas el desorden que había allí sin saber para donde ir o que hacer, me recordaban mucho a mi el primer día de clases que había tomado allí, sin saber a dónde ir, entonces me encontré con el teme, al verme tan desorientado se burlo de mi y luego pregunto que a donde iba yo furioso le respondí, nos sorprendimos al ver que íbamos al mismo lugar a si que fuimos juntos, desde ese día nos hicimos amigos, luego conocimos a Gaara que parecía querer matar a alguien, nos cayó bien y comenzamos a hablarle.

-Naruto!-me erguí automáticamente al escuchar mi nombre, me gire buscando de donde provenía, de frente Gaara venía a paso normal con toda su postura fría, dejando a un montón de chicas un tanto atontadas.

-Hola!-lo salude de forma habitual, reanudamos el camino.

-Sabes ¿Qué clase tenemos?-pregunto, ignorando a las chicas nuevas que nos comían con la mirada cosa que se hacía incomodo.

-Si historia con Orochimaru en el A.206- conteste a tiempo que subíamos por las escaleras

-¿Orochimaru? ¿El pedófilo caza lolitas?-pregunto con voz plana. Rodé los ojos.

-O no ¿tu también con eso?-pregunte con tono de fastidio. No era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, la primera versión había sido contada por Sakura y Ten-ten cuando no les creí se dieron media vuelta y me dijeron idiota, luego por Kiba y Shikamaru hasta ahí resistí esa payasada, si Hinata no me lo decía simplemente no lo creería.

-Si Temari me lo conto y creo que mi hermana se podría inventar una historia mejor si lo quisiera-se encogió de hombros-creo que es mejor que le creerle.

-En eso tienes razón pero, no me imagino a un maestro haciendo eso-respondí con un escalofrió, eso sería…enfermo.

-Sasuke tiene razón- dijo suspirando.

-¿de qué?

-O eres muy inocente o eres un imbécil-finalizo suspirando de nuevo, abrí los ojos de sopetón siempre pensé que lo decía en broma.

-Eso te dijo?

-Digamos que te estoy censurando otras cosas-

-Pues que mala onda y se supone que son mis amigos- respondí triste.

-Por eso te decimos las cosas directamente, si no fuéramos tus amigos quien más te diría que eres un idiota tan directamente?

-Buen punto -_- de repente caigo en cuenta de lo que me dijo-OYE!-le grito pero para esos momentos iban pasando unos tipos a mi lado y se sobresaltaron. Proseguimos el camino en silencio al llegar el salón estaba completamente vacío y cerrado, prácticamente solo estaban los que tenían clases en salones continuos pero ninguno se detenía donde nosotros estábamos, tan solo seguían de largo buscando otras aulas.

-A qué hora son?-dice Gaara mirando a los lados, ya que todos estaban entrando a sus clases.

-La hora en punto no se por qué no hay nadie-volteo a verlo el solo se encoje de hombros.

-A mi ni me mires, lo más raro aquí es que ni siquiera Sasuke ha llegado-comento sentándose en los asientos que están afuera de todas las aulas.

-Se sincero crees que el teme llegue ahorita?-me siento a su lado y saco mi Ipod, de la mochila y mi amigo me imita.

-Lo dices por Karin verdad-asiento-entonces va tardar bastante-se puso sus audífonos y yo hago lo mismo.

Había que ser sinceros, durante el año que había pasado aquí, aprendí una cosa…si no tenias un amigo para platicar o tenias un amigo como Gaara lo mejor que podías hacer era ponerte los audífonos a todo volumen y una canción lo suficientemente escandalosa, para que nadie te molestara.

Ya han pasado como 25 minutos y todavía nadie ha llegado lo cual comienza a hacérseme raro, los pasillos estaban desiertos por que estaban todos en clases. Cuando comencé a divagar me dio cuenta que una pareja se acercaba por donde se conectan los edificios, por el color de cabello estilo zanahoria, me di cuenta que eran Teme y Karin, la parejita estrella venían _muy abrasados_, suspiro le doy un golpecito a Gaara que pone una cara de fastidio al verlos. Con respecto a esa relación tenía varias preguntas ¿Por qué demonios el andaba con _ella_? Y había algo mas ¿alguien la quería aparte del Teme? Y al parecer el tampoco la quería, porque hasta donde sabia ala que quería era a Saku-chan pero bueno.

Dirijo mi mirada al lado opuesto, justo por donde las chicas venían platicando entre ellas, pero faltaba Sakura, extrañado golpeo a mi amigo en el costado y él me mira con fastidio, quitándose un audífono para poder gritarme.

-¿Qué?-señalo hacia donde ellas venían.

-Esto va a estar bueno-dijo malicioso. Le iba a responder pero ambos grupos llegaron al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días!-dijo Karin con su voz chillona.

-Buenos días-le respondo, y al parecer eso será lo único que se dirá por que tanto Hinata y Ten-ten están muy ocupadas matando con la mirada a Sasuke y a Karin respectivamente, mientras Akira tan solo estaba de espectadora junto con Gaara.

-Y Sakura?-Pregunto para aliviar el ambiente pero al parecer lo único que logro es tensarlo más.

-Hay a quien le importa donde esta esa…-comenzó Karin

-Mira tú…tipeja, ten más cuidado de con quienes hablas mal de una persona por que puede resultar que sean sus mejores amigas zo…-le respondió Ten-ten dando un paso adelante.

-Miren ahí viene el profe-dijo Hinata metiéndose entre las dos, su amiga aparto la mirada con asco, cuando estuvo frente a frente con la peli-zanahoria estuve seguro de que si las miradas mataran ya hubiéramos tenido un funeral, ella se escondió detrás de su novio, pero él ni se inmuto. Pensé que solo lo había dicho porque si pero cuando voltee efectivamente ahí venia el maestro.

-Sa…Sasuke-el maestro abrió la puerta y los alumnos comenzaron a estar detrás del.

-Vamos-dicho esto entro con su novia soldada a su brazo, los siguieron Gaara y Akira. Estuve a punto de entrar pero me di cuenta de que ni Hinata ni ten-ten han entrado a sí que, me giro para buscarlas. Las veo tomadas del bazo, dudando ente entrar al salón o salir corriendo, como estorbo en la entrada y todavía hay gente por entrar voy con ellas.

-No van a entrar-

-Claro que sí pero…mira Uzumaki no me importa si no me crees pero el maestro acosa a Hinata-chan así que o una de dos o entras tu con ella o no entramos hasta que este escribiendo en el pizarrón-la explicación de Ten-ten me hizo rodar los ojos pero aun así acepte a acompañar a su amiga…como si me costara tanto.

-Ok yo entro con ella-

-Buena elección- dicho esto entro al salón me dispuse a seguirla pero Hinata no venía a mi lado

-Vamos-le hice señas y volví a caminar, cuando de repente siento algo, al voltear me encuentro con que ella me está tomando de la mano con una mirada que me pedía a gritos que no la dejara sola, le doy un apretón.

-Gracias-me susurro y así entramos al salón.

Ha sido la clase más corta que he tenido en mi vida, pero no me quejo ya que desde que entramos al salón el maestro no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Hinata-chan, cosa que me hiso molestar, por eso en cuanto dio por terminada la clase guarde mis cosas rápido y la ayude a recoger las suyas para salir prácticamente volando. Ella me agradeció y paseamos por el colegio en lo que la hora terminaba, cuando el timbre sonó nos despedimos ya que esta hora es Lengua Extranjera y Hinata junto con Gaara tomaran Francés, mientras que Sasuke, Ten-ten, Akira y yo tomaremos inglés solo que en diferentes secciones, mientras que la maldita molestia de Karin le dieron Italiano por una feliz equivocación de registro que ya no se pudo arreglar. A sí que por suerte tengo un poco de tiempo para platicar con el Teme mientras nos dirigimos al A.109 para tomar la clase, al llegar sentí una mirada medio pesada.

-Ese tipo los mira raro a ti y a Hinata desde Historia-me dice mi amigo señalando con la barbilla a un chico de nuestra edad, peli-negro, con tez blanca y ojos azabache. Lo mire detenidamente no se por qué se me hace tan conocido.

-se parece mucho a ti teme-me mira asesinamente

-cállate, en vez de estar buscando parecidos entre a gente y yo deberías vigilarlo a el por qué por lo que pude ver te podría bajar a Hinata-chan-

No dije nada mas, el podría tener razón pero hasta que haga algo no puedo estar seguro de sus intenciones. Antes de que le respondiera el maestro llego, haciéndonos entrar al aula, la cual se lleno de murmullos al darnos cuenta de que la clase era totalmente en Inglés así que desde ese minuto todos se quedaron callados, haber si podían entender algo de lo hablaba el profe yo por mi parte no quitaba los ojos del cuaderno de Sasuke (ya que el domina ampliamente el idioma) y del sujeto raro que parecía escanearme cada 5 minutos. Antes de que me diera un ataque emo por eso la clase termino.

Salgó del salón arrastrando los pies, con la cabeza a punto de estallarme, el teme se la pasa haciendo bromas pero solo alcanzo a escuchar un zumbido molesto, me seguí de filo ignorándolo, pero él se esforzaba por mantenerme el paso. Hubo un momento en el cual ya no escuche ese zumbidito haci que gire la cabeza para buscar a Sasuke, al cual encuentro paralizado, con la vista fija en un punto, comienzo a chasquear mis dedos delante de su cara pero seguía sin reaccionar, haci que sigo su mirada y me encuentro a Sakura tomada del brazo con un tipo muy contenta.

-Sasuke-silencio-Teme?

-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo con voz estrangulada-lo mato

-¿Qué?

-Lo voy a matar quien se cree ese fulano-si no lo agarro se le va encima al pobre tipo que lo miraba con una ceja enarcada de la sorpresa. Sakura miro la escena sin ninguna emoción en su rostro y sin hacernos caso a ninguno de los dos jalo a su acompañante escaleras abajo.

-Maldición, esa…-se zafó de mi agarre de una sacudida-pero a ese juego podemos jugar dos-se acomodo el saco que estaba todo desarreglado.

-No sé porque te pones tan mal si tu a la que quieres es a Karin-le digo sarcástico, el comenzó a caminar queriendo esconder su enojo.

-Cállate Dobe y camina se nos hace tarde-

Mientras íbamos a Química, quise darme una explicación lo suficientemente buena por la cual Sakura estaba saliendo de otro salón, de otro grupo que no era el nuestro…tendría que preguntarle a las chicas, aunque lo más seguro era que evitaran el tema o explotaran en contra de alguien(los blancos más probables la parejita estrella) pero tenía que ser antes de que al teme se le subiera el orgullo porque sino ya no podríamos hacer nada para remediarlo.

Cuando llegamos al salón fuimos los últimos en entrar, a si que nos apresuramos a entrar para buscar un buen lugar, yo encontré uno junto a Hinata y al teme no le quedo otra que sentarse junto a la zanahoria que parecía hacerle señas a un avión para que aterrizara bien en lugar de estar llamando la atención de su novio, el cual se sentó de mala gana en el lugar que le ofrecía, eso me recordó el pequeño incidente de hacia unos minutos. Noto que ella tiene su cuaderno abierto, tomo mi pluma y comienzo a escribir.

-¿Por qué Sakura-chan se inscribió en otro grupo?- Hinata se sorprendió y me miro antes de responder.

-¿De qué me hablas?-

-mentir no te queda. La vimos salir de otro salón

-la vieron?

-Si iba con un chico al cual por cierto Sasuke casi mata.-ella rodo los ojos molesta.

-A si? Pues eso debería pensar antes de hacer estupideces. Ahora pon atención a la clase-

Arranco la hoja con cuidado de no hacer ruido, la dobla, me la pone en el bolsillo de mi camisa y fija su vista en el pizarrón donde el maestro ya estaba escribiendo. Suspiro cancinamente va a ser imposible sacarle algo de información a ella, e inclino un poco para ver a ten-ten, lo razono por medio segundo, si con Hinata es imposible con ella sería un milagro lograrlo.

Siento nuevamente una mirada en mi nuca y volteo a ver, sentado en la esquina del salón esta el chico raro que va conmigo en Inglés, no se porque pero creo que va a ser un como una piedra en el zapato si no lo evito de una buena vez…pero ni siquiera lo cosco han de ser imaginaciones mías…o tal vez no.

Ha pasado un mes desde entonces y varias cosas cambiaron, algunas mas no se arreglaron, pero todo definitivamente todo ha empeorado. Respecto a Sakura-chan y su repentino cambio de grupo(lo cual hizo inmensamente feliz a Karin) la explicación que nos dio (y valla que me sorprendió que diera alguna) fue que su maestro favorito no daba clases en nuestro grupo y que por eso al fin de cuentas había decidido inscribirse en uno donde si diera clases para no perder el hilo de sus enseñanzas(puras patrañas), con esto vino la presentación del tipo que Sasuke casi golpea el primer día de clases, Hiro Miname el nuevo amigo de las chicas y sobra decir que también de Shikamaru y Kiba por supuesto.

Lo que ha cambiado es que ya casi no me dan ataques emo, Hinata-chan pasa mucho más tiempo conmigo, lo cual ha atraído consecuencias como todo, la principal es que cada vez que estamos juntos platicando o jugando siempre se nos acercan preguntando: "Son novios? Porque hacen bonita pareja" lo que ocasiona lo siguiente: sonrojo por parte mía y de ella, burlas de nuestros amigos y gritos de ambos…aun que claro a mi si un día a ella le diera por decir que si por mí no abría problema por eso casi siempre recargo mi cabeza en su hombro o tomo su mano…pero bueno cambiando de tema se me olvidaba la entrada de otro personaje Sai el tipo que nos miraba raro a mí y a Hinata-chan las primeras semanas, resulto ser amigo de Akira al cual por cierto detesto con toda mi alma, no sé que será si su estúpida sonrisita hipócrita o el hecho de que Hinata-chan le caiga tan bien, por eso trato de comportarme cuando el esta lo cual me trae burlas de Gaara y de Sasuke que me dicen que la que lleva los pantalones en la relación es ella.

Dejando eso atrás los primeros exámenes mensuales terminaron ayer y hoy nos trajeron las excelentes noticias de que todos aprobamos por eso decidimos celebrar al grande!, claro cómo podemos lo cual se traduce a un desayuno rápido en la cafetería del colegio en la hora libre que tenemos. Mientras nosotros fuimos a comprar la comida las chicas se adelantaron a escoger una mesa donde todos pudiéramos estar a gusto; al llegar a la barra donde se ordena echamos un vistazo rápido, todo daba buena pinta, pero entre tanta discusión Gaara termino pidiendo sándwiches, jugo y como estábamos de festejo pastel de chocolate. Cuando entregaron la orden pagamos y fuimos a buscarlas, las encontramos en una mesa cerca de una ventana platicando entre ellas y lo mejor SIN KARIN.

-y Karin?- pregunto Sasuke mientras se sentaba junto a Akira, maldito teme tenía que arruinar el ambiente festivo.

-Dijo algo sobre su celular…o de su madre…hay no se pero salió corriendo-le responde Hinata-chan sin darle importancia.

-Dijo si regresaba?-

-No sé si quieras quedar bien pero no es necesaria tanta preocupación de seguro la vemos a la siguiente clase-Ten-ten tomo su comida mientras hablaba y todos la imitamos. Charlamos, bromeamos y no la pasamos bastante bien.

Cuando terminamos la comida repartimos el postre que venía en una especie de charolas cubiertas de unicel blanco.

-que trajeron de postre?-Akira veía su charolita con curiosidad.

-pastel de chocolate-dije contento.

-QUEEEEE?-gritaron Akira y Ten-ten al unisonó.

-a no señorita usted no come-Ten-ten le arrebato su charolita a Hinata de las manos y la alejo lo mas que pudo, yo la mire enojado, mientras que ella la miraba con ojitos de cordero a medio morir.

-por favor-susurro Hinata con voz dulce, a lo que su amiga negó con la cabeza reprendiéndola con la mirada.

-por qué no va a comer?-pregunto furioso, ambas me miran una con ojos asesinos y otra con ternura.

-Si tan solo es un postre-me apoya Gaara

-mmm…no creo que sea buena idea-Sasuke se pone de su lado esto ya esta raro.

-Pero por qué no teme-

-Bueno haya tu Naruto-kun nadie entiende en cabeza ajena-Akira asiente con la cabeza y Ten-ten le regresa su postre a Hinata que se ríe feliz.

Ambas que estaban sentadas junto a ella alejaron sus sillas un poco mientras Hinata atacaba sin piedad al pastel, el teme veía con curiosidad al igual que Gaara mientras que yo la veía con mucha ternura…bueno al principio porque en cuando tomo el pedazo de Karin me preocupe un poquito. Después de terminar limpiamos y nos dirigimos a Química aunque aún faltan 20 minutos entonces comienzo a notar ala Hyuga un poco rara.

Primero comenzó saltar de un pie a otro, luego le pico las costillas al teme, un poco más tarde ataco a Gaara que por poco se cae de boca si no es que ella misma lo agarra, luego hizo lo mismo con Akira, mientras que a mí me hizo dar vueltas con solo una mano, debo admitir que es muy fuerte, después a Ten-ten le hizo lo mismo que a mí, al toparnos con Mina y Azumi corrió y se les colgó del cuello a ambas, harta de esto su amiga comenzó a perseguirla mientras ella huía gritando por los pasillos que quería matarla.

-Grandiosa idea lo del paste eh! Dobe-me restregó en la cara Sasuke. Mientras que en su camino ella se topo con Kiba al cual utilizo como barrera humana y lo lanzo hacia su amiga.

-Y…yo…no…tenia idea-murmure sorprendido.

-Creo que debiste haberles hecho caso cuando te lo advirtieron-me dice Gaara- y por qué no lo dijeron mas directo?

-No la queríamos hacer pasar una vergüenza-comento Akira.

Llegamos a la clase justo a tiempo pero ni Hinata-chan ni Ten-ten entraron y al salir nos las encontramos afuera del salón sentadas con bolsas de papas fritas y como un litro y medio de agua, cuan los tres miramos interrogativos la escena Akira nos informo que es lo único con lo que se le baja la hiperactividad. En cuanto lo menciono mi mente lo registro con letras mayúsculas y fluorescentes…aunque siendo sincero cuando se pone así solo encuentro una razón más para que me guste de la forma en la que me gusta.

Claro que aparte de eso hay otra cosa que me llama mucho la atención y es que ella sabe cantar y por lo que he escuchado de sus amigos lo hace muy bien…pero en cuanto le pedía que me cantara algo los colores sele subieron al rostro y se hiso la occisa zanjando el tema por completo. Lo que me causo más curiosidad.

Hoy es miércoles y tengo las varias horas libres que dedicare por completo a averiguar el por qué Hinata no canta si lo hace también. Mi primera clase es Literatura en la planta baja cerca del jardín trasero y estoy dando justo la vuelta que me deja en el pasillo que me lleva a mi salón, como hoy la clase es a las 9:10 y son las 8:40 estoy seguro de que no hay nadie, sigo la numeración de las aulas hasta llegar cerca de la mía y cual sería mi sorpresa allí fuera del salón están muy cómodamente platicando Sai y Hinata-chan, así que acelero el paso para llegar a su lado.

-Buenos días! Hinata-chan, Sai-san-a ella la saludo de beso lo que lo fastia bastante y de paso me hace enojar a mi…que demonios le importa como la salude.

-Oh! Buenos días Naruto-kun-me saluda alegremente, le sonrió.

-Naruto-kun-dice Sai con un deje molesto en su voz el cual disfruto, a sobre manera por que se que ambos sentimos lo mismo hacia el otro…odio.

-Y dime que haciendo tan temprano en la escuela eh? Madrugaste-

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte y a ti-

-Pues calcule mal en tiempo en llegar hasta acá-

La verdad era que este día ella y Gaara llegaban una hora más temprano por francés y yo hacia el esfuerzo por llegar media hora antes para estar con ella, porque mi amigo se desaparecía…o más bien se iba a platicar por teléfono con Matsuri la amiga de Sakura.

-yo tenia cosas que hacer y cuando llegue aquí Hinata-chan estaba sola y decidí hacerle compañía.

Mire a Hinata se veía incomoda y preocupada siempre se ponía así cuando uno de estos conflictos se daba así que mejor cambie de tema.

-Que tal francés?-le pregunte amigablemente, ella me mi miro confundida, entonces reacciono, hoy estaba más distraída de lo normal.

-Ehhh…hoy no tuve el maestro no llego-se sonrojo mientras hablaba.

Sé que está mintiendo, ya que a ella no se le da puesto que siempre hay algo que la delata, pero prefiero quedarme callado más tarde encontraría la forma de que me lo dijera. Pasaron los 20 minutos que faltaban para que empezaran las clases, poco a poco comenzaron a llegar mis amigos, seguidos de Akira pero sin rastro de Karin afortunadamente, lo que se me hizo raro fue que por mas tarde que se hacía Ten-ten no aparecía por ningún lado y Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, miraba de un lado a otro buscando a alguien, lo más probable es que fuera a su amiga. La cual llego justo detrás del maestro junto con Sakura que viene seria (algo raro en ella), mientras que Ten-ten trae la cabeza gacha con el cabello cubriéndole la cara parecía estar pasando por un ataque depresivo.

-Pero qué demonios pasa?-me susurra el teme con tono sorprendido ya que por lo general esas dos se la pasan gritando.

-Ni idea-le aseguro, me acerco un poco a Hinata para preguntar qué pasaba, pero antes de le dijera algo las dos llegaron a nuestra altura, de hecho de cerca Ten-ten se ve furiosa, tiene los puños cerrados y le tiemblan, trago saliva, Sakura se adelanto hasta llegar más cerca de nosotros, ignorando olímpicamente las miras de Sasuke le mandaba desde el lado opuesto del grupo.

-Hinata ven-dijo con voz plana, se da media vuelta y seguida de su otra amiga se sentaron en una jardinera.

-Maldición, espero que Neji no le haya hecho una estupidez sino me encargare de que sufra-soltó furiosa, viendo a sus amigas, ahora Ten-ten tenia la cara enterrada en su mochila, apretó los puños y me miro con ojos duros-será mejor que entren yo creo que nos vemos hasta la próxima hora-asentí y ella se fue junto a sus amigas se sentó alado de la castaña.

-Mejor entramos-dijo Gaara, jalándome un poco, entraron junto con Akira. Lo último que vi fue que ambas la miraban con mucha atención, mientras sus labios se movían regularmente, mientras se relajaba o tensaba incluso antes de entrar al salón vi como una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

La clase paso, y cuando salimos las chicas ya no estaban fuera del salón , habían prácticamente desaparecido, caminamos un poco extrañados a la siguiente clase. Y lo que nos preocupo más, fue:

-Naruto, Gaara!-Azumi llego corriendo, con cara de susto-Han visto a Ten-ten?

-No desde la primera clase-le dije alarmado-Pero que pa…-su celular sonó en cuanto contesto no me dio tiempo de terminar la pregunta ya que dio media vuelta y se hecho a correr. Mis amigos me miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-pregunta Gaara.

-Ni idea

-pero esta interesante…y esta raro- aseguro el teme.

Paso la clase otra vez y luego llego la hora libre.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con las chicas?-pregunto.

-ni idea supongo que cosas de "mujeres"-dijo mi amigo entrecomillando el mujeres con sus dedos.

-si tal vez Sakura les este contando de su primer beso con Hiro-dijo Gaara sin importancia.

-O tal vez estén con Matsuri, que tal vez como es, lo más seguro esté contando su primera vez con algún tipo-contraataco el teme con voz fría.

-Alto creo que es más que obvio que el problema es de Ten-ten-me interpongo entre ambos con las manos delante de mí. Antes de que se digan algo, otra cosa nos llama la atención.

Del lado opuesto del corredor aparece Kiba con cara de susto parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma, siscado completamente, junto con Shikamaru como siempre con pereza pero con un leve temblor.

-Se puede saber que les pasa? Parece que los van a matar- les dice el teme examinándolos detenidamente.

-Si están muy nerviosos- Gaara se ve mucho más interesado que antes.

-Qué? Un animal salvaje los asecha?- ambos me miran con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿un animal salvaje? Ya quisiéramos nosotros los animales se cansan y te dejan en paz, lo que nos persigue es mucho peor-las palabras de Kiba se tropiezan unas con otras.

-¿tan malo?, que hicieron?-pregunta Gaara arqueando una ceja.

-Eso es lo peor nosotros no hicimos nada, huimos de Ten-ten, Sakura y Hinata, pero sobre todo de Ten-ten-dice Kiba como si convocara alas fuerzas más obscuras.

-¿de ellas? ¿Por qué? ¿Saben lo patéticos que se escuchan? –les dice Sasuke.

-Crees que nos importa? Nosotros si tenemos instinto de supervivencia a diferencia de Neji que fue el problemático que causo todo esto, haciendo enojar de sobre manera a Ten-ten al grado de terminar en un hospital-dijo Shikamaru con pereza.

-La vieron hoy?-nosotros asentimos-pues imaginen eso paso ayer y al parecer no le bastó con mandarlo a urgencias, no le quería contar a nadie, pero no sé como Sakura se dio cuenta y hoy lo hablaron con Hinata-Me sorprendí de lo rápido que conto todo el Inuzuka.

-Y ahora hay que esperar lo peor- Nara suspiro cancinamente.

-Creo que el que debería estar así de preocupado es Neji…me retracto si esta en el Hospital dudo que pueda pensar-

-De por si nos maltratan sin razón alguna, imaginen lo que harán con el coraje que tienen ahora- T_T-si vemos la luz mañana será de milagro.

-Exacto, esto va a ser peor que con lo de Sasuke-gruño Shikamaru.

Todos lo miramos sorprendidos, Kiba se abalanzo sobre él, amenazándolo de que si no lo mataba Sakura el lo haría. La pelea fue interrumpida por un par de chicas que se acercaban por nuestras espaldas, el chico perro cerró los ojos quito sus manos del cuello del Nara haciéndolo caer y quedar inconsciente en el suelo. Hinata y Sakura llegaron solas a nuestro lugar y después de despedirce de sus amigos la segunda se fue dejándonos solos.

-Se puede saber que paso?-pregunta su único amigo conciente.

-Maldito Neji solo causa problemas- respondió ella sorprendiéndome con su tono de voz.

-¿Y Ten-ten?-preguntamos todos al unisonó.

-se quedo con Azumi, dijo que ella se encargaría de calmarla-

-todo está_ bien_-pregunto Kiba-me refiero a esta más calmada-ahora su voz zona va preocupada, Hinata asintió-Uf! Qué bien, bueno vamos Shikamaru.

-Eh…si-su amigo despertó. Cuando se fueron hubo algo que me llamo mucho la atención.

-¿Por qué se fue con Azumi? ¿Por qué no se quedo con ustedes?-este conflicto termino atrayendo de sobre manera a Gaara.

-Pues porque ella es la única que la controla cuando está enojada. Además Sakura-chan ya le estaba ayudando a planear la muerte de Neji y la verdad estando esas dos juntas nadie las para…a excepción mía y de Azumi-chan, claro pero en estos momentos ya estaba comenzando a aportar ideas-

-va a perder clases-dijo Sasuke.

-No, va a pedir que le tomen sus asistencias en las clases de ellas –

-Bueno pues, aún queda media hora libre ¿que quieren hacer?-desvié el tema para no hacerla enojar mas.

-Gaara me va a acompañar por un libro a la biblioteca-dicho esto el teme arrastro a mi amigo al edificio de adelante.

-¿quieres caminar?-la mire serio

-este…si…porque no-ya estaba un poco más tranquila.

Caminamos unos diez minutos cuando me acorde que por tanto ajetreo no había preguntado el por que de su temor a cantar en público, la volteo a ver, va muy tranquila caminando a mi lado como si nada, me asusta hacerla enojar, así que mejor cambio de pregunta.

-¿Qué paso entre tu primo y Ten-ten? Kiba nos conto pero la verdad no le entendí.

-es un chismoso…pero prométeme que no le contaras a nadie-asiento lentamente- pues cuando mi primo entro en la universidad, se mudo cerca allí y pues como al parecer si quería a Ten-ten le dio una llave para que entrara a su casa cuando quisiera-de pronto tenso su mandíbula- jamás menciono que algún día pudiera encontrarlo tirado en su sillón con una tipa encima de él-la mire sorprendido.

-estaban…

-NO, solo se estaban besando pero según Ten-ten estaban de una forma muy comprometedora, cuando Neji se dio cuenta de que su novia estaba ahí parada se quito ala tipa de encima, intentando explicarle, pero mi amiga tomo la llave del departamento y se la lanzo en la frente dándole con el filo…se la abrió.

Preferí ahorrarme la pregunta sobre la puntería de ella puesto que una vez la había visto darle justo en la cabeza a Kiba mientras corría en zigzag como a tres metros de distancia.

-Kiba menciono que Ten-ten no quería decirle a nadie como se enteraron-

-Sakura quería salir con nosotras el fin de semana, le llamo para avisarle a que hora y en donde…cuando respondió ella noto algo raro y en cuanto no quiso decirle que era supo que algo andaba mal, le conto a medias de que se trataba y prometió terminar la historia cuando estuviéramos todas y ya sabes que paso-supe que había zanjado el tema por su tono de voz.

-he de suponer que para abrirle la frente su puntería ha de ser buena-le dije.

-Digamos que preferiría estar en una habitación con un payaso que en una con Ten-chan y un objeto punzo cortante.

-o…ya…te dan miedo los payasos? ¿Verdad?

-si mucho

-Mas que cantar en público?

-Muchísimo más.

Después de eso el silencio se forjo entre nosotros caminamos unos metros más y pasamos delante del salón de música. En la puerta de esta estaba una mampara con varios anuncios y hojas de inscripción a los talleres artísticos. Me detuve delante de la mampara revise bien los anuncios y había uno para adicionar para coro tanto cantantes como instrumentistas, Hinata se me unió, después de pasar su mirada por donde yo estaba mirando y me miro con miedo.

-Naruto-kun?-Silencio-Que piensas?-la mire perspicazmente

-Que tal si entramos al coro para tener puntos extras?-me miro anonadada

-Estas…loco

-También entraría Sasuke

-Eso es para tranquilizarme.

-mmm…mas o menos ¿Qué dices?-quite la tabla con la hoja llena hasta la mitad, saque una pluma, anote mi nombre del lado de cantantes y el del teme del lado de instrumentistas, al terminar puse la tabla a la altura de sus ojos.

-suspiro-Esta bien-después de dudar un poco me quito la pluma, escribió su nombre, el de Akira y el de Azumi.

-¿Contento?-me dio la tabla y yo la recibí sonriente.

-Mucho- deje la tabla en su lugar.

Tomo mi celular, le envié un sms al teme diciéndole lo de la audición y quienes audicionaremos. Guardo el teléfono y la veo divertido, porque esta cruzada de brazos, con las mejillas infladas graciosamente. Sonrió, con mi dedo presiono su mejilla derecha, ella me niega la mirada, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados, aprovecho le tomo una mano y beso su mejilla, cuando siento el calor inundando mis mejillas me doy la vuelta para que no me vea y comienzo a caminar aun tomado de su mano hacia el salón de Biología.


	6. Naruto es un wilo y un mal Romeo

Bueno pues no tengo mucho que decir solo que lo siento mucho por la tardanza...disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Se dice que cuando te enamoras,

No le encuentras defectos a la persona pero…

Y si estas enamorada y tú sabes que esa persona…

ES UN IDIOTA ¿Qué haces?

**_Cap.6: Naruto-kun es un wilo y un mal Romeo._**

**(Hinata)**

Los últimos 3 meses he estado con Naruto-kun, todo iba bien éramos inseparables, nos llevábamos de la mil maravillas, platicábamos en cualquier momento…era increíble…pero nada dura para siempre…hay una tipa llamada _Tayuyá _que siempre que me quedo con Naruto, curiosamente llega a unos 3 metros de donde estamos y siempre…_siempre…_dice lo mismo.

-Naruto-kun…puedes venir un momento-

Y acto seguido se para de un brinco, y se larga…perdón se va con ella, dejándome mucho tiempo esperando hasta que me exaspero, tomo mis cosas y me voy enojada. Luego regresa después de un rato y siempre dice lo mismo:

-Hinata-chan no me esperaste…estas enojada?

-No…como crees! Si me encanta que me dejen hablando sola…durante horas-le respondo enojada.

Creo que es más que obvio que esta situación me está molestando mucho, sobre todo porque se hace cada vez más frecuente, además ella se cree la ultima coca del desierto…ese tipo de chavas no llegan muy lejos y Naruto-kun también como si le costara tanto trabajo decir_ "estoy ocupado, ahora no puedo" _o_ "hablamos luego"._

Y ahora que lo pienso…no es la única, hay otras…de hecho…muchas otras, todas igual de manera, pero como si él no pudiera negarse, como que…no se le da defenderse de nadie es extraño una vez tuvimos una conversación de este tema pero después de eso ¡todo cambio!...radical…estábamos afuera de mi salón de francés, todavía no llegaba mi maestro y su maestro de inglés siempre llega tarde.

-Oye Naruto-kun…-no sabía cómo empezar.

-Si Hinata-chan-como estábamos hablando bien ni siquiera se la esperaba. Jugué un momento con mis dedos.

-¿Por qué no te defiendes de las demás personas?- le solté la pregunta como una bomba solo me miro, quedándose callado, hizo su cara de emo y me dijo:

-¿Para qué?-primero me sorprendió y luego me enoje con él.

-¿Co…como para qué?

-Pues para que no abusen de tu forma de ser…para qué te respeten-casi le grite.

-Es que no veo necesidad-me decía calmado como si me comentara sobre el clima.

-Entonces te gusta vivir así?-esto se estaba pasando de la raya.

-Pues ahora estoy muy bien-me dijo con una sonrisa y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro sin verme a la cara y que bueno porque en ese momento se me subió el color a la cara, entonces toda la ira desapareció como por arte de magia…pero tenía que sacarme una espinita.

-Entonces…que vas a hacer con las chavas que te acosan? Por qué no te las tomas en serio…o sí?-su reacción fue como si le diera una descarga eléctrica, se separo de mí y me miro casi enojado.

-¿Qué? Ellas son…mis amigas nos llevamos muy bien.

-¡si como, cómo no!-dije irónicamente-igual que _Tayuyá…_esas no son amigas, los amigos te escuchan y comprenden, están contigo siempre, no son fans que te están acosando todo el tiempo que te dejan recados pegados en las paredes que dicen "_Naruto-kun te amo"_ que están cerca solo para llamar tu atención.

-¡Pero tú también eres mi amiga!-cuando dijo eso fue como si me dijera que era igual que todas las demás, simplemente una más del montón que anda detrás de el, sentí como si me hubiera aventado una pedrada directo en la cabeza.

Fue algo así como si todo mi mundo se hubiera detenido en ese momento y estábamos parados uno frente del otro. Yo lo veía a los ojos sorprendida, no sabía cómo reaccionar solo pensé_-a ellas solo las tiene cerca por que lo adulan y yo sabía, no quería a ninguna de sus amigas-_ pero al decir eso fue decir que tampoco me tomaba en serio y que solo me había acercado a él con el mismo propósito. Al ver que no reaccionaba, como que le cayó el veinte, inmediatamente trato de arreglarlo…claro que sin tener éxito.

-Es que cada una es especial a su manera…como tú-intento alcanzar mi brazo, para jalarme hacia él para abrazarme…demasiado tarde mi ataque histérico había llegado, le di un manotazo para que no se atreviera a siquiera tocarme.

-Entre tantas "especiales"-todas terminan siendo iguales, no me compares no soy igual…pero si eso crees entonces déjalo así…me largo-eso se me salió por que mi maestro llego al salón ese momento.

El solo trato de detenerme poniéndose frente a mí, no quería oírlo, ni verlo a la cara, estaba histérica.

-Por favor espera…yo…solo…-me suplico pero ya ni me tome la molesta de mirarlo, en cuanto estuve considerablemente cerca de mi maestro le hable.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! Buenos días ¿Cómo esta?-El sensei es muy guapo, alto, varonil, pelo plateado…no se por qué siempre trae siempre tapada la boca, pero es muy amable y un ojo lo tiene mal(tiene una cicatriz), desde el principio del curso, es muy bueno conmigo, es detallista como una vez que iba a exponer y Kiba entro conmigo al salón.

Flash Back

-Hinata te vez muuuuy bien ¿a quién te vas a ligar?-dijo con malisia el muy inepto.

- Cállate, no ves que ya llegamos al salón solo me puse presentable para exponer ok?

-Para mí que querías dejar babosos a los que pasaran junto a ti

-ya! Kiba-kun…Hola sensei buenos días-

-buenos días Hinata-san-me dijo sonriente. Para esto ya había presentado al maestro con Kiba-kun.

-Kiba-kun ¿sabes que te puedo mandar a la dirección por acoso a una compañera?-pregunto a un sonriente

-Pe…perdón Kakashi-sensei-como me reía por dentro XD

Me senté en a primera fila frente al escritorio del profesor y antes de sentarme le pregunte al maestro.

-Disculpe ¿hoy voy a exponer?-me acerque al escritorio

-Claro Hinata-san ¿por eso bienes tan bonita? Te vez muy bien, eres muy bonita-susurro para que solo yo escuchara.

-Gr…gracias-me sonroje de pies a cabeza y casi siempre pasa algo así en cada clase.

Flash Back End

Para zafarme de Naruto-baka me fui al lado del sensei y comenzamos a platicar, el sabía que no quería platicar con él.

-Creo que tu maestro ya llego vete o va cerrar la puerta-se lo dijo con voz seca y cortante, viéndolo con superioridad.

-Si Kakashi-sensei-dijo después de un silencio desgarrador tomo su mochila se la colgó en el hombro, me vio a los ojos con una cara de incógnita y dolido, luego bajo las escaleras, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, como si le costara caminar, bajo las escaleras hasta desaparecer de mi vista. Pero estaba tan enojada que en esos momentos podía reirme en su cara…se lo tenía bien merecido.

-Hinata-san-me veía fijamente mientras yo veía las escaleras

-S…si-le respondí rápidamente cambiando mi vista hacia él.

-¿estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo?-el siempre tan lindo, con esa sonrisa en los labios.

-no…no estoy bien, no se preocupe, son problemas de todos los días-intente sonreír pero no lo convencí.

-Está bien…pero si te llega a pasar algo nunca dudes en llamarme ok?-XD solo dos palabras que…LINDO.

Después de la clase estuve huyendo todo el santo día de Naruto, incluso tuve que dejar varias veces a Ten-ten sola por que no le había dicho nada ya que si se enteraba de algo lo más seguro es que el imbécil ese terminara en un hospital…cosa que no me molestaría…pero bueno en una de esas huidas me encontré con Sai-kun, aunque antes de que llegara hubiera jurado que estaba esperando a otra persona, pero cuando llegue:

-Hinata-chan!-me grito porque yo me había pasado de largo como si nada.

-Perdón…no te vi-mentira si lo había visto jijiji.

-Que curioso encontrarnos aquí ¿no?-dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-He…si…que curioso…eso creo-respondí nerviosa, me quería ir de allí antes de que el rubiecito llegara-es…que …tengo que ir a música…y llevo prisa, te veo en clase-comencé a caminar pero su voz me detuvo.

-Espera ¿te acompaño?-amable como siempre, un tono de voz tan delicado…no me pude negar.

-Está bien…

Nos fuimos caminando en silencio de vez en cuando hacia la plática de cualquier cosa pero casi no tenemos cosas en común y no había en sí de que platicar y de repente se le ocurrió preguntarme algo que en los últimos 3 meses me han preguntado muy…pero muy seguido.

-Este…Hinata-chan puedo hacerte una pregunta?-estaba con la vista fija en el suelo y pateo una lata que estaba tirada, con las manos en las bolsas y sin muecas ni nada que revelara su estado de ánimo en la cara…como una estatua.

-Claro-respondí con un tono de voz que dejaba ver mi curiosidad por saber.

-Bueno…quería saber…si tu…y Naruto-kun…pues…si son más que amigos…por qué _se ve que eres "especial" para el_-casi escupió las palabras.

En estos tres meses esa pregunta casi siempre la hacían a diario y en un principio el siempre respondía de inmediato…_no solo somos amigos_…con tono de voz de "como crees "y pues yo no decía nada porque era verdad…pero de unos días para acá yo era la que respondía ya que el simplemente recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro o me toma de la mano, dándome a entender que si yo decía que si no había problema que él estaba de acuerdo, pero yo no quería que todo fuera tan rápido. En esos momentos me di cuenta que a Sai le costó trabajo decir la última parte…la dijo como con dolor y su rostro lo reflejaba…eso me saco de onda… pase por alto ya que me sorprendí muchísimo y no pude esconder mi asombro y felicidad del momento, era especial y las personas que nos veían lo aceptaban…luego el encanto se rompió…me puse seria para que él no lo notara mi alegría…aunque si no lo hubiera hecho lo más seguro es que no lo hubiese notado ya que no dejaba de ver el suelo.

-No como crees solo somos buenos amigos-le dije muy calmadamente y después muy bajito solo para mí-ya quisiera yo.

-¿Qué dijiste? Entonces no lo son-dijo muy contento, pero no dejo que se desbordara para no afectar su fachada de caballero. Llegamos a música y me despedí de él.

Hoy se cumplen dos meses desde que evito a Naruto-chan de que lo saludo y me desaparezco…ahora en cambio me junto mas con Sai-kun ya, que no se…como que siento que entre esos dos hay una rivalidad. Bueno a Ten-ten creo le cae bien Sai-kun dice que es un buen tipo y ahora también se junta con nosotros…con Sakura es harina de otro costal ella simplemente no lo soporta.

Ahora que lo pienso a excepción de eso, nada ha cambiado.

1-Sakura sigue enojadísima con Sasuke, por andar con la zorra peli teñida esa y él se enoja con ella por Hiro Miname(es un buen tipo aunque todos sabemos que Sakura solo lo quiera el…por mas idiota que este sea).

2-Ten-ten sigue inventando nuevas torturas, trampas y huidas para no ver a mi primo (ahora si se paso de idiota, el que tenga algo que decir que alce la mano). Una de las torturas fue decirle a todos los amigos (incluido su hermano mayor) que lo golpearan, ella es muy rencorosa y no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Neji.

3-Kiba y Shikamaru como siempre no hacen nada solo deambulan de aquí a para allá…no esperen aquí si hay un cambio…Kiba es bisexual o finge serlo ya que según el alas 7:00 se transforma en Justina…como una vez que vimos su transformación.

Flash Back

Era un sábado y Sakura había propuesto un maratón de películas en su casa, entonces para hacer bola invitamos a todos, a Kiba, Shikamaru, Matsuri, Gaara, Naruto y para que este último no molestara a Sai y obvio nosotras tres.

-¿Qué hora es Sakura?-pregunto Ten-ten porque tenía que irse antes de las 9. Para esas alturas ya solo quedábamos nostras y el par de bobos.

-Son las 7:00pm-y que comienza el show, Kiba se comenzó a retorcer como si tuviera un gran dolor, con todo y muecas, como si se estuviera muriendo…de pronto…

-Hay, hola chicas!- dijo enderezándose poniendo una mano en la cintura y la otra con ademan gay, con una voz sumamente afeminada, se paraba como si estuviera vendiendo placer en una esquina (no sé cómo hacerle para que suene más bonito).

Flash Back End.

Todos reímos sin parar, de su broma, pero ahora cada vez que dan las 7:00 siempre pasa lo mismo:

-Ya van a ser las 7:00…ya pasan de las 7:00 ¿Dónde está la falda? ¿Dónde está Justina?

Y Shikamaru está haciendo su luchita por Temari aunque ella por el momento no sepa que exista, aunque conociéndolo no se dará por vencido.

-Que mujer tan problemática.

4-Kakashi-sensei, sigue tan lindo como siempre…como me gustaría que fuera así Naruto-kun o mejor aun que él tuviera tres años menos eso está dentro de lo normal ¿no?

Retomando el principio hoy se me hizo tarde para ir a la escuela no he dormido bien tengo el sueño ligero y nos han dejado demasiada tarea. Llegue al salón y no había llegado el maestro de literatura y Ten-ten me había avisado que llegaría a la segunda hora, a si que fui a una jardinera y estaba bastante cansada cuando llego Sai-kun.

-Hola Hinata-chan te vez muy cansada. Dijo un poco preocupado es mas parecía que le dolía mas a el que a mí.

-Hola! Es que no he podido dormir muy bien-me desperece un poco estirándome.

-¿Por qué no te acuestas en la jardinera? Yo te cuido además son dos horas de lite aprovéchalas bien-me dijo en tono dulce y agradable un poco preocupado…como siempre.

-Bueno...está bien confiare en ti-me recosté en la jardinera y me puse el sweater en las piernas por la falda y de almohada Sai-kun me prestó su mochila e insistió en darme su saco para taparme.

-Disculpa Hinata-chan se me olvido en la biblioteca, no tardo voy por el ¿sí?

-oh! Está bien pero no te tardes-yo ya me quería dormir pero me negaba a hacerlo sin que él estuviera allí pero el sueño me gano.

Comencé a soñar que estaba en el siglo XIV yo tenía un vestido hermoso, que llegaba hasta el suelo, lleno de brillantes, de manga larga con bordados. Estaba en una como grada al parecer de un castillo, voltee a los lados y no había nadie junto a mí, pero vi a Kakashi-sensei sentado en ¿el trono? Y ¿yo le llamaba su majestad?, me llamo con una señal; me levante de mi asiento y fui hacia él.

-buenos días su majestad-hice una reverencia sin verlo directamente a la cara, no estaba vestido como tal…pero traía una corona, una camisa que a simple vista parecía fina tal vez seda o algodón, unos pantalones cafés tres cuartos de los que se utilizaban en esos tiempos, con unos zapatos raros. Con su mano derecha toma mi barbilla y la levanta para que lo viera a los ojos-

-ya sabes que se termino el plazo para que eligieras ¿verdad? Dime que has decidido- me miro con ojos de perrito a medio morir y una sonrisa picara.

-disculpe pero no se dé que está hablando-qué en verdad no lo sabia

-por favor princesa ¿no recuerdas nuestro convenio?-en cuanto termino la frase recordé todo…el convenio…

…recordé muchas cosas, las peleas con Naruto-kun (en la realidad) mezcladas con segmentos de mis recuerdos en el sueño…entre ellos el hecho de que Naruto y Sai son hermanos, el primero más pequeño que el otro y el hermano mayor de ambos es KAKASHI-SENSEI, que por lo mismo se convirtió en el rey al morir sus padres en un ataque al palacio, el defendió a sus hermanos a capa y espada. Los que atacaban el palacio me tenían a mí de rehén, como estaba llorando dentro de un carruaje, cuando salieron corriendo y gritando del palacio pensé que me dejarían allí pero no…subieron al carruaje para escapar…para no hacerles larga la historia, me salvaron, y me regresaron a mi hogar con mis padres que son los gobernantes del reino vecino, a si que venía cada semana a ver a mis salvadores…luego…el convenio…

-por dios que tu lo has querido a si yo o quería llegar a esto pero no me dejas elección-alzo la mano haciendo una señal a ¿Sasuke-kun? El asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Señor y señorita! ¡Hoy se enfrentaran a muerte…los príncipes…para discutirse el amor de una princesa llamada Hinata-sama!-mire horrorizada a mi sensei.

-¿Qué? ¡Esto debe ser una broma! ¡Por favor pare esto!-pero el hizo caso omiso a mis suplicas.

De repente salieron los dos hermanos con armaduras forjadas a mano una era dorada (Naruto) y la otra plateada (Sai), al estar a la vista el palco donde estábamos ambos me miraron con la tristeza y la resignación pintada en los ojos, se posicionaron a la mitad del estadio y comenzaron a luchar ferozmente como si su vida dependiera de ello, los había visto pelear casi siempre por qué no se llevaban nada bien pero siempre se terminaban disculpando…porque eran hermanos…pero esta vez uno no saldría vivo.

-esto es exagerado, ridículo, no es para tanto-casi grite desesperada pero seguía sin hacerme caso.

-pelean bien ¿no cree princesa? Siempre han sido excelentes espadachines-yo ya quería despertarme y no podía, yo ya estaba llorando me tire en el suelo, este dolor no se comparaba con nada con cualquiera que hubiera conocido. Seguían peleando pero Naruto-kun iba perdiendo.

-¡PAREN YA!-el grito me desgarro el pecho cuando salió-por favor se lo suplico rey mío, no lo soporto, me muero por dentro…haga que paren…hare lo que sea…lo que sea…-dije entre sollozos-pero por favor haga que paren…que dejen de hacerse daño.

El rey Kakashi se arrodillo a mi lado.

-que paren por favor-dije con voz patética, tomo mi rostro y con mucha delicadeza me limpio las lagrimas y me acomodo mi cabello que parecía una cortina delante de mi rostro.

-solo hay una forma…elígeme a mí se mi reina y parare todo esto-lo mire con una cara de pánico el dolor que había sentido se convirtió en miedo…terror…-ellos son solo unos chiquillos no saben lo que quieren en realidad-eso era un buen argumento yo les llevo dos años a cada uno y el rey me lleva seis pero yo ya no podía soportarlo. Naruto-kun ya le había enterrado la espada en el brazo a Sai-kun.

-esta…está bien acepto…acepto…pero paren…¡PAREN YA!-las lagrimas corrían por todo mi rostro y cuando grite sentí como mi corazón se rompía en un millón de pedacitos. ¿Por qué si era mi sueño no podía manipularlo?

Al gritar la última parte me desperté de golpe de la jardinera pero inmediatamente sentí un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza y…pues me volví a dormir. No recuerdo haber soñado con nada, cosa que agradecí. Pero al despertar…vi tanta gente alrededor de la jardinera aplaudiendo y viendo a Sasuke-kun que al verme despertar se bajo de la jardinera.

-gracias los esperamos la próxima vez-dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia todos los compañeros y comenzaron a irse poco a poco a sus clases, sentí algo pesado en el abdomen levante la cabeza para ver qué era lo que me molestaba era…NARUTO-KUN! Su cabeza estaba sobre mi abdomen perecía que de forma que su cara estaba hacia la mía, su brazo izquierdo estaba también encima de mi abdomen parecía que me estaba abrazando por la cintura, estaba como arrodillado su dorso estaba en la jardinera y su brazo derecho estaba caído junto al mío, parecía que estaba tomando de mi mano.

También vi que Neji-kun venia en muletas lo más rápido que podía (pero estaba muy lejos y parecía que un caracol podía ir más rápido XD), Ten-ten venia del otro lado corriendo junto con Sakura al parecer la gente no las dejaba pasar, Shikamaru estaba partiéndose de la risa junto con Kiba ambos con sus celulares en la mano, Sasuke-kun al ver a Sakura se fue exactamente por el lado contrario, solo me fue falto ubicar a Gaara.

-HINATA! HINATA!-gritaron mis amigas, esto provoco que Naruto-kun se levantara, nos vimos a los ojos me sonroje, se sonrojo…lego intento excusarse.

-n…no…Hinata-chan…no pienses mal…solo…yo-llegaron mis amigas y él se levanto rapidísimo.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Quítate Uzumaki!-se escuchan enojadas pero sobre todo preocupadas.

Comencé a buscar a Sai-kun y no lo vi por ningún lado, lo bueno es que todavía faltaba una hora para que la siguiente clase empezara. Yo seguía roja como jitomate, me senté viendo hacia el suelo, frente a mi estaban las chavas y Naruto-kun. El solo se disculpaba y decía que no pasaran mal, ellas le gritaban y termino huyendo.

-¿estás bien? Que susto nos pusiste-dijo Ten-ten.

-si estoy bien pero…¿Qué es lo que paso?-dije desconcertada del todo.

-yo te explico si quieres Hinata-chan-me dijo Gaara que venía llegando muy pacíficamente, con las manos en los bolsillos- yo lo vi todo desde el principio, estaba en el primer piso, asomado hacia abajo…

-espera un momento…como que desde el principio pues ¿Qué fue una obra?-

-Pues ahora que lo dices…-miro hacia arriba con una mano en la barbilla estaba pensativo-si…se podría decir que sí.

-Heeeeee!-exclamamos al unisonó Ten-ten, Sakura y yo sé propago por toda la escuela.

-Verán cómo les había dicho estaba en el primer piso y como no tenía nada que hacer comencé a divagar y entonces vi como te acostaste en una jardinera con Sai-kun, luego el te dijo algo y se fue ¿no es cierto?-me dijo yo solo asentí.

-Si Gaara-kun el se fue por una cosa a la biblioteca y me dijo que regresaba en una momento…pero no ha vuelto.

-bueno, te quedaste dormida en la jardinera y después de un rato te comenzaste a mover como si tuvieras pesadillas, iba a bajar porque pensé que te ibas a caer, pero de pronto Naruto se acerco como espantado de verte así-eso lo dio con una risa picara- él se acerco, creo que con el afán de despertarte, pero…fue raro por que se comenzó a acercarse mucho a tu cara-si se me había bajado el color no duro mucho porque ahora parecía una cereza bien madura-y en ese instante te paraste de golpe, pero como estaban tan cerca, al levantarte se golpearon en la cabezas tan fuerte que simple y sencillamente ambos se durmieron, quedando como todos los vieron-concluyo su relato, pero todavía quedaba una incógnita en el aire

-aja eso está perfecto…pero que pinta Sasuke-kun aquí?- pregunto Sakura con ingenuidad e ironía en la voz. Gaara-kun primero hizo cara de querer carcajearse, se aclaro la garganta y cuando iba a responder llegaron los dos tipos…alias Kiba y Shikamaru.

-¡Yo le digo! Por favor-dijo Kiba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, suplicándole al Sabaku-no.

-ok cuéntalo tú-

-Esto será divertido-Shikamaru tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué tantas sonrisitas raras?¿qué es lo que paso? ¿Dónde está Sai-kun? Si él hubiera estado aquí no hubiera sucedido nada-comente resentida

-bien Shikamaru y yo íbamos pasando cuando vimos a Sasuke-kun que los veía con una sonrisota luego pasaron dos chavas.

-oye ya viste a esa parejita amiga-le dijo una ala otra continuo Shika.

-que romántico, se parece a la última escena de Romeo y Julieta- continuo mi amigo.

-a si siguieron caminando entonces cuando Sasuke se subió a la jardinera y dijo…

-¿QUE DIJO?- gritamos nosotras al unisonó.

-bueno…es…que…mejor véanlo por sí mismas

-que…que quieres decir-le pregunte temerosa, imaginándome lo peor.

-lo hemos grabado todo-dijo Shikamaru, cerré los ojos esos dos me la pagarían cara

Kiba saco su teléfono y comenzó a buscar en las carpetas y me lo dio cuando encontró lo que buscaba…en la pantalla se leía claramente el titulo del video "Romeo y Julieta" le mande una mirada envenenada, luego me concentre en la pantalla cuando le puse play. Yo pensé que el sueño no había seguido pero esto parecía ser la continuación.

Sasuke sube a la jardinera hizo una reverencia como en el sueño y comenzó a recitar la ultima parte como en el sueño y comenzó a recitar la ultima parte de la obra de Romeo y Julieta…

_Aquí yace Julieta y su belleza hace que esta bóveda sea una festiva aparición llena de luz. Muerte yace aquí enterrada por un muerto ¡cuántas veces los hombres en punto de muerte se sienten alegres! Sus guardianes suelen llamarlo el relámpago antes de la muerte…_

En ese momento la gente se acercaba a ver el recital no sabía que se la supiera de memoria la obra, se acerco a mí con falso dolor se agacho frente a Naruto-kun, lo vio a la cara…

_Y Romeo ay, ay ¿Qué sangre es esta que mancha la pétrea entrada de este sepulcro?¿que significan estas espadas con cuajarones y sin dueño que yacen, teñidas en este lugar de paz? ¡Romeo!¡que pálido! ¿Quién más? ¿Qué?¿También Paris? ¿Y empapado de sangre? ¡Ah! ¿Que hora tan cruel es la culpable de esta lamentable desdicha?..._

Luego Sasuke se levanto fingiendo dolor y agonía ahora se dirige al público y se vuelve a subir a la jardinera.

_Esta mañana trae consigo una lúgubre paz, el sol, de tristeza no ha demostrar la cara; vámonos de aquí para hablar más de estas tristes cosas, algunos serán personados otros castigados pues nunca hubo una historia de mas dolor que esta de Julieta y su Romeo…_

Se ve como volteo a verlo al despertar y él se despide del público y se acaba el video. Nadie hablo todo estuvo en silencio durante un rato de repente se escucho una de las voces.

-Sasuke-kun actúa bien-todos volteamos a ver a Sakura.

-jajajajajajajajajaja-todos reímos de repente tan fuerte que las personas metiches ya venían a ver.

-Fue raro todo esto-dije sonrojada y mirando al suelo.

-pues ya quisiera ser yo Julieta-dijo ten-ten entre risas-claro que con Romeo que valga la

Pena-hizo una mueca. A este punto no vi ni las luces de mi primo de seguro le dio cosa venir para acá con ella aquí-

-Estuvo padre no lo niegues-dijo Shikamaru

-yo lo tengo grabado y lo voy a subir a you tuve jajaja-todas nos callamos y lo miramos como diciendo "te atreves y no vuelves a ver la luz del día"- está bien no-dijo cabizbajo

Después de todo esto el día fue más o menos normal, menos la salida ya que después de que Naruto no se me volvió a poner enfrente me lo encontré a la salida. Yo solo aje a cabeza y me seguí de filo.

-Espera, me permites hablar contigo?-me sostuvo del brazo para impedir que caminara.

-no, llevo prisa-dije sacudiéndome su mano de encima.

-no es cierto, espera quiero arreglar las cosas- me dijo desesperado

- pero no puedes-hable súper cortante

-pero eres especial-me dijo otra vez desesperado.

-si yo soy especial e Ino y Tayuyá también-le recalque recelosa-al final entre tanta especial todas terminamos siendo especiales-termine con tono dolido.

-pero son mis amigas, no las puedo dejar solo porque tu lo digas-me reclamo enojado.

Pensé que eso era cierto quien era yo para exigirle algo así, si solo soy una mas…pero eso no significaba que me fuera a dejar y me dolió lo que dijo, a si que estaba dolida y enojada.

-pero tú me importas…-lo irrumpí

-yo me voy hasta luego- me fui sin mirar atrás y obviamente no me siguió por que mágicamente apareció Tayuyá y no lo dejo irse.

Llegue hasta mi casa y me fui directamente a la sal para ver un rato la tele, abrí la ventana para que entrara el aire , después de un rato sonó el teléfono conteste como comúnmente lo hago:

-Bueno, residencia Hyuga, habla Hinata Hyuga.

-No pude contenerme en cuanto las primeras palabras de la otro lado de la línea llegaron a mis oídos, comencé a llorar, después de colgar me senté a llorar en el sora que está delante de la ventana no me importo que la gente que pasaba me viera, esto dolía y dolía muchísimo…

* * *

Ah llegado la hora de las explicaciones, no pude subir el capitulo por que tuve un problema...luego con respecto alo de la duracion del fic no se preocupen hay para rato solo les puedo decir que esta planeado(segun los ultimos calculos) para 35 o 37 capitulos. Lo de Romeo yJulieta esta tomado del libro original y sin mas por el momento Bye.


	7. Sentimientos siceros

Lamento la tadanza...esta vez sin excusas eh aqui el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

Mil errores he cometido

Muchas excusas he inventado

Y a muchas promesas he faltado

Pero hoy con todo mi amor te pido

Que por esta noche te quedes conmigo

Cap.7: Sentimientos sinceros.

(Sasuke)

Hoy ya han pasado varios meses desde que no hablo con Sakura, ya ni si quiera me dirige la mirada, y todo por estar con ese tipo, el tal Hiro, pero por mucho que me moleste no me puedo enojar con ella por que supongo (por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo y hiera mi orgullo) que el único que tiene la culpa aquí soy yo, ya que prácticamente el que le dio carta libre a ese sujeto fui yo.

Flash Back

-buenos días-saludó Gaara llegando hacia donde estábamos Naruto y yo.

-buenos días…- el idiota le devolvió el saludo.

Yo simplemente me limite a fulminarlo con la mirada, últimamente Gaara pasaba mucho tiempo con Sakura, incluso al terminar nuestras clases, él se quedaba a esperar a que ella saliera de las suyas, y obviamente eso no me estaba gustando.

-qué te sucede? Por qué me miras así?- como si no supiera…

-hmp!-el dobe solo suspiró

-no le hagas caso… creo que está enojado porque últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Sakura-Chan, en pocas palabras está celoso

-cállate dobe!

-pero no se supone que por la que te mueres de amor es por tú noviecita Karin?-me preguntó Gaara en tono serio.

-eso a ti no te importa

-tienes razón tal vez no me importa, pero como soy tu amigo te voy a aclarar las cosas: en 1.-si paso demasiado tiempo con Sakura es porque ella me está ayudando con Matsuri, porque por si no lo recuerdas es ella quién me gusta, y en 2.- a Hiro le gusta Sakura y al parecer a Sakura también le está comenzando a gustar Miname si no es que ya le gusta.

-QUE!

-mira Sasuke yo no sé que haya pasado entre ustedes dos, y tampoco es que me quiera meter pero a Matsuri le está comenzando a preocupar está situación… si de verdad no quieres a Sakura pues entonces deja que ella y Hiro estén juntos y si no es así entonces trata de arreglar las cosas con ella porque si no ambos van a sufrir

Fin Del Flash Back

Tal vez fue una reverenda estupidez haber aceptado ese trato con Karin, por culpa de esa tontería no me puedo acercar a Sakura. El objetivo de esto era ayudar al idiota de Naruto con Hinata, al aceptar andar con Karin evitaba que ella echara a perder toda relación entre ellos, pero por si fuera poco las cosas entre Hinata y el dobe están muy mal. Creo que lo mejor y más sano es terminar con esto, yo realmente quiero a Sakura y que se muestre tan indiferente conmigo me duelo, además no creo que esto se pueda ver peor.

Le mande un mensaje a Karin diciéndole que la esperaba afuera de la biblioteca después de su clase de italiano. Estuve meditando todo esto mientras la esperaba y definitivamente creo que es lo mejor para todos. Karin llegó unos 20 minutos después, como siempre igual de fastidiosa.

-Sasuke-Kuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn!-chilló tirándoseme a mi cuello intentando besarme, pero yo la aparte hastiado-qué te sucede?-me dijo molesta.

-Karin… terminamos-le solté de la manera más fría que pude.

-QUE!... p-pero estás consiente que si me haces esto yo me encargare cualquier tipo de relación que se dé entre Naruto y Hinata?... y con todo el trabajo que les ha costado tratar de juntarlos-ironizó.

-haz lo que quieras de todas maneras las cosas ya están mal y no las puedes poner peor, así que ya no hay nada con lo que me puedas chantajear.

-TU NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO!-gritó histérica

-claro que puedo y lo estoy haciendo-le conteste mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el pasillo.

-TE JURO SASUKE UCHIHA QUE ESTA ME LAS PAGARAS MUY CARO!

-si… aja… loca…-susurré mientras caminaba hacia mi siguiente clase, a la que seguramente no entraría mi ahora ex-novia.

Ahora mientras caminaba me sentía como más liberado, realmente me había sacado un gran peso de encima, pero aun no podía estar completamente tranquilo, aún tenía que arreglar las cosas con Sakura y eso era algo que veía muy difícil ya que ni si quiera sabía exactamente porque se había molestado conmigo y por si fuera poco aun estaba ese tal Hiro.

Cuando llegue al salón donde tendría mi siguiente clase me encontré a Naruto y a Gaara que esperaban afuera sentados en una jardinera a que el profesor llegara. El dobe se veía ausente como si estuviera deprimido y Gaara estaba más serio de lo normal.

-qué sucede?... traen una cara como si alguien se hubiera muerto

-Hinata se fue a Francia- me contesto Naruto como ido. Abrí los ojos un poco sorprendido.

-pero por qué?-les pregunte, había estado tan ocupado pensando en mi problema con Karin, que no me había dado cuenta de que las chica habían faltado.

-No lo sabemos- me contestó Gaara- ayer en la tarde cuando Sakura y yo íbamos a casa de Matsuri, Sakura se acordó que tenía que pasar a casa de Hinata y cuando íbamos llegando vimos una de las ventanas abiertas, nos asomamos un poco y encontramos a Hinata llorando, Sakura quería entrar a ver lo que pasaba pero…

-…no le gusta ver a las personas llorar, ni que las personas la vean llorar a ella-concluí

-bueno sí… además como estaba Hinata seguramente en algún intento de consolarla la dejaría peor… pero volviendo al tema, nos quedamos todavía un poco más y vimos entrar a la habitación a su hermana, entonces Hinata le dijo a Hanabi que se tenía que ir urgentemente a Francia… lo demás ya no lo alcanzamos a oír porque Sakura salió corriendo a buscar a Tenten y como había visto el pleito de la tarde, Sakura cree que todo es culpa de Naruto.

-y por eso ninguna de las chicas está aquí

-todas fueron a acompañar a Hinata al aeropuerto

-todo es mi culpa…-susurró Naruto con la cabeza gacha y un aura depresiva.

-qué te pasa baka? No seas tan egocéntrico, no creo que tú seas el único motivo por el que Hinata se tenga que ir del país

-tú no entiendes Sasuke…-para que no me insultara esto estaba raro-ayer cuando salimos de la escuela, intente hablar con ella pero solo termine diciéndole cosas muy feas que terminaron por hacerla irse y yo no fui tras ella para aclarar la situación por intentar ser amable con Tayuya que apareció de repente

-aya idiota cada vez me demuestras más lo que eres

-eso ya lo sé! No me lo tienes que recordar!-exclamó mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la mochila.

-pero no te golpees que vas a quedar más tarado!-le quite la mochila de las manos.

-oye Sasuke y Karin? Es raro verte sin ella pegada a tu brazo-me preguntó Gaara con notable molestia.

-la corte-confesé muy quitado de la pena.

-QUE!-gritó de repente Naruto, Gaara y yo nos cubrimos las orejas-al fin nos hemos desecho de la zorra!-de repente Naruto se arrodilló y alzó sus manos al cielo- gracias Kami por darle algo de cordura!

-ya Dobe no seas payaso-le di un zape

-AUCH! TEME!... está bien te perdono pero cuenta! Cuenta!

-hay Naruto pareces vieja chismosa de vecindad

Naruto le enseño la lengua a Gaara y él solo rodo los ojos ante aquel gesto tan infantil, yo suspiré, creo que llegó el momento de decir la verdad.

-bueno la verdad a mí nunca me gusto Karin… ni si quiera me llamaba la atención…

-creo que eso todo el mundo lo sabía pero por qué anduviste con ella, teme? Si no la querías?

-porque ella me chantajeo con echar a perder todo lo tuyo con Hinata si andaba con ella y me alejaba de Sakura-por un momento todo se quedó en profundo silencio hasta que Naruto lo rompió.

-Y TÚ TE ATREVES A LLAMARME IDIOTA!... COMO TE ATREVISTE A ACEPTAR ALGO ASÍ IMBECÍL!-me gritó tomándome de la camisa.

-SUÉLTAME!-me solté de su agarré-SI LO HICE FUE EN PARTE POR TI!

-Y QUE PENSABAS FINGIR TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE TE GUSTABA LA ZORRA ESA CUANDO EN REALIDAD A LA QUE QUIERES ES A SAKURA-CHAN!

-TÚ NO ENTIENDES NADA!

-YA BASTA!-Gaara se puso en medio de los dos-Naruto deja que Sasuke se explique- el dobe solo se cruzo de brazos.

-explícate… por qué hiciste esa tontería?

-unas semanas antes de que Karin me ofreciera ese ridículo trato, Sakura me había dicho que no podía fijarse en ningún chico porque ella ya estaba enamorada de otro, eso fue lo que hizo que terminara aceptando el trato de Karin, yo ya no podía estar con la persona que quería, pero tú sí y no iba a dejar que alguien llegara y lo echara a perder

-… -Naruto no dijo nada.

-y al final resultó que esa persona de la que Sakura estaba enamorada, era el tal Hiro, ya vez hasta se escribió en el mismo grupo que él y…

-en eso te equivocas Sasuke-me interrumpió Gaara-Sakura conoció a Hiro el día de las inscripciones, después de haber entregado su solicitud al 557

-entonces Sakura no está enamorada de Hiro… pero está enamorada de otro imbécil- Naruto y Gaara se golpearon la cabeza.

-olvídate por un segundo que Sakura está enamorada o que le gusta Hiro, si la quieres arregla las cosas con ella

-eso es lo que pienso hacer, pero ella está muy enojada y no entiendo porque…

-hay no sé… tal vez será porque el primer día de clases casi golpeas a Hiro, cada que la veías pasar con él le mandabas miraditas de "te odio" y tal vez porque le fuiste a reclamar que se hubiera cambiado de grupo-dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

-bueno está bien, tiene motivos, pero estoy seguro que hay algo más porque el día de las inscripciones, yo trate de hablarle por teléfono para explicarle lo de Karin y que al menos quedáramos bien, pero ella no me dejo decirle nada, además que sonó muy fría y distante-Naruto puso una cara pensativa y Gaara parecía debatirse entre decirme algo o no, pero no le di importancia, a lo mejor eran ideas mías.

-Oye…-habló Naruto-pero por qué el día de las inscripciones me dijiste todas esas cosas de Sakura-Chan?

-ya te dije Naruto, parte del trato era alejarme de Sakura, te dije todo esa para que así no hubiera sospecha de nada, tenía planeado contarle todo esto a Sakura para que después no malinterpretara nada, pero al parecer ya estaba enojada conmigo

Gaara se mordió la lengua, como tratando de evitar hablar de algo… eso ya me pareció extraño. Entonces sonó el teléfono del dobe. Mientras él atendía la llamada, yo me puse a pensar, tenía que haber una manera de saber cuál era la razón por la que Sakura estaba tan molesta conmigo, ya que antes por muy enfadados que estuviéramos uno con el otro, siempre terminábamos reconciliándonos, pero está vez era diferente, ahora realmente había un motivo muy serio para que Sakura estuviera así, además también tenía que averiguar si le gustaba Hiro. Naruto terminó de hablar por teléfono y se acercó a nosotros.

-oigan si van a venir está tarde a mi casa verdad?

-yo sí por qué?

-es que está tarde va ir una amiga de toda la vida de mi padrino y que para mí es como una tía y se las quiero presentar

-pues yo no creo Naruto-dijo Gaara-tengo que ir a la universidad de Temari a llevarle unos cuadernos que olvido en la casa, y ya sabes cómo es, si no se los llevó, tendrá la excusa perfecta para no entrar a sus clases

Cuadernos?... cuaderno… ya lo tengo!

-el cuaderno de canciones!-exclamé levantándome de golpe de la jardinera.

-de qué hablas? Acaso ya te volviste loco?

-no tarado me refiero a que Sakura tiene un cuaderno que es como un diario, pero en lugar de escribir lo que vivió en el día, escribe canciones que expresan como se siente

-así yo lo he visto es uno morado cierto?

-si

-y piensas robárselo para así despejar tus dudas?-me preguntó el idiota

-pues suerte con eso-Gaara estaba bastante serio-estás consciente de que si Sakura se da cuenta de que le quieres robar su preciado cuaderno, aparte de que te deja de hablar de por vida es muy probable de que te termine dejando sin descendencia en el sentido más literal

-hmp que mas da… total ella no quiere tener hijos…-mis amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco- de cualquier manera no seré yo quien le quite el cuaderno, si no Kiba y Shikamaru, digo quién sospecharía de ellos, ya que saben que si intentan algo malo Sakura los golpearía y por esa misma razón todos piensan no se atreverían a robar el cuaderno

-en eso tienes razón, pero falta ver si ellos aceptan el plan-Gaara aun parecía dudar de esto.

El profesor de la última clase llegó, y todos comenzaron a entrar al salón, yo en cambió tomé mis cosas y comencé a caminar por el pasillo.

-teme no vas a entrar a clase?

-no… necesito encontrar a Kiba y a Shikamaru antes de que se vayan

-como quieras, pero no se te olvidé lo de la tarde… te veo a la salida

-hmp

Naruto se metió al salón, mientras yo comenzaba a buscar a eso dos, fui a donde generalmente juegan cartas, los busqué en el salón en donde deberían estar, por todos los pasillos, las jardineras y las canchas, incluso en la biblioteca y nada, estaba comenzando a desesperarme, cuando los vi caminar por el pasillo del primer piso, así que corrí hacia ellos.

-chicos quiero que me hagan un favor-les solté llegando a donde estaban

-de qué se trata?-preguntó Shikamaru con pereza

-necesito que me consigan cierto cuaderno…

-qué clase de cuaderno?

-se trata de un cuaderno profesional de pasta dura, de color lila con rayas moradas, con una mariposa negra en la esquina y se amarra con un listón también negro-Shikamaru y Kiba abrieron sus ojos con temor.

-n-no estás h-hablando del cuaderno de c-canciones de S-Sakura… verdad?-cuestionó Kiba todavía esperanzado

-precisamente ese es el cuaderno que necesito

-TÚ ESTÁS LOCO!-gritaron ambos- SABES LO QUE NOS HARÍA SAKURA SI SE ENTERA DE QUE LE ARREBATAMOS SU CUADERNO!

-ya lo había pensado y créanme si les estoy pidiendo esto a ustedes, es porque por lógica son de quién menos sospecharían, y si llega a suceder algo yo me hecho toda la culpa

-pero para qué necesitas ese cuaderno?

-… porque quiero arreglarlas cosas con ella y necesito averiguar algunas cosas-Kiba y Shikamaru parecieron dudarlo por un momento y después suspiraron en señal de derrota.

-está bien, te vamos a ayudar a conseguir el cuaderno -aceptó Kiba-de cualquier forma Sakura nos golpea solo que si tú y ella hacen las paces ya no tanto

-de acuerdo y les promete que cuando me arregle con Sakura voy a tratar de convencerla de que ya no los maltrate tanto-a ambos chicos se les iluminaron los ojos.

-en serio?-pregunto Shikamaru ilusionado

-si-asentí con la cabeza

-entonces mañana mismo tendrás el cuaderno-sonreí con arrogancia, había sido mucho más fácil de lo que creí.

-de acuerdo entonces en eso quedamos… bueno debo irme ya

Caminé hacia la salida de la escuela, en donde me esperaba el dobe, después nos fuimos hacia su casa, todo el camino nos la pasamos peleando, cosa normal entre nosotros. Cuando llegamos, subimos a su habitación a dejar nuestras cosas y luego bajamos a jugar x-box mientras Jiraiya preparaba la comida.

-oye Naruto!-gritó Jiraiya desde la cocina-podrías ir preparando la mesa… Tsunade y su hija no deben tardar en llegar!

-si… ya voy-el dobe se levanto y comenzó a sacar la vajilla para ir la acomodando en la mesa.

-oye padrino, yo creí que Shizune no vendría, no se supone que se había ido de viaje con su novio?

-si pero no me refiero a ella, si no a la hija menor de Tsunade

-la vieja tiene otra hija!

-Naruto no la llames así-le riño su padrino-y si tiene otra hija que ha de tener más o menos tu edad

-órale nunca me lo hubiera imaginado… pero por qué nunca la he conocido?

-porque cuando Tsunade se separó de su ex –marido decidieron que él se quedaría con la pequeña, ya que el trabajo de Tsunade exigía estar de viaje constantemente, y la niña necesitaba estabilidad, Shizune estaba un poco más grande por eso Tsunade se quedó con ella

-oh… ya

DING! DONG!

-deben ser ellas-Jiraiya fue abrir la puerta y Naruto regresó a la sala- Hola Tsunade!... cuanto tiempo?-se escuchaba desde el recibidor.

-lo mismo digo Jiraiya

-oh! Y está debe ser tu hija menor, pero cuanto ha crecido! Recuerdo que la última vez que la vi apenas comenzaba a caminar, pero pasen a la sala

-gracias

Naruto y yo abrimos enormemente los ojos. A la sala entro una mujer rubia de ojos color ámbar, que no aparentaba más de 27 o a lo mucho 30 años, vestida elegantemente, pero lo que más no sorprendió fue ver que detrás de ella venía…

-S-Sakura-Chan?

-Naruto? Sasuke?-parecía igual de sorprendida que nosotros

-se conocen?-preguntó la madre de Sakura

-si vamos al mismo colegio-respondió el dobe-jamás me imagine que fuera tu hija, no se parecen en nada… aun que tal vez un poco en el carácter-la madre de Sakura y Jiraiya se mandaron una mirada entre nerviosa y preocupada.

-dobe-de di un codazo en las costillas-no seas indiscreto

-SASUKE-TEME!-en ese momento los ojos de la madre de Sakura se posaron en mí.

-entonces tú eres Sasuke? Hasta que al fin tengo el gusto de conocerte en persona- me dijo, ya que solo habíamos hablado por teléfono, ya que cuando iba a su casa nunca estaba.

-lo mismo digo señora-hice una reverencia.

-oh pero no me digas así… llámame por mi nombre por favor

-está bien… Tsunade-San

-bueno entonces porque no pasamos ya al comedor-habló Jiraiya

La comida transcurrió muy tranquila, Naruto no hizo ninguna broma, cosa que extraño mucho a todos, él y Sakura casi no comieron y cuando todos terminamos, Naruto, Sakura y yo, subimos al cuarto del dobe mientras los adultos conversaban. Naruto trataba de sacarle información a Sakura, pero ella no le decía nada ya que según ella no estaba segura de las razones de su amiga para irse a Francia ya que está todavía no se había comunicado con ellas. Sakura en toda la tarde no me dirigió la palabra, y tampoco se dignaba a verme, cosa que me molestó mucho, y al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir mal. Cuando Sakura y su madre se fueron, Naruto y yo nos quedamos en su habitación a terminar nuestras tareas, mientras su padrino se iba al estudió a trabajar.

-eso fue extraño-soltó Naruto de repente-llevó casi toda la vida conociendo a Tsunade y jámas me había enterado de que tenía otra hija además de Shizune, y quien iba a pensar que sería Sakura-Chan precisamente ya que no se parecen en nada, ni si quiera se parece a su padre

-tú conoces al padre de Sakura?

-nop… bueno solo lo he visto en algunas fotografías, pero aun así no tiene ningún parecido con Sakura-Chan

-pues que extraño…-el sonido de la puerta me interrumpió.

TOCK TOCK

-adelante

-Naruto podrías bajar al estudió un momento… necesito hablar contigo…-era la primera vez que veía a Jiraiya tan serio.

-eh? Si ahorita bajo-Jiraiya salió de la habitación y Naruto volteó a verme muy consternado-será mejor que vaya, seguramente lo que tiene que decirme es muy importante

Naruto se levantó del escritorio y salió de la habitación. Me quede terminando la tarea, cuando acabe, encendí la computadora del dobe y me puse a revisar mis correos, tenía algunos de mis padres y otros de Itachi que preferí ignorar ya que por lo regular siempre terminaban siendo cadenas o insultos (que por cierto terminaba regresándole) hasta que después de un rato Naruto regresó, tenía en semblante completamente serio… y eso de verdad me extraño.

-necesito hablar contigo…-su tono era incluso más serio que su rostro, lo que me sorprendió un poco.

-qué pasa?... tan malo es?-él hizo una mueca que no pude descifrar y asintió levemente.

-si…-se dejó caer en la cama- Sakura-Chan es adoptada

Abrí los ojos totalmente impactado, eso era lo último que me podía esperar, simplemente me era muy difícil creer que Sakura fuera adoptada, aunque por otro lado ahora me quedaba un poco más claro las palabras de ella, muchas veces cuando conversábamos, ella me confesaba que en algunas ocasiones ella no se sentía parte de su familia, y ahora entendía por qué.

-ella… no sabe nada… verdad?-le pregunte saliendo de mi impresión y con un hilo de voz.

-no… Jiraiya decidió confiármelo a mí porque él y Tsunade hablaron y piensan que de alguna forma al estar cerca de ella por el colegio les puedo ayudar a esconderle la verdad-lo miré a los ojos cambiando bruscamente mi mirada.

-necesito que me cuentes lo que no me estaba gustando para nada, y necesitaba saber todo lo posible si quería evitar que de alguna manera esto terminara en algún desastre. Naruto suspiró con pesadez.

-La madre biológica de Sakura-Chan y Tsunade fueron muy buenas amigas desde que se conocieron en la secundaria algunos años después, meses antes de que terminaran la preparatoria, la familia de Ayame, que era el nombre de la mamá de Sakura-Chan se mudó a Venecia, por lo que durante mucho tiempo Tsunade y Ayame perdieron contacto…-Naruto entrecerró los ojos- Tsunade poco después de entrar a la universidad conoció a Dan se enamoró de él y después de un año se casó con él y un par de años después nació Shizune y terminó su carrera convirtiéndose en una gran doctora y haciéndose fama inmediatamente, mientras que Dan también gano prestigió como publicista.

-y qué pasó con Ayame-San?

-… años después durante una de las guardias nocturnas que tuvo Tsunade en el hospital, hubo una emergencia… una pareja sufrió un accidente de traficó bastante aparatoso por culpa de un conductor que al parecer se encontraba borracho mientras conducía, el conductor que se encontraba tomado no salió muy mal parado solo algunos rasguños y moretones y un brazo enyesado… sin embargo de la pareja, el hombre que no tendría más de veintinueve años murió minutos antes de llegar al hospital, mientras que la mujer… bueno ella estaba bastante delicada no tenían idea si iba a sobrevivir… a Tsunade que era la doctora que más capacitada se encontraba en eso momentos en el hospital, la llamaron para que atendiera el caso… ella inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación de la muchacha y al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran conmoción al ver ahí a la que fue su mejor amiga al borde de la muerte, pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió… si no que ella…-Naruto se mordió el labio nervioso.

-Naruto…ella qué?...Maldita sea dobe! Habla de una vez!-grité exasperado

-Sasuke… Ayame... estaba embarazada… -dijo Naruto bajando la mirada y dejándome a mi helado.

-e-entonces…?... Sakura estuvo… a punto de morir?-susurré impactado, Naruto inmediatamente fijo su mirada en mí

-teme estás bien?...te pusiste más pálido

-no importa… tú continua-le dije serio

-está bien…y solo para tu tranquilidad… Sakura-Chan a pesar de todo no corrió ningún riesgo ya que todo el impacto había caído en Takara que era su padre, el peligro que ponía en riesgo la vida de Ayame era por un golpe que había sufrido en la cabeza...de cualquier forma viendo las circunstancias y el estado de su amiga, con gran pesar se dio cuenta de que ya no había mucho que hacer por su amiga, pero por la bebé si, haciendo algunos estudios noto que solo faltaban algunas semanas para que la bebé naciera por lo que no sería peligroso adelanta su nacimiento… poco antes del parto Ayame recupero el conocimiento, ella sabía que no iba a vivir mucho, por lo que le pidió a Tsunade que ella se hiciera cargo de su bebé, Tsunade con lágrimas en los ojos le juró que la cuidaría y querría como otra hija… después de eso nació Sakura-Chan y como era de esperarse Ayame no soporto el parto y murió dejando a su hija con Tsunade. Ella y Dan aceptaron a la niña con gusto y la criaron juntos hasta que surgió un inconveniente… cuando Sakura-Chan tenía cinco años, por algunas influencia de Dan se enteraron de que la abuela de Sakura-Chan se había enterado de que su hija había muerto y de que tenía una nieta por lo que comenzó a buscarla, Ayame era hija de una familia muy importante a la que tuvo que renunciar cuando conoció a Takara… Tsunade y Dan se vieron en aprietos cuando ya casi daban con ellos, a pesar de que la señora Sukumi no sabía que ellos tenían a la niña tenían que hacer algo… por lo que la única solución que encontraron fue divorciarse y que Dan se llevara a la niña a Estados Unidos en dondé le habían ofrecido un buen trabajo y en donde prácticamente mantuvieron escondida ha Sakura-Chan hasta que cumplió los quince y se le metió el capricho de venir a estudiar a Tokio… es por eso que desconocía la existencia de la otra hija de Tsunade, en realidad muy pocas personas saben que Sakura-Chan es su hija y fuera de la familia solo Jiraiya, yo y ahora tu sabemos que es adoptada- terminó de contar Naruto.

-…-yo me quede mudo, no sabía que decir, mi cerebro a penas estaba procesando toda la información recién adquirida.

-Sasuke… no sé tú que pienses acerca de todo esto… pero yo o estoy de acuerdo en que le oculten la verdad a Sakura-Chan… pienso que entre más se tarden en decirle la cosa se va a poner peor

-tal vez tengas razón… pero por otro lado, todo lo que me has dicho… por una parte entiendo a sus padres…

-qué hay que entender? Esto se va a complicar si no le decimos ahora lo que sabemos!

-Naruto…cállate!-le dije exaltado-tú no entiendes, esto no nos toca decírselo a nosotros, además tú no entiendes como puede tomar esto Sakura! Como crees que va a reaccionar cuando sepa que toda su vida le han estado mintiendo? Cuando se entere de que sus papás no son en realidad sus papás y que lo verdaderos murieron… que su madre murió justamente cuando ella nació? Y que sus padres se separaron para mantenerla con ellos y para variar que su abuela aún la busca!

-pero ella no tuvo la culpa de que Tsunade y Dan se divorciaran eso fue decisión de ellos, mucho menos la tiene de que su madre haya muerto en el momento del parto, de cualquier forma Ayame iba a morir…

-si Naruto pero tu crees que después de semejante noticia ella lo va a entender! A demás este sería el peor momento para decirle… yo se que de Sakura nunca sabes cómo puede tomarse algo como esto pero con todos los problemas con sus amigas y el estrés de los exámenes no creo que lo vaya a manejar muy bien… y conociendola es capaz de…

-de qué?

-mejor olvídalo… no te gustaría saber-le contesté en tono lúgubre y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al llegar una idea a mi mente.- me levente del escritorio y comencé aguardar mis cosas.

-oye teme ya te vas?

-si… me dejaste con muchas cosas que pensar y además ya es tarde- comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero me detuve en el marco y me giré hacia Naruto con expresión seria.

-Naruto sobre esto que me dijiste, no se lo vayas a contar a nadie… ni si quiera a Hinata-el dobe bajo la mirada al oír ese nombre.

-no tienes de que preocuparte-me aseguró deprimido-Hinata-Chan ya ni siquiera me habla, además te recuerdo que se fue a Francia y todo por mi culpa.-negué con la cabeza

-baka-susurré mientras salía de la habitación y dejaba al dobe llorar como Magdalena.

Llegué a mi departamento todo empapado, ya que durante el camino comenzó a llover, y aun así no tuve intención de llegar corriendo. Me cambié de ropa y me fui a la sala a mirar televisión pero no había nada interesante, después estuve un rato tocando el piano que tenía el el departamento, ya que era una buena forma para despejarme un poco, pero esta vez no funciono al final como tampoco tenía hambre, decidí irme a la cama sin cenar, sin embargo no pude dormir en toda la noche, ya que siempre llegaba a mi mente todo lo que el dobe me contó y terminaba entrando la preocupación de solo imaginarme todas las tonterías que seguramente haría Sakura si se enteraba de que es adoptada.

Toda la mañana se me hizo eterna y las clases muy largas. Ni Naruto ni yo pusimos atención en las clases, ya que cada uno estaba metido en sus propias cosas, después de la última hora nos quedamos en una jardinera, ya que ninguno tenía ganas de irse aún.

-está bien esto ya me harto!, que diablos les pasa a ustedes dos?-nos pregunto Gaara después de un largo rato. Naruto y yo alzamos la vista e inmediatamente la bajamos. Gaara suspiró.

-ok no me digan de cualquier forma no hay que ser un genio para saber porque están así o más bien quienes-no contestamos, de cualquier forma el dobe y yo seguimos hundidos en nuestra propia depresión.

-SASUKE!-alcé la vista y miré a Kiba corriendo hacia nosotros y con Shikamaru a rastras.

-qué pasó?

-toma-Kiba me extendió el cuaderno de Sakura. Gaara y Naruto abrieron los ojos al ver la libreta.

-c-cómo la consiguieron? Pregunto Naruto impactado.

-pues no fue fácil-contestó Shikamaru-tuvimos que aprovechar muy bien una distracción de Sakura, prácticamente la conseguimos gracias a Hiro.

-hmp!-maldito Hiro

-bueno si no hay nada más nos vamos, no queremos estar aquí cuando Sakura se de cuenta de que no está su preciado cuaderno

-si está bien- cuando Kiba y Shikamaru se fueron, Gaara, Naruto y yo nos quedamos mirando el cuaderno.

-y… por qué no lo abres?-me pregunto el idiota impaciente.

-…- no le conteste, la verdad es que había algo que me hacía dudar.

Flash Back

Estaba cansado, el estúpido de Naruto había tirado todo un estante de Cd´s y yo me tuve que quedar a ordenar todo nuevamente porque el tarado tenía que salir con Hinata y ya se le hacía tarde. Sin embargo todavía tenía que ir a ayudar a Sakura a estudiar para sus extraordinarios.

Cuando llegué a su casa me recibió su hermana mayor que al parecer ya iba de salida con su novio, subí a la habitación de Sakura y como de costumbre tenía la música a todo volumen, abrí la puerta de la habitación y la encontré vacía, supuse que estaría en el baño o habría bajado a la cocina, así que entré y me tiré en la cama, le baje un poco el volumen al estéreo y entonces escuche una risita debajo de la cama, así que me asomé y ahí me encontré a Sakura, la cual escribía algo en un cuaderno, y mientras lo hacía se veía muy concentrada y divertida.

-Sakura?... qué haces ahí abajo?-la aludida que no había notado mi presencia se llevo una sorpresa al verme.

-eh? Yo nada…espérame un momento vale?-asentí y me senté sobre la cama, después de un rato salió de debajo de la cama y con un cuaderno morado en las manos.

-qué hacías allí abajo?

-nada importante solo… pensar

-y ese cuaderno?-le pregunte con curiosidad- … no me digas que escribes un diario? Jámas lo hubiera pensado de ti-esto último se lo dije con algo de burla.

-no es un diario!... es una libreta de canciones-la miré extrañado-ahí escribo algunas canciones que reflejan mi estado de ánimo, es algo así como lo que tú tienes con el piano y la guitarra

-ahhhh… y lo puedo ver?-intente quitarle el cuaderno, pero ella no me dejó.

-nop

-por qué no?

-porque esté cuaderno no está listo para ser visto por la gente

-pero yo no soy la gente, soy tu amigo…-le dije con infinita tristeza fingida, ella me miró por unos momento y después me sonrío.

-y por eso prometo que cuando llegue el momento tú serás el primero en verlo

-en serio?- ella sintió con la cabeza, y después volvió a sonreírme pero ahora de una manera más cálida y sincera, una sonrisa que casi nunca había visto, sentí como poco a poco comenzaba a sonrojarme por lo que giré mi cabeza- b-bueno entonces comencemos a estudiar.

Sakura solo me miró confundida.

Fin Del Flash Back

Si habría el cuaderno estaría faltando a la promesa, pero en cierto punto no, porque sería el primero en verlo como habíamos quedado, sin embargo probablemente la indagación a sus cosas personales sería otro motivo por el que podría molestarse aun más conmigo (como si fuera posible) pero si le explicaba que esto lo hice para recuperar nuestra amistad, tal vez me perdonaría…

-veamos que hay aquí…

Tan concentrado había estado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando el dobe de Naruto me quitó el cuaderno, y estaba a punto de desatarle el listón para abrirlo, cuando se lo arrebaté y le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-AUCH! QUE TE PASA!

-idiota que no vez que ya es bastante malo que yo miré la libreta de Sakura para que además tú la mires también! Aparte son sus cosas personales!

-ah ya lo siento… no era para tanto

Abrí el cuaderno y lo comencé a hojear, sus primeras canciones supuse que hablaban de su vida pocos meses antes de mudarse a Tokio con su madre, después comenzó a escribir canciones acerca de la escuela, sus primeros días de la preparatoria, de sus amigas, y luego comenzaban las canciones de amor, hasta que llegue a un punto en el que se me hizo raro el cambio tan radical de las letras, ya que del amor paso al odio y el dolor. Como en ninguna hoja había fechas, no podía decir con exactitud cuándo comenzó a escribirlas.

-Gaara recuérdame nunca hacer enojar a Sakura-Chan

Le mande una mirada de odio a Naruto, quién inmediatamente se quedó callado, Gaara solo negó con la cabeza. Guarde el cuaderno en mi mochila, me levante de la jardinera, me despedí de los chicos y camine a la salida de la escuela, en el camino pase por el salón de la clase de Sakura, me asomé y por extraño que parezca, no se me hizo raro verla medio dormida sobre su pupitre y a Hiro tratando de cubrirla, en cierto punto hasta me dio gracia.

Antes de acostarme, volvía a revisar el cuaderno, y lo único que conseguí enterarme es de que más que enojada, estaba muy dolida, el problema era de qué? O quién? Sin darme cuenta había llegado al final del cuaderno y en la última página había una canción y era la única que tenía una fecha, la fecha del primer día de clases de esté curso.

_**Déjame pedirte un deseo,**_

_**Te quedes un momento, estoy perdiéndote**_

_**Es así, somos como un desierto,**_

_**Sin agua y sin aliento para sobrevivir,**_

_**Tu amor me hace entrar, en medio del abismo**_

_**Tu amor me hace entrar…**_

_**Sabes bien que es así,**_

_**Lo supe desde siempre**_

_**Déjame pedirte otro deseo,**_

_**Te quedes un momento, estás perdiéndome**_

_**Sale el sol, pero no amanece**_

_**No hay agua bajo el puente**_

_**Tampoco en mi alma…**_

_**Tu amor me hace entrar, en medio del abismo**_

_**Tu amor me hace entrar…**_

_**Sabes bien que es así,**_

_**Lo supe desde siempre**_

_**Y espero tu voz cada minuto,**_

_**Por siempre… por siempre**_

_**Tu amor me hace entrar, en medio del abismo**_

_**Tu amor me hace entrar…**_

_**Sabes bien que es así,**_

_**Lo supe desde siempre…**_

Por más que trataba de buscar alguna excusa, no podía encontrarla, cada vez que leía la canción, recordaba que todo ese día Sakura la pasó con Hiro, por lo tanto la canción se la escribía a él. Algo por dentro me decía que no era verdad, sin embargo y mente no me dejaba asimilar nada más que creer que lo más seguro era que Sakura sentía algo por Hiro.

Necesitaba hablar con Sakura, aclarar todo, pero sobre todo confirmar si lo que temía era verdad. Al terminar mis clases me quede esperando en la prepa hasta que Sakura terminara las suyas, mientras tanto di una vuelta por la escuela buscando a Kiba y a Shikamaru para entregarles el cuaderno y que ellos se lo devolvieran a su dueña, después de dárselos regrese al salón donde se supone tendría que estar Sakura, sin embargo antes de llegar y al dar la vuelta por el pasillo de la planta baja, se me hizo extraño ver a Naruto, pero lo más inusual fue verlo conversando con Ino. El rostro de mi amigo estaba bastante serio, seguramente la desquiciada está, estaría molestándolo con que regresarán, y el dobe seguramente se negaba, me quede esperando a ver qué sucedía, después de algunos minutos terminaron de hablar, Ino se fue y yo me acerqué a Naruto.

-qué pasó? Te volvió a molestar?

-no en realidad me contó algo muy importante…-me dijo serio.

-y qué fue?-en ese momento vi pasar a Sakura y a Hiro, iban hacia el gimnasio.

-la razón por la que está enojada Sak…

-espérame-lo interrumpí- tengo que hablar con Sakura luego me cuentas

Después de esto salí corriendo para alcanzarlos, escuche a Naruto gritarme algo, pero no le entendí nada. Llegué a la entrada del gimnasio y frente a la puerta estaban Hiro y Sakura, los dos estaba…abrazados.

Sentí mucho coraje al verlos así, sin embargo eso no fue lo peor, ya que de un momento a otro Hiro se separo de Sakura y sin previo aviso la beso. Primero me quede pasmado, pero después de unos segundos pase del shock a la ira, tenía ganas de acercarme a ese tipo y romperle la cara por atreverse a besarla, pero inmediatamente ese deseo de furia paso a convertirse en dolor cuando me di cuenta de que Sakura no hacía nada por separarse de él, incluso parecía corresponderle.

Después de unos momentos Hiro se separo de Sakura y después de darle un último abrazo y un beso en la mejilla , se metió al gimnasio, Sakura se quedó todavía unos momentos ahí parada y parecía tener la mirada perdida, entonces aproveche ese momento para acercarme a ella.

-Sakura

-eh? Sasuke?-su cara parecía desconcertada, pero después se torno seria, casi fría-qué haces aquí? Tus clases acabaron hace una hora

-necesitaba hablar contigo… pero creo que ya no tiene caso, ya confirme lo que quería saber…-le contesté fríamente.

-a qué te refieres?

-dime una cosa… qué tal besa tu nuevo novio? Por qué supongo que sí tu y Miname se besan es porque ya son novios o no?

-eso a ti no te importa Uchiha-me contesto entre dientes.

-ah entonces todavía no andan? Pues que raro... yo siempre creí que eras diferente a las demás… pero parece que me equivoque terminaste siendo igual o peor que Karin…-le restregué en forma despectiva.

En estos momentos me sentía tan dolido que lo único que deseaba era herirla a ella también, Sakura me miro por unos momentos sorprendida, pero al ver mi mirada ella bajo la suya y apretó sus puños con ira, pareciera que en cualquier momento se encajaría las uñas.

-Cállate...- susurró entre dientes, tratando de contenerse, pero yo lo único que quería era que pagara lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

-por qué? La verdad duele no es así?- ella no contestó, lo que me molestó más así que continué- DEMONIOS SAKURA! YA NO SEAS TAN CINICA Y ACEPTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE ENTRE TÚ Y HIRO HAY ALGO!

Y todo sucedió tan rápido…

No me di cuenta en qué momento Sakura se acercó a mí, ni en qué momento levanto la manos, ni mucho menos en el momento en que me abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas… hasta que sentí un ardor en mi mejilla, despacio y todavía en shock giré mi rostro hacia ella, quién todavía se encontraba con la mano en alto y la mirada baja.

-tú simplemente no entiendes nada y jámas lo vas a entender y aun que no tengo porque explicarte nada lo voy a hacer… es verdad que me gusta Hiro-Kun…-confesó con la voz rota, eso fue un golpe… incluso más duro del que me acababa de dar.-pero sabes por qué yo nunca podré ser como Karin? Porque a diferencia de ella por mucho que me guste alguien no puedo jugar con sus sentimientos, y aun que Hiro-Kun me gusta como no tienes idea… y-yo no le puedo corresponder porque para mi desgracia ya te había dicho una vez que quería a otra persona- sus hombros comenzaron a temblar- a un idiota que lo único que se ha dedicado a hacer es echarme a perder la vida! Y aun que quisiera odiar no puedo!

Y Cuando creía no poder sentir más dolor, supe que me equivoque, nada que hubiera experimentado antes se compraba con verla llorar, x que esta vez fui yo quien lo provoque, ver sus ojos llenos de resentimiento y dolor era algo que me provocaba darme un tiro solo con tal de no volverla a ver así. Es verdad que muchas veces yo la vi llorar y que está no era la primera vez, sin embargo antes era diferente, porque las lágrimas que derramaba antes, yo las limpiaba, yo la consolaba y era yo quien nuevamente le regresaba una sonrisa al rostro… era el único con el que podía abrirse completamente… y eso me daba una sensación muy agradable. Sin embargo ahora, fui yo quien provoco sus lágrimas, fui yo quien le quito el consuelo y fui yo quien le arrebato la sonrisa y eso ahora me hacía sentir completamente miserable… _Por que simple y sencillamente sin darme cuente me había enamorado de ella._

-S-Sakura… y-yo-trate de acercarme, pero ella inmediatamente se alejó de mi.

-YA TERMINA CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ Y DEJAME EN PAZ!

Sakura salió corriendo, intente ir detrás de ella, pero sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo, giré mi rostro y vi a Matsuri tomándome de brazo, atrás de ella estaban Gaara y Naruto. De pronto comenzó a llover.

-déjala… es mejor que esté sola en estos momentos

-p-pero…-ella negó con la cabeza.

-ya sabes lo terca que es, en estos momentos no va a escuchar a nadie… cuando este más calmada yo hablaré con ella, pero ahorita déjala sola-agache la mirada.

-qué hacen aquí?

-Matsuri Salió temprano de su escuela, por lo que fui a recogerla- habló Gaara serio- cuando íbamos de regreso a su casa nos hablo Naruto- miré a aludido quien se mantenía callado-nos dijo que pensabas hablar con Sakura y como supusimos como iba acabar esto, nos venimos para acá…

-me siento tan mal…tan detestable, lo único que puedo hacer ahora para intentar hacerla sentir mejor es ayudarla con el tipo a quién quiere y tratar de que el no la haga sufrir, así tenga que molerlo a golpes

-dudo que puedas-dijo Matsuri cruzándose de brazos.

-por qué? Acaso crees que no soy capaz?

-no, no es eso… es solo que no creo que puedas golpearte a ti mismo- abrí los ojos y la miré sin entender, entonces la tome de los hombros.

-q-qué estás diciendo?

-idiota que mi amiga Sakura está enamorada de ti-eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba, entonces, yo… ella… la canción… soy un completo imbécil!-por esa razón ella está ten sentida contigo y le dolieron tanto tus palabras y no solo digo las de ahorita, sino también las otras… se sintió usada y traicionada.

-cuáles otras? A qué te refieres?

-el día de las inscripciones, cuando Sakura se entero de que andabas con Karin, se sintió muy mal, pero aun así ella quería seguir contigo como amiga- Matsuri hizo una pausa, ya veía lo que venía- cuando iba de regreso de recoger su historial académico, ella los escucho a Naruto y a ti discutiendo… escucho todo lo que dijiste de ella

No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso no quiso salir con nosotros ese día, por eso sonó tan fría conmigo cuando hablé con ella por teléfono, por eso me estuvo ignorando todo el tiempo, y por eso se puso tan mal hoy… por Kami me sentía la peor basura del universo.

-debes estar orgulloso… eres el único que la ha hecho llorar-ironizó Gaara. Entonces voltee a ver a Naruto con tanta ira que lo tomé bruscamente de la camisa.

-TÚ IDIOTA,LO SABIAS Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!

-SUELTAME!-se zafó de mi agarré-de eso me entere hoy, Ino me lo contó, ella vio a Sakura escuchando nuestra discusión y no dijo nada porque pensó que ustedes se arreglarían, yo trate de contártelo pero saliste corriendo!-

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos, sentía mucha frustración… ahora no sabía que mierda iba a hacer…

-Sasuke-Kun… tú la quiere?... tú quieres a Sakura?-la pregunta de Matsuri me tomo un poco por sorpresa, sin embargo la respuesta la tenía muy clara y no dudaba de ella.

-si

-en ese caso, creo que necesitan tiempo para pensar, es verdad que tienen que aclarar las cosas, ya que todo esto es un malentendido, pero por el momento las cosas ya están muy mal entre ustedes, y si ahorita intentas algo, conociendo el carácter de mi amiga, se van a poner peor… por eso creo que es mejor que se den tiempo para meditar.

-Matsuri tiene razón

-está bien eso voy a hacer

-los dos se quieren y sería absurdo que por una tontería todo acabara así no creen?

-cierto dobe

-bueno entonces será mejor irnos, si no acabaremos con una neumonía.

-si

Gaara acompaño a Matsuri y Naruto y yo nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas, quería pasar a casa de Sakura, para tratar de asegurarme de que estuviera bien, sin embargo Matsuri tenía razón, lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar y tenerle paciencia, estoy consciente de que va a hacer muy difícil recuperar lo que tenía con Sakura, pero también se que no es imposible, sin embargo tenía una rara sensación, como si de ahora en adelante las cosas se fueran a poner peor… mecho peor, y no solo para mí sino también para todos.

* * *

Que opinan a si o mas idiotas los chicos...bueno pz les tengo noticias se ponen peor así que reviews allí podrán criticarlos lo que se les de la gana^- ^ háganlo es divertido. La verdad se revela. Muchas cosas ocurrirán de a qui en adelante esperen un poco mas


	8. Desesperación y decisiones equivocadas

Hola! sin mucho que decir espero que les guste el capitulo

* * *

**Ya no puedo esperar nada**

**De un d****í****a sin ti, lo ****ú****nico que puedo hacer**

**Aguantar la noche para poder dormir**

**Y so****ñ****ar que aun est****á****s junto a m****í****…**

**_Capítulo 8: desesperación y decisiones equivocadas_**

**(Naruto)**

Llevo dos días sin poder quitarme de la cabeza que por mi culpa Hinata se fue a Francia, y aunque todos me dicen lo contrario, yo me sigo sintiendo pésimo, aun que bueno, no tan mal como el teme, que poco le falta para querer darse un tiro y lo único que lo detiene es que Matsuri le ha asegurado que dentro de poco se le pasara el enojo a Sakura y podrán arreglarse. Aun que para ser sinceros yo no creo que vaya hacer muy pronto, por el temperamento que ambos se cargan.

Así que han sido y por mucho los peores días de mi corta existencia, lo bueno es que hoy es viernes y mañana podre ser libre para poder ahogarme solito en mis penas ya que mi padrino hoy en la tarde se va a un congreso de no sé qué y tendré la casa para mí solo.

Por lo que a la escuela se refiere, pues creo que he estado mas ausente que presente, porque lo único que entendí de la clase de biología, fue algo confuso, algo sobre mitocondrias y bla, bla, bla…, de allí en adelante vi como el profe se la paso dibujando algo raro. De hecho apenas estoy consciente de que estoy en química y que Sasuke está a mi lado izquierdo y Gaara a mi derecha. Tal parece que la clase se va a acabar porque están guardando ya sus cosas mis amigos, así que lo imito.

Este pequeño receso me da tiempo suficiente para recordar por donde está la casa de Hinata, porque lo he intentado todo para comunicarme con ella, para tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero al parecer su celular lo dejó aquí, porque su padre le compró otro celular para Francia o al menos eso me dijeron Tenten y Sakura, aunque el número no se los saque ni aunque me puse de rodillas, bueno aunque Tenten parecía querer ayudarme, pero metí la pata al preguntarle hoy en la mañana, si sabía si Neji aun estaba en la ciudad, lo que me quitó de su lista de obras de caridad y estoy seguro de que si las miradas mataran, ya estaría acribillado en el suelo.

De pronto siento un golpe en mi costado derecho, lo ignoro, y sigo pensando en cómo hacer para que las chicas me ayuden porque Tenten se la ha pasado pégada con Akira y no he podido disculparme, y lo que es Sakura, pues ella nos ignora a mí y a Sasuke. Otro golpe está vez volteo y miró como Gaara señala al profesor el cual me mira muy feo.

-Uzumaki…-dijo con voz furiosa- Naruto!

-presente-contestó en susurró y con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza.

Salgo del salón, aun con la cabeza gacha, camino hacia mi próxima clase, pero voy lo más lento que puedo aún sumido en mis pensamientos, hasta que siento como me jalan por el brazo.

-se sienten bien?-pregunta Gaara con preocupación.

-quiénes?-dije sorprendido.

-pues quién más, tú y Sasuke-hasta que no menciono al teme, no me di cuenta de que estaba junto a mí con aire más ausente que otros días-todo el día se la han pasado como zombis, arrastrándose de una clase a otra… por ejemplo, haber de que se trato la clase de química?

-solo entendí "j"-conteste bien quitado de la pena.

-"j"-Gaara tenía escrita la desesperación en las facciones.- NO MENCIONO ESA #/!$ LETRA EN TODA LA CLASE!

-que boquita, no te la conocía… y así besas a Matsuri-Chan?

Intenten bromear para que el ambiente se destensara, tan solo un poco, pero eso lo saco de sus casillas y después vino una sarta de palabras, poco utilizadas en el lenguaje de Gaara, de hecho todos los que pasaban por ahí, se nos quedaban bien raros y asustados.

-eso es!-gritó Sasuke de pronto después me tomo de la mochila y me jalo escaleras abajo- te vemos después, no vamos a entrar a clase!

Eso último lo grito, cuando doblamos la esquina para bajar al otro tramo de escaleras. Me sorprende la fuerza que tiene el teme parar bajar arrastrando todo mi peso y a una velocidad considerable.

-qué haces?-le pregunte intrigado

-hay que encontrar a Shikamaru y a Kiba

-para qué?... digo si se puede saber

-te lo diré después de averiguar algo, después de todo tú me vas a ayudar

-a qué?

-solo es una idea pero vamos a salir beneficiados los dos

De pronto se detiene delante de los horario, revisa las hojas y revisa su reloj, yo por mi parte me arreglo un poco la camisa y el saco, me pongo junto a él y también revisó el horario, son las 12:45 todavía faltan 15 minutos para la siguiente clase, así que ambos suspiramos.

-les toca Ética en el salón A-7 y a la que sigue tienen libre-dice mi amigo-vamos al A-7 a esperarlos

-se puede saber para que buscamos al Sr. Problemático y al chico buena onda?

-ya te dije que te explicaré después lo que planeo hacer

-no me fío de tus palabras, pero veré si me conviene

-y aun que no te convenga, te obligaré a ir conmigo

-y te haces llamar mi amigo?

-si, además ya te dije… te conviene

No quiso dar más explicaciones, así que lo seguí hasta llegar al A-7 y nos sentamos en una jardinera a esperar, y en el lapso de 15 minutos, pasaron Ino y Tayuya a saludar. Con Ino me llevó mejor desde que se le paso su etapa de "emo" después de nuestro truene, de hecho creo que le gusta Kiba, porque antes de irse se asomó al salón y cuando él la saludo ella se sonrojo. Con Tayuya es otra cosa. Ya que ha estado más atenta desde que Hinata se fue, se pone más rara cuando me saluda, cambia su voz, creo que hasta sea ha comenzado a maquillar y utiliza un perfume más fuerte. Por ella me acuerdo de aquella horrible pelea que tuve con Hinata hace una semana, y lo que ella me dijo al final fue lo que más me duele. "_entre tanta especial todas somos iguales" _, cuando ella para mí si es especial, más que Ino o Tayuya o cualquier otra, porque ella es diferente, eso es lo que hace que me guste tanto. Tal vez si Sai y Tayuya no hubiesen aparecido, no se hubiera complicado tanto el asunto, pero aun así yo hubiera metido la pata, era solo cuestión de tiempo, porque todo lo que me hace sentir bien, lo arruino, tal vez sea masoquista o algo por el estilo.

Comienzan a salir del salón los chicos y al vernos allí sentados, Shikamaru y Kiba se sorprenden, pero aun con todo y la sorpresa, se acercan a saludar.

-Hola Sasuke! Hola Naruto!-exclamó Kiba alzando la mano en forma de saludo.

-que problemático, ahora que quieres Sasuke?-Shikamaru miró al teme con pereza y algo de fastidio.

-vengo a pedirles un favor chicos…

-otro? Tu último favor nos costó una golpiza-dice Kiba arrugando la nariz.

-Sakura-Chan se dio cuenta de que ustedes ro…-Shikamaru aun con su pereza se abalanza sobre mí para taparme la boca.

.no, pero ya es costumbre, solo era una razón-contesta él.

-bueno, pero les recuerdo que entre más rápido me arregle con ella, más rápido la convenzo de que los deje de maltratar-comenta el teme con firmeza- ahora díganme… mañana van a salir con las chicas?

Ahora todo comienza a aclararse, y lo poco que llevó descifrando no va por buen camino. Ellos dudan un momento y luego se miran.

-Dijeron algo de ir a la plaza Konoha-responde Kiba

-ok, gracias chicos, hasta luego

Sasuke se despide y una vez más en el día me arrastra de la mochila dejando solos a los chicos confundidos y a mí aun más, solo me limito a decirle que me suelte y él así lo hace. Muchísimas cosas pasan por mi cabeza. Cómo porqué pregunto eso? Y a qué nos ayudara eso a q las chicas nos perdonen?

Después de que el teme me explicó su plan y perdimos el tiempo un rato, antes de llegar al salón de Etimologías, nos encontramos a Sai, Akira y Tenten sentados platicando en una jardinera delante del salón y pensé que era la mejor ocasión que tendría para disculparme, así que me acercó hasta que logro escuchar su plática.

-Si Hinata-San me hubiera hacho caso y le hubiera dejado de hablar a Naruto-Kun, ella no tendría que haberse ido-dice el idiota de Sai

-A lo mejor tengas razón, pero es muy poco probable que ella se haya ido por una simple pelea-intercede Akira.

-no hagan conclusiones adelantadas, y tú Sai deja de decir tonterías-terminó Tenten enojada-si Sakura te oyera…

-disculpa…-los tres me miran- Tenten-Chan podemos hablar?-ella puso los ojos en blanco, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, me miró con odio y luego me dijo enfadada:

-qué demonios quieres Uzumaki?-ese tono de voz me hizo temblar un poco

-te importaría si hablamos a solas?

-no-contesta un poco enojada.

Pero aun con todo y eso me sigue, tal vez después de todo aun este en su lista de obras de caridad de hoy. Cuando estamos ya un poco lejos, lo suficiente para que los demás no nos escucharan me volteó y la encaro, pero ella me gana.

-mira, no sé si el imbe… digo Neji siga en la ciudad y no me importa, por mí se puede ir al infierno si quiere-si el tono de enfado que tiene me asusta, el de odio me da terror y si luego le agregamos el brillo asesino que tiene en los ojos… bueno, casi grito.

-no era eso…

-a no?-pregunta confundida?

-no, en realidad quería pedirte perdón por hacerte recordar al primo de Hinata-Chan-evite su nombre por si acaso.

-deberás?-aun está sorprendida- no te preocupes, ya lo supere-dice sonriendo.

-bueno solo era eso

-a ok solo quiero decirte que no le hagas caso a Sai, está loco, Hinata no se fue por ti, y ni lo haría, perdón si hiero tu ego, en realidad se fue por un asunto familiar.

-en serio? Qué pasó?-el alivio y la preocupación sustituyen enseguida a la culpa y el miedo.

-eso si no estoy autorizado a decirlo

-anda dime!... te juro que no selo cuento a nadie-pongo mis ojos de corderito a medio morir.

-pues…- se muerde el labio-paso que…-De repente un grito la interrumpió y de pasó me arruinó la oportunidad de saber que había pasado.

-TENTEN!-grita un chico de cabellos cafés y ojos negros, que se abre paso entre los demás.

-Kankuro?-Tenten mira al recién llegado-tonto me asustaste…

-tú eres la tonta por no haberme escuchado-dice él abrazándola, ella recibió el abrazó y liego le pico las costillas.

-si serás burro, saluda

-eh? Hola Naruto!-me saluda pasando un brazo por los hombros de Tenten-y Gaara?

-Kankuro-San Hola! Gaara está sentado con Sasuke-Teme

-Ah vamos a Saludar al Uchiha Tenten

-tarado yo ya lo salude desde la mañana

-una vez más no te hará daño…-Y así se llevaron a mi única esperanza de saber sobre mi Hinata.

Aun que parecen novios, Kankuro y Tenten no lo son, solo son buenos amigos, con una relación masoquista de parte de él ya que ella siempre le anda pegando junto con Sakura. Suspiró, sigo a la parejita que ya había llegado donde mis amigos y ahora hablan todos juntos. Con lo que Tenten me ha dicho, me siento un poco más feliz de que Hinata no se haya ido por mi culpa, así mañana podré acompañar más tranquilo al teme a su misión, sin tener que preocuparme por mis tristezas.

Prácticamente, me han quitado mi punto, pero no me importa, por el momento tengo que preocuparme de que Sasuke no cometa cosas estúpidas y terminé en la cárcel o algo peor.

Ya es sábado y me dirijo a la plaza Konoha con Sasuke. Su plan no es complicado, ni mucho menos, pero es arriesgado, trate de convencerlo de que abandone la idea, pero como es su costumbre no me hizo caso y por eso estamos aquí, esperando en la parada de autobús. Aunque aún sigo pensando en lo que podría ayudarnos para que Sakura y Sasuke se arreglen, pero por cada punto bueno encuentro también uno malo en su plan, de todas maneras ya no puedo hacer nada para parar esto así que haber que sale.

Son como las 3:00 pm y hemos llegado a la plaza, entramos a ella para buscar un mapa y escoger los lugares más probables donde ellas podrían estar, miramos el cartel. Una chica normal estaría en boutiques, tiendas de zapatos o maquillaje, pero Sakura y Tenten no son normales, así que nuestra radio de búsqueda se limita a dulcerías, librerías, tiendas de discos, el cine, tiendas de cosas chinas o de arte, cafeterías y heladerías.

-son pocas tiendas, no deberíamos tardar en encontrarlas-digo mirando el mapa.

-ya ves que no les gusta estar quietas… sobre todo a Sakura –el teme suspira

-vamos teme y el ánimo!

-cállate dobe

-teme

-dobe

-teme

Y así estuvimos hasta que descartamos la mitad de los lugares al recorrer parte del centro comercial, y ahora que son las 4:10 pm ya solos nos quedan revisar un café, la tienda de discos y una librería.

Antes de llagar al café, como a unos 100m, veo como las chicas salen del local, sonriendo y platicando, al parecer se dirigen a la librería, así que las estamos siguiendo, creo que ya nos vieron pero aun así seguimos adelante con el plan, ya estamos llagando a la librería, ellas entran con nosotros siguiéndolas a una distancia sospechosa.

-oye teme esto ya no me está gustando

-me vas a abandonar?- me pregunta serio.

-te diría que si, pero tengo miedo de que vuelvas a hacer algo tonto así que me quedó

-perfecto dobe, ahora cállate

Las chicas están saliendo de la librería con bolsas en las manos, luego se dirigen a la tienda de música y nosotros detrás de ellas, escondiéndonos como en las caricaturas, solos nos faltan los trajes negros y las gafas oscuras. Está vez se tardan un poco más, la única que sale con bolsas es Sakura, parece feliz, creo que ya se van de la plaza porque se dirigen a la puerta, otra vez nos ponemos a seguirlas, pero está vez Sakura se voltea y…

-AUXILIO!... NOS QUIEREN ROBAR!-con el gritó hizo temblar las ventanas y de pasó nos petrifico en nuestro lugar.

Todos los que pasaban por allí se nos quedaban viendo feo o con espanto, la cara que más me sorprendió fue la de Tenten que era entre sorpresa y burla, al parecer toda la idea fue de Sakura. Al lugar acuden rápidamente los elementos de seguridad, mientras que a nuestro alrededor, un círculo de chismosos se forma evitando nuestra huida. Un guardia algo viejo, fue el primero en acudir al grito de ayuda y ahora se acerca a Sakura rápidamente.

-señoritas están bien?-dice el viejo preocupado.

-no, esos tipos nos siguen desde hace una hora-responde dramáticamente y con lágrimas en los ojos. De dondé demonios sacó Sakura las lágrimas?

-quiénes?

-ellos el rubio y el peliazabache-dice señalándonos, de repente de ambos lados se nos abalanzan dos policías y nos ponen las esposas a la fuerza.

-QUE! PORQUÉ NOS ARRESTAN!-gritó encolerizado

-ELLAS NOS CONOCEN!-grita Sasuke.

-eso es cierto?-les pregunta el oficial.

-no, no los conocemos-dice Sakura-verdad Tenten?

Por un momento toda la atención se desvía hacia ella, nos mira como analizando la situación, nosotros pusimos nuestra mejor cara de corderito a medio morir (bueno solamente yo… porque lo que es el teme la mira con su peor cara de intimidación) luego miro a su amiga, que la veía igual que yo pero con más dulzura (ja! Que gran farsante), cierra los ojos, hay esperanza, suspira, va a decir que sí.

-en mi vida los he visto-dice negando con la cabeza.

-QUE!-gritamos al unísono el teme y yo.

-listo vámonos a la estación

-bajo que cargos?-pregunta el teme tratando de controlarse.

-bajo los cargos de acoso a jovencitas inocentes-le responde el oficial mirando a las chicas, las cuales solos les faltaba la aureola y las alas, porque curiosamente están debajo de un traga luz disque llorando en el hombro de la otra, consolándose mutuamente. Si no fuera por mantener la apariencia, estoy seguro de que estarían muriéndose de la otra.

-PAR DE CHISMOSAS!-me jaloneó para intentar escaparme del agarré de los policías. Pero es en balde.

-ESO ES MENTIRA!-grita Sasuke

-ve ahora nos dicen chismosas y mentirosas-dice Sakura entre sollozos, se tapa la cara y se abraza a su amiga.

-ya no nos van a molestar verdad Sr. Guardia?-pregunta Tenten esperanzada mirando al guardia viejo.

-no señoritas, ya se los llevan-les promete solemnemente.

-deberás?

-si

-gracias!-gritan las dos abrazando al guardia. Después de eso y un aplauso del público, los policías nos empiezan a jalar y empujar para sacarnos de la muchedumbre que nos quieren linchar por disque ser unos pervertidos, secuestra lolitas igual que Orochimaru. Escucho como les dicen a ellas que tiene que ir a la delegación a levantar cargos… Y ahí se quedo mi historial limpio y perfecto, en cuanto mi padrino se entere seguro me mata y por la cara que pone Sasuke seguramente a él también.

-no es justo-susurra el teme con aire ausente.

-QUIERO UN ABOGADO AHORA!-pido desesperado, pero lo único que recibo es un zape de algún tipo del público.

-y mis derechos?-pregunta mi amigo.

-se quedaron olvidados cuando comenzaron a acosar a esas chicas-dice el policía subiéndonos a una patrulla con lujo de violencia y todo, mientras que a ellas las tratan como a una princesas.

Llevamos más de media hora encerrados y hace apenas cinco minutos que se llevaron al teme para que hiciera nuestra llamada, ha y digo nuestra porque amablemente los policías, nos han quitado la mitad de nuestros derechos por acosar a ese par de "ángeles" y para terminarla de fregar, ellas se portaron muy amables y no presentaron cargos, así que los polis tomaron justicia propia. Nos van a deja y salir por cierta cantidad de fianza de cada uno y si no vienen por nosotros en dos horas, nos van a encerrar por cuarenta y ocho horas, ha pero hay que restarle a esas dos horas, treinta minutos que nos ignoraron más otros cinco que se tomaron en buscar la llave de la celda que curiosamente extraviaron, por lo que solo nos queda una hora y cuarto para que nos saquen de aquí.

-ash deja de dar vueltas que nos mareas cariño-la voz a pesar de ser áspera suena muy afeminada.

-si cosita, ven te ayudamos a tranquilizarte-una mano sale de entre las sombras y yo me pegó a las rejas lo más que puedo.

-deja en paz al pobre chico lo vas a espantar zorra-dice la primera voz.

-perra-contesta la segunda.

-zorra-le regresa terminando la pelea.

Ah! Y se me olvidaba que nos han puesto en la celda con Devi Diva y Misty Mística, dos gays que llegaron aquí por ser exhibicionistas en la vía pública y como no alcanzaron a pagar la fianza, estarán aquí setenta y dos horas, para nuestra mala suerte eso termina mañana por la tarde, por eso ruego por que el teme tenga existo logre encontrar a alguien que nos pueda sacar de aquí.

Y como si mis plegarias fueran escuchadas, de pronto avientan al teme a la celda, el termina cayendo en medio de nuestras compañeras, quienes comienzan a encimársele y a toquetearlo, Sasuke se debate con fuerza, pero no logra zafarse así que voy en su ayuda, golpeo con fuerza una de las manos de esas "locas" y a base de jalones y empujones logramos salir de ahí.

-qué demonios les sucede!-les grita mi amigo

-ya tranquilízate teme y cuéntame… que pasó?

-logre que Gaara me contestara-fulmina con la mirada a D.D. que comienza a acercarse demás a nuestro lugar-se sorprendió mucho al saber donde nos encontrábamos y cuanto costaría sacarnos de aquí, luego se enojo, pero lo tranquilice diciéndole que fuera a mi departamento, le pidiera las llaves al portero y sacara algo de dinero de mi habitación.

-genial! En cuanto pueda te lo pago

-no te preocupes además fui yo quién te metió en esto

-bien, dondé está Sasuke-Teme? Y quién eres tú?

-hmp!... pensándolo bien si quiero que me pagues

-eh, eres malo

-quién te entiende?

-hmp déjalo así

-hey no me robes mi repuesta!

-me robo lo que quiera…

-entonces róbame a mí corazón-dice D.D. guiñándome el ojo y y poniendo una pose disque sexy.

-corrijo, no todo-aclaró tragando saliva.

-eres un autentico dobe…

-Y tú un teme…

-dobe

-teme

-Teme

-Dobe

-Devi

-Misty

-con ustedes no es la pelea-dice Sasuke tajantemente

Y con eso mantuvimos cayadas al par de locas hasta que cinco minutos antes de que nos mantuvieran aquí encerrados, llegó nuestro amigo Gaara a pagar la fianza de los dos, aun que los polis quisieron poner trabas, pero con las caras que traen mis amigos, ni yo me atrevería a decirles que no, así que a pesar de las lágrimas de curioso par con el que compartimos celda, por fin ahora estamos… LIBRES!

-esto es increíble! No puedo creer que el gran Sasuke Uchiha y el admirado Naruto Uzumaki no puedan arreglar sus problemas tanto judiciales como sentimentales!-Eso nos deja completamente paralizados a mitad de la escalinata de la estación de policía, no sabíamos cómo responder, y él al ver que solo estábamos parados allí como idiotas se da vuelta- hay no me digan que no es verdad que no han metido la pata?

-silencio-

-lo tomaré como un si. Pues déjenme decirles que las últimas semanas no han sido exactamente los príncipes de cuento que las chicas se merecen lo sabían?

-silencio-

Lo tomaré como un sí. Y si quieren saber en que más han fallado se los diré, empecemos por…-Sasuke lo toma por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacude bruscamente.

-lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida personal, es eso precisamente… personal-no lo soltó en ningún momento, ni cuando la sacudida terminó.

-tal vez… pero eres mi amigo y ahora considero a Sakura una valiosa amiga-dijo soltándose del agarré-lo que ocurra con ustedes de alguna forma me incumbe.

-tú solo consideras a Sakura tu amiga porque te ayudo con Matsuri, porque si por ti fuera probablemente jámas le hubieras hablado

-En eso tal vez tengas razón, pero de haber conseguido acercarme a ella sin ninguna ayuda , aunque solo tuviera su amistad, jámas me hubiera puesto a hacer estupidez y media como andar con otra o decir que ella no me importaba en lo más mínimo

Ambos se miran mal, habían tocados fibras muy sensibles y ahora se siente heridos y traicionados. Ya había dejado que esto se propasará, así que decidí actuar.

-chicos…-fui interrumpido, incluso antes de comenzar con el sermón de siempre.

-él que menos derecho de hablar aquí tiene eres tu Naruto, porque tú tenías todo para empezar una relación con Hinata, pero qué hiciste? Nada, absolutamente nada y cuando ella quiso darte a entender lo que sentía para que reaccionaras, no quisiste sacrificar nada y lo único que lograste fue que ella se enojara- finalizó Gaara fríamente.

-sabes? A veces pienso que ella estaría mejor con Sai, él no la hiere tanto como tú…-escupió Sasuke ácidamente.-avance hacia Sasuke, lo tomé por la camisa y lo miré a los ojos, estoy seguro de poder ver lo mucho que estaba dolido.

-sí eso es lo que piensas de mí, déjame decirte ahora lo que yo pienso…creo que Sakura-Chan está mejor con Hiro que contigo, él la trata como a una persona y no como a una cosa-le dije yo cruelmente.

Sentí el impacto del puño de Sasuke en mi rostro y caí en el suelo con todo dándome vueltas, Gaara sostenía al teme para evitar que me siguiera golpeando ya en el suelo, él estaba enfurecido, tanto que se volvió hacia Gaara para golpearlo a él también, yo me levante para detener la pelea e hice caso omiso de que gente y policías llegaban a detener la pelea, que gracias a mi intromisión se hizo más grande, de hecho golpeamos incluso a algunos policías que de nuevos nos metieron a la misma celda de la que habíamos salido a penas hace unos veinte minutos y al entrar los gays nos habían recibido con bombo y platillo, hasta que mis dos "adorables" amigos los dejaron petrificadas para que luego huyeran a una de las esquinas donde hasta ahora han estado cayadas y quietas.

-Temari va a venir por nosotros en media hora, menos mal que ahora la fianza es menos que la de ustedes hace rato-nos comunico Gaara entrando a la celda con tranquilidad y todo raspado por la pelea.-Sasuke está igual, solo que con un moretón en la mejilla, y yo estoy raspado pero con el labio abierto- menos mal que ahora nos tocó un policía distinto al que los atendió al principio si no mi hermana nos hubiera dejado aquí hasta mañana.

-si es una suerte…-susurré. Y el silencio incomodo reino hasta que Gaara un poco incomodo de iniciar la plática habló.

-lamento haber dicho cosas tan hirientes…

-no por eso son menos ciertas, yo no debí haber actuado así-prosiguió Sasuke-y decirles todo lo que dije… dobe, Gaara

-yo también lamento haber hablado por hablar teme

-saben que es curioso?-pregunta el teme cerrando los ojos y recargándose en las rejas.

-no, qué?-preguntamos al unísono Gaara y yo.

-una vez Sakura me dijo que cuando hablas enojado, de alguna forma todo lo que dices es lo que en verdad sientes

-silencio-

-saben yo quisiera en estos momentos ser como Sai-Baka y no herir a Hinata-Chan-dije bajando la vista triste. Mis amigos una mirada rápida y de pronto sueltan una carcajada.

-para qué cada que tengas un problema te metas entre las faltas de Hinata?-me dice Gaara con una media sonrisa en los labios-porque eso es lo que hace

-no seas tonto si a Hinata le gustas, es porque… la verdad no sé qué te ve, pero estoy seguro de que si no vuelves a ser tan dobe ella te perdona-le contesta Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

-que tiernos, que buenos amigos son-exclama Misty agarrada de las manos de Devi.

-abrazo grupal!-gritan las dos al unisonó, se levantan de un brinco y yo por mi parte me pego a las rejas, en cambio mis amigos ni se inmutaron.

-si se atreven… no llegan a ver la luz del día-les dice Sasuke y Gaara lo reafirma con una mirada asesina.

-o-o … -(glup) o-kkkk-dijeron las locas y regresaron a su lado de la celda.

-que malos son con sus compañeros de celda-dice una voz familiar a mis espaldas.

-ya era hora de que te metieras en problemas Gaara, foto-un flash nos dejo ciegos momentáneamente- está va para mi blog

-están bien chicos?

Volteo y veo que están Temari, con cara de querer matar a alguien, Kankuro con cámara en mano documentando cada uno de los segundos de nuestra estancia allí y finalmente a Matsuri, alargando una mano que Gaara se apresuro a tomar, ella sonrió y asintió contento al parecer ya están en una relación seria.

Desde lo del incidente en la plaza, el sábado, nadie ha vuelto a sacar el tema a reducir, ni si quiera las chicas (que parecen aun muy complacidas) ni nosotros que al llegar hoy en la mañana con las marcas de la pelea, nos miraban como so fuéramos lo más maravilloso en el mundo (incluidos profesores).

-demonios he olvidado mi cuaderno en el cubículo de la biblioteca-digo mirando mi reloj, aun faltan diez minutos para la clase, así que tengo tiempo de regresar por él, les hago señas a mis amigos, pero él único que viene es el teme-y Gaara?

-mensajeándose con Sakura y Matsuri

-te están comiendo el mandado Uy!-recibo un zape.

-dobe a ti seguro ya te lo robo algún tipejo rico y guapo

-teme!

-hmp… qué se siente?

Entramos de nuevo a la biblioteca que está más desierta de lo habitual, pero lo ignoro, así que me dirijo al cubículo que estaba ocupando y por suerte aún encuentro mi libreta allí abandonada, lo recojo y camino hacia el teme que miraba de un lado a otro como nervioso.

-tenemos que hablar-dice mirándome.

-ya te dije que no eres mi tipo-recibo un golpe en la cabeza con un diccionario forrado a la antigua con pasta dura y gruesa de piel.

-AUCH!... entonces de qué?

-de Sakura…

-tienes un nuevo plan para hacer que te perdone? porque si es así, te recuerdo como acabamos…-le señalo mi labio.

-no, no es eso

-que bien, entonces de qué se trata?

-estuve pensándolo mejor… y creo que deberíamos decirle aunque sea a Tenten que Sakura es adoptada

-te contradices teme, primero dices que no quieres que le digamos a nadie y luego dices que sería buena idea decirle a Tenten-Chan, decídete.

-lo sé, pero creo que sería bueno que alguna de sus amigas la apoyara en todo esto, en caso de que algo suceda…-contestó bajando la mirada

Está preocupado, realmente preocupado por ella, ya que él probablemente no iba a estar con ella cuando lo supiera todo y no quiere verla derrumbada o algo peor. Tal vez no soy un genio, pero se reconocer que mis amigos no están bien o que algo les preocupa demás. Sonrió y le pongo una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-estás preocupada? Sinceramente sabes que aunque no soy un genio, sé cuando mientes.-él suspira.

-sí, me preocupa

-sientes que no vas a estar con ella cuando se entere?

-no lo sé… pero como van las cosas, honestamente lo dudo

-está bien, se lo diremos a Tenten-Chan y a Matsuri-Chan

De pronto vi que algo se movía en una de las salas de lectura, así que nos quedamos callados un buen rato, hasta que el reloj de la pared, me llamó la atención y vi que teníamos ya quince minutos de retraso diablos! Nos habíamos quedado hablando tanto que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

-Demonios! Ya es tarde! Si no llegamos en 5 minutos el profesor Morino nos mata!-gritó ya corriendo hacia la salida. Pero Sasuke se queda allí parado como intentando ver atreves de los muros si alguien nos había escuchado.- Anda que llagamos tarde e Ibiki-Sensei nos mata y además nos toca en el segundo piso, no tenemos tiempo de que juegues a superman!

Por el bien Psicológico de Sakura y mi propio bien físico, esperaba que nadie hubiera escuchado nuestra conversación, pero mis esperanzas se disipan cuando siento una mirada a mis espaldas y volteó pero no solo vi al teme detrás de mí aun pensativo, pero sosteniéndome el paso si no que veo un destello rojizo en las últimas estanterías del primer piso de la biblioteca…

PORQUERÍA ALGUIEN NOS HABÍA ESCUCHADO!

* * *

Que les pareció después de tanto drama es algo bueno tener un poco de comedia espero que les allá gustado...bien esperen el otro cap!


End file.
